


Милая моему сердцу Внутренняя Дресс Роза

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: Cверхспособности!AU"Застегивая на запястьях Ло наручники, Цуру сказала:— Менталистами называют фокусников, которые притворяются экстрасенсами. Но здесь, в Импел Даун, мы зовем менталистами тех, кто действительно имеет паранормальные способности".





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Хирургические операции, кровь, генетические мутации, телепатия;  
> 2\. Сцены ментального секса, king-size;  
> 3\. Аллюзии к сериалу Heroes, рассказывающему о людях со сверхспособностями;  
> 4\. Термин "метачеловек" взят из вселенной DC Comics;  
> 5\. Рабочее название текста было "Антигерой".  
> 6\. Иллюстрации к тексту нарисовала я  
> 7\. Бета текста - skunsa

Ло с трудом открыл глаза и долго смотрел в одну точку – на голубоватый отсвет ламп, отраженный в сером потрескавшемся кафеле. Воздух был холодным и спертым, как в морге клиники, где работал Ло. Пахло медицинским спиртом, хлоркой и щелочью.  
Ло лежал, впечатавшись в пол щекой, онемевшей, как после анестезии. Тела он почти не чувствовал, только тянуло основание шеи, будто у выступающего позвонка под кожу вогнали тонкий стальной крючок.  
Он не мог точно определить, на месте ли его руки и ноги. Он не видел их, и порой в сознании вялой рыбиной проплывала мысль, что от него осталась лишь голова, а конечности отрезали – черт знает зачем.  
Он думал о черном рынке органов.  
Некоторое время Ло мысленно вскрывал сам себя, осторожно доставал внутренности, взвешивал и измерял, прикидывая, сколько денег за них могли бы дать. Органы молодого здорового мужчины. Выходило немало, но меньше, чем за все те ингредиенты для наркотиков, которые он изготовлял в подвальной мастерской. Так что версию о вырезанных почках пришлось отбросить в сторону и подумать о том, не задолжал ли он денег драгдилерам.  
Ло закрыл глаза, в попытке сконцентрироваться и ощутить кончики пальцев. Теперь во тьме он слышал легкий шум своего дыхания, шелест в ушах, похожий на звук волн, плавно накатывающих на берег. Ло уловил едва различимый отзвук, призрачное эхо.  
Кто-то дышал в унисон с ним, но глубже, негромко и размеренно. Ло был не один в похожем на морг холодном помещении.  
Он разлепил веки и медленно оторвал взгляд от блика на полу. Ло увидел металлическую раму, в которую была забрана стеклянная стена. За стеной – тесный, выложенный серой плиткой коридор, а напротив, как зеркальное отражение, вновь металлические рейки и квадрат стекла.  
Там, в полумраке глубокой ниши, кто-то был. Он казался нечеловечески огромным из-за едва угадывавшихся контуров плеч и головы.  
Рассмотреть его не удалось, потому что зрение помутнело, а пол будто бы накренился, и бессильное тело Ло стало соскальзывать во мрак...  
– Не спи.  
Слова прозвучали четко, низкий приятный голос проник сквозь темноту и гул в ушах.  
– Не спи, Трафальгар Ло. Иначе голова потом будет страшно болеть, поверь мне. Лучше тебе сейчас очнуться, – хрипловатый голос лился спокойно, словно это была всего лишь дружеская беседа, а вокруг сияло солнце и дул ветер с моря.  
Пространство кривилось, перед глазами плыли цветные кислотные разводы. Ло сглотнул горький комок в горле и тихо проговорил:  
– Кто?  
Всего одно полузадушенное слово, на большее Ло не хватило.  
– Обычно спрашивают «где?», – с искренним и неуместным весельем прозвучало в ответ. – Тебе интересно, кто я? Или кто сделал с тобой такое?  
Ло сел, ощущая покалывание в теле, и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Это усилие окончательно вымотало его, и на ответ не осталось дыхания.

Он вспомнил последнее, что засело в памяти. Как он с сигаретой выходил на крыльцо клиники, а по ночной улице гулял ледяной ветер. В свете фонаря серой крупой сеялся мелкий колкий снег. Ло тогда запахнул пальто, ссутулился, зябко повел плечами. Его, высокого и худого, каждым порывом пробирало до костей. Он смотрел на свои побелевшие пальцы с черными росчерками татуировок – DEATH, по букве на фалангу. Сигарета плясала в руках, огонек никак не разгорался. Где-то сбоку во тьме проулка хрустел лед под чьими-то шагами и поскуливала бродячая собака, которая обычно подъедала остатки из мусорных баков. Но вот все стихло. Ло беззвучно чиркнул зажигалкой – вылетела лишь слабая искра. За шиворотом пальто кольнуло, по шее растекся неприятный холодок. Еще несколько мгновений Ло тупо наблюдал, как к серой круговерти снега один за другим примешиваются черные мутные хлопья, похожие на перья ворона. А потом понял, что падает в обморок, вцепился в перила, но вокруг уже смыкались темнота и тишина. Они подхватили его двумя сильными руками и уволокли прочь, как когтистые лапы монстров из детских сказок.

– Кто ты? – Ло наконец вынырнул из своих мыслей и сделал выбор.  
– Ты можешь называть меня Доффи.  
За этим ничего не последовало, хотя Ло терпеливо ждал, вглядываясь в неясные пятна соседней камеры. Он почувствовал легкую досаду.  
– Доффи? И все?  
– А что еще? – издевательски произнес низкий голос из тени.  
– Почему ты здесь? – мрачно уточнил Ло, с неохотой продолжая игру в вопросы.  
– Может, ты все-таки хотел спросить, почему ты сам здесь оказался, Ло?  
– Я спросил то, что спросил.  
Стало отчетливо ясно, что у Ло не просто неприятности, а неприятности необыкновенные, такие, с какими вряд ли столкнешься из-за черного рынка. И что заперт он в тесной близости от невыносимого типа, который может легко вывести из себя. Доффи был как горящая головня. А Ло – как сухая ломкая трава. Он и рад был бы не гореть, но вспыхивал.  
– Ты злишься, Ло?  
– Нет.  
– У тебя губы дрожат, ты сердишься и кусаешь их, Ло.  
Доффи из тьмы произносил его имя часто и смакуя, словно пил короткими глотками красное выдержанное вино. Ненормальный.  
– Если ты знаешь, что я сержусь, то зачем ты меня сердишь? – процедил Ло. – От скуки? Надоело здесь сидеть? Наверняка, если тут и есть еще люди, то общаться они с тобой не желают.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Доффи словно бы совершенно не слушал его. – Если захочешь пить – там, в углу, кран с питьевой водой.  
– Где я? – не выдержал Ло, глядя на небольшую нишу со стопкой пластиковых стаканов и тонким краном, торчащим из кафеля стены.  
– Вот теперь – правильный вопрос, – довольно отозвался Доффи, пофыркивая. – Ты в подземелье лаборатории Импел Даун.  
Фразы повисли в воздухе, как оборванные нити, а пауза затянулась. Ло вновь ждал продолжения, но его все не было.  
– Что за лаборатория? – пришлось возобновить расспросы, вытягивая из Доффи слова, словно осколки из грязной раны с рваными краями.  
– Секретная.  
– Подробнее.  
Ло уперся руками в пол и неловко поднялся, навалившись плечом на стекло, чтобы удержать равновесие. Бегло оглядел себя – никаких видимых повреждений, приметного ярко-оранжевого цвета роба наподобие тюремной. На каждом запястье оттиск краской – его имя и цифры, должно быть, порядковый номер.  
– Мы в клетке, – тихо сказал Доффи. – В Импел Даун держат таких, как я или ты.  
– Каких «таких»? – смирившись, Ло стал задавать уточняющие вопросы к каждой чертовой фразе. Держась за стену, тяжело ступая, прошел до койки, крепящейся металлическими цепями. Тонкий матрас с хрустом промялся под его весом, проступили прутья каркаса.  
– О, тебе скоро в подробностях распишут то, кто ты. А точнее, то, кем ты должен стать, – Доффи опять посмеивался. – Когда тебя станут допрашивать, будь хорошим мальчиком, ладно? Тогда у нас с тобой появится шанс.  
Ло сжал виски ладонями, изнутри черепной коробки начала подниматься мутная боль. Доффи посоветовал:  
– Опусти голову ниже, а лучше ляг. Но сначала попей, иначе может быть обезвоживание. Но не бойся. Все скоро пройдет.  
– Ты издеваешься надо мной? – сипло спросил Ло, выпрямившись и зло вглядываясь во тьму.  
Доффи надолго умолк. А когда заговорил, то голос его звучал слегка удивленно:  
– Я еще не встречал кого-то вроде тебя... Послушай, ты точно не хочешь пить?  
Он так изумлялся, будто был уверен, что одними словами может вызвать жажду у любого.  
– Точно не хочу, – заверил его Ло, чувствуя, что если такие разговоры продлятся часами, он сойдет с ума. И может, он уже в психбольнице. Может, он начал принимать наркотики, которые готовил для продажи, и его мозг не выдержал. Может, Ло все-таки тронулся рассудком – многие говорили, что он не в себе. Ему даже сочувствовали, повторяя: «Нам так жаль твоих родителей и сестру, Ло».  
– Ты сирота с детства? – еле слышно проговорил Доффи. – Мать, отец и сестра умерли, когда в научном городке Флеванс всех убил вирус?  
– Прочь из моей головы! – глухо приказал Ло. – Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но убирайся из моих мыслей.  
– Я не уйду, – Доффи заговорил мягче. – Потому что сейчас мой голос звучит только в твоей голове. Не хочу, чтобы нас подслушивали. Ло, мы с тобой – металюди. Так здесь называют тех, у кого есть особые способности.  
– У меня есть способности только к медицине, – Ло не стал произносить фразу вслух, лишь подумал.  
– Твой дар еще не проявился. И ученые из лаборатории сделают все, чтобы твои способности дали о себе знать. Ты нужен правительству, Ло. Как и всякий метачеловек.  
Доффи ненадолго умолк, будто прислушивался к чему-то. И каждую минуту в тишине Ло ощущал его присутствие, словно он был рядом, в паре дюймов. Доффи дрейфовал на периферии сознания смутным отсветом, послевкусием на языке, белым шумом. Он мысленно был внутри Ло, забрался под кожу, как игла шприца, и безболезненно впился.  
– За тобой уже идут, – прозвучало наконец. – Запомни, Ло, никому не говори, что я могу читать мысли. Никому и ничего не говори про меня. И не позволяй другим проникнуть в твое сознание и узнать, какой ты на самом деле человек.  
Он больше ничего не сказал, но отправил череду образов-вспышек, похожих на быстро сменяющиеся слайды цифровых фотографий. Ло увидел себя – высокого и болезненно отощавшего – с руками, скованными за спиной. Люди в белых медицинских масках пристально смотрели на него как на нечто омерзительное и страшное. Они признали его безумным и опасным социопатом. Они решали, что с ним делать: навсегда запереть в подземельях лаборатории или заморозить и поместить в хранилище генетических образцов.  
Ворох образов с шелестом иссяк, и Ло вновь видел только кафельные стены.  
– И что мне делать? Улыбаться и рассказывать, что люблю весь мир?  
– Да. Как можно убедительнее, – невидимый Доффи смеялся в его голове. – Только позитивные мысли Ло, контролируй себя...  
Его смех оборвался, а где-то вдали, в конце коридора щелкнули замки. Раздалось десять четких шагов со звонким отскоком каблуков, и перед камерой остановилась женщина. Тонкая в кости, длинноногая, с прямой спиной и седыми волосами цвета пепла, она походила на вестника смерти. Годы оставили глубокие морщины на сухом скуластом лице, но идеальная осанка и цепкий взгляд делали ее безвременно молодой. На бейджике белого халата виднелось имя «Цуру» и мелким шрифтом что-то о доступе безопасности.  
Женщина улыбнулась сдержанно, едва-едва приподняв уголки тонких губ, но с ямочками на щеках она выглядела мягче, пропадал оттенок инфернальности.  
– Здравствуй. Меня зовут Цуру, – ее голос был низким, а взгляд больших темных глаз печальным, словно она сочувствовала Ло. – Понимаю, у тебя должно быть много вопросов, я отвечу на них. Но сначала хочу сказать, что ты в безопасности и здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда. Мы в научной лаборатории правительственного объекта.  
Цуру сказала пару красивых слов о металюдях и долго ждала его реакции, но Ло лишь хмуро разглядывал ее.  
Наконец она показала цепь с наручниками, выглядящими массивными и тяжелыми в тонких, как птичьи лапы, пальцах.  
– Извини, необходимые меры предосторожности. Ты должен позволить мне сковать твои руки, если хочешь выйти из комнаты. Всего лишь формальность в твоем случае.  
– Хорошо, Цуру, – сказал Ло и вздрогнул всем телом, когда его сердце внезапно сделало несколько частых сильных ударов. Голова закружилась от бурного клокочущего прилива чувств. Он стал до боли счастливым, и это счастье разверзлось внутри него, как кровоточащая глубокая рана. Чертова стерва Цуру будто бы запустила свои длинные костлявые пальцы ему в мозг, царапая ногтями, надавливая на центры удовольствия.  
– Ч-что вы...  
Он с трудом глотал воздух, сердце пульсировало все чаще.  
– Так больно? – спросила Цуру, наблюдая за ним и слегка хмурясь. – Тебе больно от счастья?  
Он хотел закрыться от нее, запечатать свои мысли, спрятать чувства, вышвырнуть старуху из своего разума, но остановил себя. Незачем ей знать, способен он на такое или нет. Ло стерпел, пробормотав:  
– Понимаете, столько эмоций... Нет, даже приятно. Просто...  
Он не смог подобрать слова и протянул вперед руки, кивком разрешая защелкнуть наручники.  
– Прости меня, иногда я и правда бываю стервой, – с нотками искренности извинилась она, чиркнув электронной картой по невидимому из камеры замку. – Ты слышал когда-нибудь о менталистах?  
Чужеродное ядовитое счастье зачахло и умерло, оставив после себя горький осадок. Ло ответил невразумительно, потому что подозревал – его слова значения не имеют. И оказался прав. Застегивая на его запястьях наручники, Цуру удовлетворенно кивнула и заговорила дальше:  
– Менталистами называют фокусников, которые притворяются экстрасенсами. Но здесь, в Импел Даун, мы зовем менталистами тех, кто действительно имеет паранормальные ментальные способности.  
Ло рассеянно кивнул ей, выходя в коридор и пристально вглядываясь в полумрак соседней камеры. Нет, он не мог различить Доффи и больше не слышал даже его дыхания.  
– Ты не удивлен? – с прищуром спросила его Цуру, ведя по коридору к тяжелой стальной двери. – Ты так спокоен, Ло.  
– Я невозмутим, как все врачи-хирурги, – прохладно отозвался Ло, медленно проходя мимо пустующих клеток. – Вы знаете, когда я очнулся, то подумал, что меня похитили наркоторговцы. Мне приятнее иметь дело с учеными из правительства, пусть даже они изучают сверхъестественные способности или любой другой вздор.  
Он лгал. Он ненавидел правительство, да вот только Цуру знать об этом было незачем.  
Она пропустила его вперед на широкой, освещенной мощными белыми лампами лестнице и теперь поднималась следом. Сказала ему в спину:  
– Как ты, возможно, уже понял, я могу чувствовать чужое настроение.  
– Вы можете навязывать людям эмоции, – жестче, чем хотел, дополнил Ло. – Зачем вы впихивали в меня столько счастья?  
– Всего лишь капля позитива, чтобы успокоить тебя, – мягко возразила она, когда наверху лестницы перед ними распахнулась дверь. – Но ты реагируешь слишком остро.  
Они вышли в просторный зимний сад, пахнущий гелем-антисептиком и спиртовыми салфетками, как в госпитале. С высокого потолка, обшитого пластиком, потоками лился солнечный свет на ядовито-зеленую листву. По аккуратным дорожкам светлой плитки гуляли люди в оранжевых робах. Многие сидели у искусственного ручья, который с монотонным журчанием впадал в прозрачный, идеально круглый пруд. В воде лениво шевелились толстые карпы с полосатыми спинами.  
– Нравится? – с улыбкой спросила Цуру. – Место, где особые люди могут быть сами собой.  
Ло постарался ей улыбнуться, но вверх пополз лишь один уголок губ. Он видел внутренний двор тюрьмы с унылыми и измученными заключенными, которые бродили, как звери в тесном вольере.  
– А ты у нас мрачный парень, – добродушно заметила она, положив легкую руку ему на плечо. – Трудно тебе в жизни пришлось после смерти родителей?  
Он захотел сжать тонкие косточки Цуру и с хрустом смять, ломая ее пальцы. Он не раз такое делал с теми, кто лез не в свое дело.  
Она отняла задрожавшую руку и сделала шаг назад, лицо на мгновение стало удивленным и беспомощным, но Цуру быстро совладала с собой. Мягко укорила:  
– Не стоит злиться, мы тебе не враги.  
Ло смог лишь кивнуть, и Цуру повела его дальше по пластиковой дорожке. Люди в оранжевых робах провожали их тяжелыми взглядами. Ло заметил на шеях многих заключенных толстые металлические ошейники, но не стал спрашивать о них. Вместо этого он сказал:  
– И много вас, менталистов?  
– Нет, – оживилась Цуру. – Всего несколько человек. У остальных металюдей другие таланты. Чаще всего проявляется невероятное развитие физических способностей, но не психических. Большинство обладает сверхсилой или невероятной скоростью.  
– А я?  
– А твой дар еще не раскрылся, – пояснила она, ведя его по галерее мимо пустующего тренажерного зала. – Но ты, кажется, совсем не удивлен тому, что ты особенный.  
– Я всегда был особенным, – усмехнулся Ло.  
– Не настолько, – отрезала Цуру. – Будь серьезнее, Ло. В ближайшие недели решится твоя судьба.  
Для того чтобы он осознал всю серьезность и ответственность, она усадила его на стул в темной аудитории, где три часа подряд на черно-белом экране проигрывались обучающие фильмы.  
Ло скучал на каждом кадре зернистой пленки. Его не интересовали документальные фильмы о развитии науки. Счастливые ученые рассказывали с мигающего экрана об обнаружении людей с редкими генетическими мутациями. Металюди, увитые бугрящимися мышцами, поднимали бетонные плиты, обгоняли ревущие моторами гоночные автомобили и гнулись в суставах так, что могли уместиться в небольшой ящик.  
Ло сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и думал о море, которое раз за разом с шелестом накрывает песок пустынного пляжа. Он чувствовал, что Цуру невидимыми ледяными руками прощупывает его, сканирует эмоции. Он старался скрыть скепсис, скуку и раздражение. За картинками с морем бурлила темная мутная река, на дне которой были острые камни, обломки лодок и человеческие кости.  
С экрана пожилой ученый с белой бородой говорил, что металюди спасут весь мир, все человечество от гибели. Они – супергерои, защитники цивилизации, которых породила сама природа.  
Ло был не согласен. Природе до человечества дела нет. Сами люди мутировали, чтобы приспособиться, и обратились для этого в металюдей, в новый вид.  
– Ты подавлен и слишком спокоен, – наконец заключила Цуру, остановив фильм. – Тебе нужна помощь, Ло. И ты ее получишь. Ты больше не один.  
– Можно мне вернуться в камеру? – негромко спросил он, морщась от разливающейся головной боли. Он слишком устал сдерживать Цуру и контролировать себя самого.  
Его засасывала тьма. И сейчас он был с ней один на один, даже без Доффи.  
Ло плохо помнил, как Цуру вызвала двух помощников, одетых как медбратья и с лицами, скрытыми белыми медицинскими масками. Медбратья закатали Ло рукав робы и вкололи полный шприц белесой жидкости. Тогда мир стал ясным, все очертания удивительно четкими. Ло за руку отвели в его камеру, и он ни о чем не думал по дороге. Ему даже понравился зимний сад из пластика и захотелось покормить жирных крутобоких карпов.  
Ло усадили на койку, напоили прохладной минеральной водой, сняли наручники. Цуру гладила его по растрепанным волосам, как маленького, и спрашивала, хочет ли он есть. Накормить Ло не удалось – он упрямо отказывался, рассеянно глядя на поднос с разноцветными коробками. Его не сразу, но все-таки оставили в покое, заставив лечь и накрыв простыней, как труп в морге.  
Ло снова лежал и тупо смотрел на бликующую кафельную плитку, пока тяжелые веки не сомкнулись.

Маленький Ло сидел на полу лаборатории и не знал, плакать ему или нет. Сухие глаза покалывало. Справа было завернутое в белый халат тело его матери с круглым темным отверстием во лбу. Слева неподвижной грудой лицом вниз лежал отец.  
Выла сигнализация системы безопасности. На табло под потолком высвечивались алые буквы «Биологическая угроза! Биологическая угроза! Покинуть здание!»  
Здание покидать смысла не имело – бежать некуда. Ло смотрел на осколки ампулы со штаммом смертельного вируса. Скоро все в их маленьком научном городке погибнут.  
Ло знал, что никогда не видел отца и мать мертвыми и никогда не брал в руки холодную прозрачную ампулу.  
Это был лишь один из циклически повторяющихся навязчивых снов. Иногда ему казалось, что если он сможет, наконец, расплакаться, то сон рассеется. Но глаза оставались сухими, а внутри поднималась жгучая черная злоба.  
Но сейчас впервые в пустой, наполненной трупами лаборатории он был не один. Кто-то тихо стоял за спиной, а теперь приблизился и положил большие тяжелые ладони на его плечи.  
– Какую же гадость ты смотришь во сне, Ло, – влажный шепот мурашками прошелся по его шее.  
– Доффи?  
Он обернулся, но Доффи ускользал и оставался лишь размытой тенью на периферии зрения. Огромная ладонь мягко обхватила руку Ло, поглаживая пальцы.  
– Пойдем, – позвал Доффи, и перед ними стремительно распахнулась дверь. В проеме виднелся светлый песчаный пляж и спокойное море под индиговым низким небом.  
Ло перешагнул порог, и под подошвами хрустнули осколки сухих ракушек и мелкая галька. Соленый влажный ветер упругим потоком мазнул по лицу, взъерошил волосы.  
– Ты такой большой, Доффи, – заявил ребенок-Ло с детской непосредственностью и запрокинул голову, пытаясь против света различить черты лица Доффи.  
– Немаленький, – засмеялся Доффи и провел одним пальцем по щеке Ло, очертил его подбородок, а потом легко коснулся губ.  
Ло отстранился и побрел по берегу, загребая песок носками ботинок. Он тянул за собой Доффи, так и не выпустив его руку, держась за длинные шершавые пальцы.  
Негромко шелестело море, пропитывая водой песок берега и вновь отступая, оставляя на пляже серо-зеленые мокрые водоросли, пахнущие йодом и солью.  
– Меня все бесят, – мрачно признался маленький Ло. – Я ненавижу всех в здании лаборатории. Я хотел сделать Цуру больно, очень больно.  
– Она тебе не враг. Скоро к тебе придут другие, Ло. Настоящие ублюдки.  
– Их тоже ненавижу.  
– Если они узнают, что ты злобный сукин сын, будут держать на транквилизаторах, – серьезно сказал Доффи. – Тогда нам с тобой никогда не выбраться.  
– А ты давно здесь? – обернувшись, но не увидев его, спросил Ло.  
– Да, – коротко раздалось в ответ. – И меня в отличие от тебя не выпускают из камеры.  
Ло остановился, глядя на синие гребни невысоких волн. Он думал то том, каково день за днем сидеть в небольшой темной камере. Наверное, не так уж и плохо, если ты менталист, а внутри у тебя целое море – свое собственное, которое никто не отнимет.  
– Под веществами у тебя не будет никакого моря. Ничего не будет, – оборвал его мысли хриплый голос Доффи.  
Море вздыбилось, пошло белыми бурунами и потемневшими тяжелыми волнами обрушилось на берег, накрывая Ло. Он захлебывался, давился горькой водой, а его волокло вглубь все дальше и дальше от пляжа. А потом одним мощным упругим толчком выбросило из сна.  
Он резко сел на койке, задыхаясь, кашляя, словно в легких была вода.  
– Доффи, ублюдок!..  
Доффи хохотал у него в голове.  
– Какого черта? – злился Ло, вытирая мокрый от пота лоб простыней. – Что смешного?  
– Смешно, что ты думаешь, будто это сделал я.  
– А кто, если не ты?  
– Твое темное мрачное подсознание, Ло.  
Ло снова лег, отвернулся к стене и больше не разговаривал с ним. Но ощущение присутствия Доффи не проходило. Он будто сидел совсем рядом, на краю койки. Ло ощутил едва заметное прикосновение к плечу, от невидимых пальцев по коже разлилось теплое щекочущее покалывание.  
Ло вздохнул, и невидимый Доффи внутри него тоже вздохнул, как эхо. Он был на краю сознания Ло, но не казался инородной, глубоко засевшей щепкой. Он, словно наркотик, легко струился по венам и кружил голову.  
Впервые за четырнадцать лет после смерти родителей Ло не был один. 

Он хорошо помнил, как во Флевансе из-за утечки вируса из лаборатории десятками гибли люди. Правительство в те дни закрыло город на карантин, чтобы жители умирали, будто крысы в тесной бочке с отравой. Маленький Ло сидел у постели тяжело больной сестры – такой бледной, что под серой кожей отчетливо проступили голубые нити сосудов.  
Тогда в его голове, в мутных, мельтешащих всполохами помех мыслях, с ним говорили мертвые отец и мать. А позже, когда и младшей сестры не стало, она иногда вспыхивала светлым пятном в его сознании и пропадала, шепнув пару слов.  
Ло стал единственным выжившим во Флевансе. Никакая зараза не брала его, словно он был неуязвимым и совсем не таким, как другие.  
Ему иногда снился его последний, горький от гари рассвет в том опустевшем городе, когда с запада уже шла стена пламени – поселение решили сжечь дотла, чтобы уничтожить вирус.  
Маленький Ло выбрался. Прополз по заполненной жухлой осенней листвой траншее за недостроенным корпусом лаборатории. Протиснулся, обдирая руки в кровь, в узкий лаз между двумя тесно смыкающимися оградами. Прошел, спотыкаясь, через стену дыма и оказался в роще за городом. Он знал, что нужно идти к северному тракту, постараться остановить одну из фур, перевозящих черт знает какие товары. Нужно сказать, что он несчастный заблудившийся ребенок. Он не из Флеванса, нет. Нужно заплакать, если потребуется надавить на жалость. Так ему подсказывали мертвые родители, чьи голоса отчетливо звучали в его голове.  
Ло шел к трассе, тяжело сглатывая соленую и вязку от дыма слюну, за спиной трещал загорающийся лес.  
И позже, гораздо позже, когда уже повзрослевший Ло подолгу дежурил ночью в морге, с ним вновь разговаривали лишь мертвецы. Был только Ло в прохладном, обшитом кафелем стерильном помещении, трупы на каталках и голоса родителей в голове. Он не сходил с ума, но в памяти отчетливо засели их образы и возникали вновь и вновь. Он знал, что на самом деле он совсем один и никого нет с ним, кроме него самого.

– Ты мог бы с кем-нибудь подружиться, – добродушно, но слегка издевательски заметил Доффи. – Если бы не был таким мрачным самовлюбленным эгоистом.  
Его невидимая ладонь легким покалыванием скользнула по груди Ло и ниже – холодком по животу.  
– Самое смешное, – вновь заговорил Доффи над самым ухом, – ты всегда был таким. Родился чудовищем.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто тебя это радует, – огрызнулся Ло.  
– Поешь, – Доффи легко сменил тему. – Тебе оставили поднос с концентратами.  
– Не хочу.  
– Будут кормить насильно через зонд или катетер, – предупредил Доффи и добавил медленно, с нажимом: – Ты хочешь есть, Ло.  
– Не хочу! – Он сорвался на короткий вскрик, потому что в голове словно лопнула перегоревшая лампочка, а мозг обожгло вспышкой: – Какого черта? Что ты делаешь?  
Несколько минут прошли в тишине.  
Ло неуклюже сел на койке и ненавидяще смотрел на стекло камеры напротив. Только сейчас он не видел человеческого силуэта в полумраке. Стекло было черным, матовым, а у металлической рамы висела табличка со схематично изображенными инструментами. Это была не камера, а подсобка.  
Ло стало не по себе, он вслух позвал пересохшими губами:  
– Доффи?  
Но больше с ним никто не говорил. Утерев пот с лихорадочно горячего лба, Ло некоторое время еще всматривался в матовую поверхность, но тщетно. Он подтащил к себе ярко-красный пластиковый поднос с разноцветными маркированными пакетами, раскрыл один и, не чувствуя вкуса, откусил и прожевал кусок серого хрустящего хлебца. Сначала он думал, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, во рту разлился кислый привкус, но Ло кое-как справился, запив полным стаканом прохладной воды.  
Поднявшись, Ло медленно подошел к раздвижной полупрозрачной панели в торце камеры. За ширмой серый кафель сменялся блекло-зеленым. У стены тесно жались друг к другу маленькая раковина-рукомойник, унитаз и душевая кабина без дверей – в потолке виднелась решетка, через которую должны были падать водяные струи. Умывшись, Ло мельком посмотрелся в небольшое, вделанное в стену зеркало. Из серо-зеленого зазеркалья на Ло уставился воспаленными покрасневшими глазами молодой человек. На бледном лице выделялись темные тени под нижними веками. На щеках уже проступили короткие колкие волоски щетины, спускавшиеся к узкой черной полосе бородки. Ло нервно поскреб щетину, и зеркальный двойник повторил его движения, недовольно кривя полные, четко очерченные губы, сейчас сухие и потрескавшиеся.  
Ло показал отражению средний палец и начал раздеваться, остервенело стаскивая с себя оранжевую робу.  
Капли пахнущей химикатами воды скользили по его коже. Ло стоял на холодном кафеле, зябко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, поджимая пальцы и бездумно глядя в стену. Голова нудно и муторно болела – будто бы менталисты тупым консервным ножом пытались вскрыть Ло череп, но кость никак не поддавалась – лишь крошилась, и осколки впивались в мозг.  
Вслушиваясь в шум воды, Ло постепенно успокоился и понял, что сам вышвырнул Доффи из головы. Будто ухватил его за шиворот, распахнул дверь и спустил с крыльца. И заперся на засов внутри себя самого, своего собственного разума.  
Доффи что-то делал с ним, кажется, пытался приказывать, гнул Ло так, что еще немного и мог бы сломать. Но Ло был точно ивовый прут – слишком гибкий, он упрямо выпрямлялся.  
– Ты же не свихнулся? – тихо спросил себя Ло. – Ты же и вправду говорил с телепатом? С телепатом из подсобки с инвентарем?  
Он сдавленно усмехнулся, чувствуя на губах горьковатые от антисептика капли.  
Ему никто не отвечал. Стояла глухая тоскливая тишина. Он был один в небольшой холодной камере.  
Ло уперся руками в стену, закрыл глаза и подумал:  
– Доффи? Ты слышишь меня?  
Отклика долго не было. Но Ло ждал, нетерпеливо учащенно дыша. Не сразу, но тяжелая горячая ладонь легла на его мокрую спину промеж лопаток. Чужие необычно длинные пальцы плавно прочертили линию по выступающим позвонкам вниз.  
Когда зазвучал низкий голос Доффи, Ло ощутил его вибрацию всем телом.  
– Мы миримся? – с издевкой уточнил Доффи. – Я постараюсь не приказывать тебе ментально. Но пойми, я должен был убедиться в том, что ты и вправду особенный.  
– Ты хотел меня контролировать?  
– Да я и сейчас хочу, – весело признался Доффи. – Но, знаешь, не так часто встретишь человека, который может противостоять менталистам. Особенно тем, у кого есть Королевская воля.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил, что такое Королевская воля? – Игра в вопросы еще только начиналась, а уже стояла Ло поперек горла.  
– Хочу.  
– Так я спрашиваю, – Ло досадливо дернул плечом и внезапно замер, потому что у него возникло полное ощущение, что под холодным душем к нему сзади вплотную приблизился огромный, теплый, как нагретый солнцем песок, человек. Большие ладони легли на пояс Ло и с нажимом скользнули ниже по мокрой коже, накрыли живот там, где проходила дорожка жестких волос вниз, к паху.  
Доффи заговорил, губами почти касаясь шеи Ло:  
– Королевская воля – редкая способность телепатов манипулировать людьми. Я пытался внушить тебе, что ты хочешь пить и есть, эти простейшие желания я мог незаметно вложить в голову любого человека. Такое влияние никто бы не заметил. Но ты отчаянно сопротивлялся мне.  
Он добавил со странными нотками, похожими на нежность:  
– Мой особенный мальчик.  
– Мальчик? – зло повторил Ло, пытаясь перехватить невидимые запястья.  
– Конечно, – ему в шею рассмеялся Доффи. – Ведь я гораздо старше тебя. Для меня ты еще щенок.  
– Убери руки.  
– А то что? Что ты сделаешь? Снова выкинешь меня и будешь хныкать от одиночества? Никем не любимое маленькое чудовище, – сказал Доффи, но отстранился, медленно разомкнув кольцо рук.  
Ло быстро вытерся бумажными полотенцами, косясь на матовую дверь соседнего помещения, и, уже натягивая чистую робу из стопки одежды, спросил:  
– Где ты, Доффи? Где твоя камера?  
Он тоже умел внезапно менять тему.  
– Она там, – охотно заговорил Доффи. – Но не все об этом знают. Вход в мою комнату – из другого коридора. И ты меня видеть не можешь.  
– Мне казалось, что вижу.  
Одевшись, Ло вновь сел на жесткую койку, упрямо всматриваясь в полутьму по ту сторону коридора.  
– Скоро за тобой снова придут, – Доффи легко игнорировал его слова. – Ты встретишься с самым сильным телепатом из тех, что работают на правительство. Он будет сканировать твое сознание, заглянет во все уголки памяти.  
– Ага, – только и сказал Ло, мрачнея все больше.  
– Спрячь меня, Ло, – серьезно потребовал Доффи. – Ты не должен думать обо мне, иначе он прочтет твои мысли и увидит мня. И для нас с тобой все будет кончено, мы не выберемся отсюда никогда.  
– И как мне перестать думать о тебе? – с кривой ухмылкой проговорил Ло. – Это не так-то просто, знаешь ли.  
– Справишься, – отрезал Доффи. – Думай о море, это тебе хорошо удается. Не подпускай телепата ко мне. Покажи ему свое детство – такой ад на земле произведет должное впечатление.

И Ло думал о холодном северном море и пляже, где под подошвами хрустит песок и крупицы льда. Мечтал о далеких черных скалах, о которые разбиваются тяжелые волны цвета свинца. Слушал шум воды, пока двое медбратьев и Цуру вели его, закованного в наручники, по коридорам и лестницам. Ло был спокоен, в лицо ему дул холодный соленый ветер. Цуру внимательно смотрела в глаза Ло, будто взглядом сдирала с его лица кожу.  
Остановившись у металлической двери, она сказала негромко:  
– Ло, сейчас ты встретишься с Роси. Он метачеловек, и одна из его способностей дает побочный эффект – рядом с ним смолкают любые звуки и свет становится тусклым. Чтобы пообщаться с ним – пиши сообщения на бумаге. На столе будет блокнот и карандаш.  
– О чем мы будем с ним говорить? – спокойно произнес Ло, мысленно наблюдая за тем, как тает белая пена на кромке пустынного пляжа.  
– О тебе, Ло. Он – наш штатный психолог, если тебя устроит такое определение.  
Ло определение не устраивало, но его никто и не спрашивал. Двое медбратьев под руки затащили его в небольшую комнату, где никого не было, и рывком усадили. Приковали цепь от наручников к кольцу, торчащему из середины массивного стола. Сами встали позади Ло – у одного в руке был шокер, а у другого шприц-пистолет. Такие милые люди...  
Долго, очень долго Ло просто сидел, не шевелясь, и смотрел на неторопливо меняющиеся цифры на электронном табло часов под потолком. Минуло не меньше получаса, прежде чем лампы пару раз нервно мигнули, зашипели, а потом свет стал тускнеть, сгустились тени. Стало холодно, как ранней зимой, и мертвенно тихо – исчез даже белый шум в ушах. Ло дышал абсолютно беззвучно и больше не слышал ударов своего сердца.  
Короткими рывками из-за левого плеча Ло наползала, как грозовое черное облако, огромная глубокая тень. Она обогнула стол и замерла напротив высоким темным силуэтом.  
Без скрипа отодвинулся стул из металла, черное облако, клубясь, опустилось на него. Только сейчас, щурясь в полутьме, Ло различил, что перед ним сидел человек в гигантской шубе из вороньих перьев.  
Лицо человека слабо белело, выделялись только ярко накрашенные жирной алой помадой губы – карминовые линии выходили за контур на щеки, складываясь в клоунскую улыбку.  
Длинная рука выпросталась из перьев. Худые, исполосованные шрамами пальцы цапнули со стола карандаш. Грифель заскользил по листу блокнота.  
«Я – Роси. Как дела?» – прочел Ло кривые прыгающие буквы.  
Роси протянул ему блокнот, трясущийся в его израненных пальцах с обкусанными ногтями и свежими царапинами.  
Ло лишь отрицательно качнул головой, глядя с прищуром в лицо Роси, которое казалось мутно-серым, нечетким, как акварельная картинка, залитая водой. Напомаженные карминовые губы дрогнули, уголки расстроенно опустились.  
«Тогда я войду в тебя, Ло», – с сильным нажимом вывел Роси и наклонился вперед так, что Ло различил в тени его прозрачные большие глаза с неровными ресницами – по правой щеке от нижнего века стекала потеками тушь клоунского грима.  
Резко похолодало так, что изо рта дыхание вырывалось облаками пара, а лампа на потолке вспыхнула в последний раз и погасла. Роси потянулся к Ло тонкими руками, из-за черных перьев похожими на переломанные вороньи крылья. И Ло узнал эти руки – они утащили его во тьму и стужу в переулке возле клиники.  
Сердце сделало пару беззвучных ударов, болезненно сжалось и будто заледенело в груди, стало тяжелым неподвижным камнем в клетке ребер. Перед глазами мир закружился, распадаясь на черно-белые мельтешащие фрагменты. Один палец Роси коснулся виска Ло – словно раскаленная отвертка начала расплавлять плоть и хрупкую височную кость.  
Роси написал правду: он входил в Ло, раздирая его мысли, прорываясь сквозь пласты сознания, вгрызаясь в память.  
Ло почувствовал, что глаза увлажнились, по щеке побежала ледяная слеза, а ресницы слиплись. Его била дрожь, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на крик, который все равно никто бы не услышал.  
– Почему ты сопротивляешься? – раздался в его мыслях тихий сиплый голос Роси. – Ты делаешь себе больно. Я всего лишь сканирую твое сознание. Это как медкомиссия в армии. Прием у психиатра.  
Ло не ответил. Теперь он смотрел вниз – на носки своих ботинок, к которым пристали влажные частицы песка и обрывки темных водорослей. Внутри него вопреки тишине и темноте все ярче разливался сероватый свет и нарастал морской шорох.  
Они с Роси стояли на берегу у беспокойного моря, над волнам которого сеялся мелкий дождь вперемешку с мокрым снегом.  
– Почему ты все время думаешь о море?  
Роси с хрустом раздавил пустую ракушку, неуклюже приближаясь к замершему у кромки воды Ло. Шел он, слегка прихрамывая и покачиваясь, словно вот-вот упадет. Нелепый и нескладный, при своем высоком росте он на голову превосходил даже рослого Ло, но сильно сутулился. На свету он оказался не таким уж и жутким – просто бледным и усталым, с запавшими глазами.  
– Мой метод релаксации, – криво ухмыляясь, сказал Ло. – Для того чтобы быть врачом, надо всегда сохранять спокойствие и уметь терпеть.  
– Ты что-то скрываешь?  
– А ты уверен, что хочешь увидеть все, что видел я?  
Роси не ответил, а полез глубже, по локоть запуская руку в омут памяти, пока его не засосало в круговерть образов.

Серая хмарь наползла и схлынула, проступили светлые стены операционной палаты. Всюду была кровь, ее тошнотворный тяжелый запах душил, забивался в нос. Отрывистый сигнал подавали приборы, стремительно менялись красные цифры на мониторе. Коагулянт по трубкам тек в катетер, впившийся в предплечье распластанного на столе человека. Если только можно было назвать человеком это искореженное, словно наизнанку вывернутое тело с торчащими наружу в открытом переломе костями.  
– Хватит, доктор, – убеждали Ло ассистенты и маленькая заплаканная медсестра. – Он умирает. Все. Все, хватит!  
Но Ло никого не слушал. Он резал, кромсал и заново сшивал человека из лоскутов плоти. Складывал кости, как мозаику. И молчал, только губы кусал под белой маской. Терпел, но знал, что, когда все закончится, – выйдет на крыльцо, согнется и сблюет от тошнотворного запаха.  
– У тебя трудная работа, – сдержанно отметил Роси, тенью стоящий в углу операционной. Но голос его стал еще ниже, а произношение – нечетким. Роси мутило.  
Ло схватил Роси за руку, подтащил к столу и сунул в его ладонь скальпель.  
– Давай. Режь вместе со мной.  
Роси побледнел и отступил, с силой высвобождаясь. Он выронил скальпель и потянул за собой Ло, утаскивая в черноту.  
Роси хотел выплыть наверх, барахтался в холодном мраке, пытаясь добраться до свежих воспоминаний и мыслей. Но Ло вцепился в него и вместе с ним медленно шел ко дну. 

Маленький Ло снова был во Флевансе. Сидел на чистой аккуратной кухоньке в своем доме и ковырял ложкой овсяную кашу. За дверью все громче спорили мать и отец.  
– Мы должны уничтожить это, – в голосе мамы звучали слезы, и Ло хотелось плакать вместе с ней, но он, как всегда, сдерживался. – Иначе они заберут образец.  
– Мы сделаем антидот, – тихо убеждал отец. – Успеем, если начнем сегодня.  
– Но...  
– Кто-то дал им формулу – она у профессора Вегапанка. Рано или поздно он воспроизведет процесс и получит... – отец невнятно произнес какое-то химическое обозначение. – Нужен антидот.  
Ло бесшумно подошел к двери и увидел, как заплаканная мать сжимает плечи отца и шепчет:  
– Попроси их, пусть разрешат Ло и Ламии уехать из города. Пожалуйста, попроси их. Я... я готова сотрудничать.  
Папа обнял маму и что-то тихо-тихо говорил, гладя ее по узкой, часто вздрагивающей спине.  
Тогда Ло впервые понял, что если на свете и есть настоящие герои, то это его родители. Он отступил обратно к столу и безвкусной овсянке. Он уже знал, что все хорошее сегодня заканчивается, и, окинув уютную кухню взглядом, попрощался с ней. Ло спокойно отправился в спальню, чтобы разбудить сестричку Ламию – ей скоро в детский сад. Растрепанная Ламия сидела на постели и испуганно говорила о дурном сне. Ло улыбнулся и потрепал ее по щеке.  
Повернувшись, он увидел стоящего у окна Роси с застывшим непроницаемым лицом.  
– Пойдем дальше, – Ло протянул к нему руку. – Это же просто прием у психиатра, не забыл?  
И опустевший Флеванс снова пылал, облака дыма заволакивали улицы. Задыхаясь, Ло бежал вперед, болела содранная до крови коленка. Он кашлял, сплевывал горькую слюну. Старался не смотреть под ноги – на засыпанной осенней листвой мостовой могли лежать трупы тех, кто умер от вируса прямо на улице, не сумев доползти до дома. Повсюду пахло гарью, сладковато тянуло тленом и прелыми листьями...  
– Хватит, Ло.  
Роси грубо схватил его за локоть и одним мощным рывком выдернул из Флеванса на северный пляж у черных скал.  
– Ты все еще что-то прячешь от меня, – просипел Роси. Его глаза были влажными, тушь потекла сильнее, карминовая помада размазалась. – Что-то еще есть в твоем сердце, какой-то теплый сгусток.  
– Попробуй достать его, – спокойно предложил Ло, видя, как за спиной Роси свинцово-серое море выходит из берегов и поднимается высокой волной. Через мгновение темное ледяное подсознание Ло с оглушительным шумом обрушилось на песок, сбивая обоих с ног, давя под толщей воды.  
Ло тонул, легкие заполнялись, но и Роси тонул – из его распахнутого, искаженного рта к поверхности тянулись пузыри воздуха.  
А потом море схлынуло так же резко, как затопило берег.  
Ло тяжело дышал, со скованными руками сидя за металлическим столом. Напротив него жадно глотал воздух Роси – из его носа тянулась тонкая струйка крови.  
Роси тыльной стороной ладони утер кровь и заторможенно, с удивлением уставился на перепачканные пальцы.  
Ло видел его смутно – у него вместо крови по щекам катились слезы, и он никак не мог их остановить, они лились сами собой и капали на столешницу. Он не чувствовал, что плачет, ему даже не было грустно, просто словно морские брызги обжигали холодом. Он не сопротивлялся, когда ему что-то вкололи и, обмякшего, унесли в камеру.  
Лежа на койке и глядя в одну точку на потолке, он наконец позволил себе подумать о Доффи – и теплый комок у сердца развернулся, как клубок, на отдельные нити, согревая тело. Это было чувство надежды.  
С тихим стуком каблуков к нему в камеру вошла Цуру и опустилась на одно колено подле койки. Она выглядела обеспокоенной, между тонких бровей пролегла складка, резче проступили морщины. Щелкнули наручники – она осторожно сняла их.  
– Я принесла тебе крепкий сладкий чай. Выпей, когда будешь в состоянии. И поешь. Тебе нужно что-то еще?  
– Бритва, – сказал Ло и добавил, поняв, что лезвие ему не дадут. – Электрическая. Мне не нравится щетина. Могу побриться при вас.  
– Хорошо, – легко согласилась она. – Но сначала отдохни, Ло. Что-нибудь болит?  
– После того, что вы мне вкололи, – ничего.  
Цуру подождала, но он молчал, и она тихо вышла, заперев за собой дверь камеры.  
Ло лежал, разглядывая потолок. Ему было спокойно и пусто. Он хотел побыть один, и никто не тревожил его часами. И лишь после того, как Ло с трудом сел на койке и отпил горчащего приторного чая, он услышал мягкий шепот Доффи:  
– Я могу побыть с тобой?  
– Почему нет?  
– Твое сознание растерзано, Ло. Тебе может быть больно от любого ментального усилия, – прошептал Доффи. – Знаешь, кто сканировал тебя? Роси, мой родной брат.  
– Я чувствую себя так, словно твой братец изнасиловал меня, – хмуро сказал Ло.  
– Мне знакомо такое ощущение.  
Ло хотел задать ему множество вопросов, но не смог. Он просто лежал и разглядывал мелкие трещины на потолочных плитах. Слушал свое дыхание и молчал.  
Доффи коснулся пальцами его щеки и тихо проговорил:  
– Мы с братом пошли разными путями, когда мне было лет двенадцать. Брат добровольно примкнул к правительственной организации и попал в подземную лабораторию. Он уже много лет работает с такими же законопослушными металюдьми.  
Его слова проходили сквозь Ло легкой вибрацией низкого тембра. Прикосновения теплых пальцев ощущались, как скользящие по лицу лучи солнца. Ло закрыл глаза и представил, что лежит на песке, раскинув руки, а над ним высокое чистое небо и волосы ерошит ветер с моря.  
– Почему, когда ты со мной, я вижу море, Доффи? Почему оно внутри меня?  
– Может, ты видишь наше счастливое будущее? – сдержанно хохотнул Доффи. – А еще, знаешь, фантазии о морских волнах – от эротического голода.  
– Как ты попал сюда? – Ло не смог сосредоточиться на разговоре, его носило мысленным ветром по разодранным фрагментам сознания.  
– Мой брат решил, что я как менталист опасен для общества и правительства. Он шпионил за мной, а потом заманил в ловушку – меня поймали и посадили в клетку.  
Доффи снова хохотнул и отрывисто добавил:  
– Он тогда мысленно сказал мне, что ему нужна помощь. Он плакал, и я пришел. Теперь я здесь.  
– Какая печальная история. Мне посочувствовать?  
Ло ухмыльнулся.  
– Нет, – серьезно сказал Доффи. – Но ты должен знать еще кое-что обо мне. Не хочу, чтобы ты услышал это от кого-то другого.  
Он сделал небольшую паузу, а потом отчеканил:  
– Я убил отца, когда был маленьким. Из-за этого мой брат бросил меня и добровольно сдался в лабораторию.  
Ло ничего не сказал, и Доффи с легким удивлением прошептал:  
– Тебе все равно?  
– Если убил – значит, было за что, – сонно отозвался Ло. Ему сделалось безразлично – убийца Доффи, насильник, вор, прелюбодей или клятвопреступник. Ведь под землей, в тюрьме из бетона и металла, у Ло никого больше не было.  
– Спи, – вместе с дыханием лба Ло коснулись обветренные губы, и Доффи исчез, растворившись в белом шуме сознания.  
Но Ло еще долго лежал на боку, бездумно глядя через коридор на зеркальную поверхность со значком склада инвентаря. Там не было никакого человеческого силуэта, только, с усилием прищурившись, можно было различить оранжевую робу, свесившуюся с койки длинную руку и черные растрепанные волосы Ло. Всего лишь мутное отражение.  
Ло продолжал смотреть, хоть правый глаз и стало подергивать от напряжения, а боковое зрение теперь рябило помехами. Не сразу, а плавно, линия за линией, сквозь непрозрачное стекло стали проступать очертания. Тусклый нечеткий комок пульсировал в глубине. Контуры прорезались все ярче, пока не сложились в будто бы нарисованное на бумаге в анатомическом атласе сердце с тщательно выведенными сосудами. В черноте билось, качая кровь, обведенное красным сердце, раз за разом сокращались его мышцы. Оно было огромным, в полтора раза больше человеческого. И стучало слабо, как у спящего.  
В полудреме Ло смотрел, как тихо бьется большое сердце уснувшего Доффи, пока и сам не провалился в забытье.

Ло был в чужом сне, стоял рядом с маленьким Доффи, который казался размытым, ускользающим из фокуса худым мальчишкой. В руке Ло был пистолет с шершавой выщербленной рукоятью. Дуло глядело в лицо мужчины, рано состарившегося и, должно быть, в молодости красивого. Стоя перед Ло на коленях, мужчина всхлипывал, дрожали его побелевшие губы, топорщились светлые с проседью усы.  
– Прости меня, – бормотал он. – Да... Да, я убил маму! Но, Доффи, ты должен понять, я не мог себя контролировать. Эта сила...  
Он широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на свои ладони со скрюченными пальцами. Он говорил, что ничего не знал. Не знал, что его тело с возрастом изменилось и годами излучало мощный радиационный фон. Не знал, что болезнь и смерть мамы связаны с облучением радиацией.  
– Доффи, послушай! Вы с Роси не заболели, значит, вы можете быть такими же, как я, – затараторил мужчина, потянувшись к нему. – Доффи, я знаю, что ты меня не простишь. Но мне жаль, мне так жаль...  
– Отчего же не прощу? – Руки Доффи и Ло одновременно взвели курок с сухим четким щелчком. – Я прощаю.  
За секунду до выстрела, уже чувствуя запах пороха, Ло стиснул ладонь Доффи. Что-то черное переменчивым клубящимся облаком приближалось к ним, и нужно было бежать, пока оно не накрыло их с головой. Выдираясь на верхний слой сна, Ло тащил Доффи за собой, хоть тот и сопротивлялся, тянул обратно.  
Задыхаясь, с заходящимся сердцем, Ло оказался в длинном коридоре. Одна за другой беззвучно гасли лампы, и света становилось все меньше, тьма отсекала фрагмент за фрагментом, затапливала плоскость сна.  
– Уходи, – одними губами проговорил Ло и подтолкнул маленького Доффи. – Твой брат пришел за тобой.  
Доффи покачал головой, глядя снизу вверх, а потом потянул Ло за рукав комбинезона, прося наклониться. Доффи молча коротко замахнулся и влепил Ло не по-детски мощную пощечину.  
Сон резко оборвался – как ножом отрезало.  
Ло сел на койке, потирая ноющую горящую щеку и мрачно глядя на застывший за стеклом камеры силуэт. На него из коридора ответно смотрел хмурый Роси, сутулый и похожий в своей шубе на мокрого встрепанного ворона. Он неподвижно стоял по ту сторону стекла, скорбно кривя губы с размазанной карминовой помадой. Как неуклюжий и странный клоун с полуистлевших фотографий бродячего цирка.  
– Убирайся, – процедил Ло, не слыша своего голоса.  
Роси не сдвинулся с места, только порылся в кармане, достал скомканный лист бумаги и развернул, показывая.  
«Извини», – было косо выведено на бумаге.  
Ло неторопливо, с особым смаком показал ему средний палец и сказал, тщательно артикулируя, куда должен катиться чертов Роси.  
Плечи Роси поднялись и опустились от неслышного глубокого вздоха. Он снова упрямо ткнул в стекло помятым листом, будто восклицая:  
– Извини!  
Он хотел еще что-то написать, уже доставал огрызок карандаша, но его остановили. Ло увидел в коридоре пожилого мужчину с мощными плечами и выступающим животом над поясом белого кителя военного образца. Мужчина знаками, на языке глухонемых что-то сказал Роси и утешающее хлопнул его по спине со всей силы, заставив покачнуться. Роси бросил еще один долгий тоскливый взгляд на Ло и ушел, старательно переставляя длинные тонкие ноги, словно боясь оступиться и упасть.  
В коридоре стало светлее, лампы разгорелись во всю мощь, а мужчина в белом кителе сдержанно улыбнулся и произнес:  
– Приятно познакомиться с доктором Трафальгаром Ло. Я – Сенгоку, один из руководителей лаборатории Импел Даун. А также ответственный за тестирование вновь прибывших металюдей.  
У него была выправка бывалого вояки и прямая, как у Цуру, спина. Бородатое лицо прорезали глубокие морщины. На его белом кителе ярко выделялись, сияя золотом, воротничок-стойка, эполеты и пуговицы.  
– Ты думаешь, что я похож на капитана военно-морских сил? – отпирая замок, спросил Сенгоку добродушным тоном. – Был у меня опыт службы на флоте, был... Некоторые новички говорят, что рядом со мной чувствуют себя юнгами. А ты?  
Ло безразлично пожал плечами и протянул руки, позволяя сковать их тяжелыми браслетами. Его поразило то, как быстро этот рабский жест стал для него привычным, почти обыденным. Тюрьма уже начала давить на него каменными стенами, стараясь смять в месиво из костей и плоти.  
– Предварительные прогнозы наших аналитиков сводятся к тому, что, вероятно, у тебя, Ло, есть парапсихические способности, – Сенгоку с удивительной легкостью оратора выдавал длинные фразы, звучащие в его исполнении плавно и убедительно. – Проще говоря, ты можешь оказаться чистым менталистом или эмпатом. Или, допустим, научиться двигать мыслью предметы.  
Ло многозначительно кивнул. Он разглядывал Сенгоку, стараясь выискать признаки какой-нибудь смертельной болезни. Они только познакомились, а Ло уже хотел, чтобы Сенгоку умер дурной мучительной смертью.  
– О тебе сейчас не самые лестные отзывы, Ло, – добавил Сенгоку, выводя его в коридор, где их уже ждали два хмурых медбрата. – Ты злой на весь мир, замкнутый человек. Эгоист. Что не удивительно, учитывая твою биографию.  
Ло только покачал головой и начал подниматься по лестнице. Его конвоировали, тесно обступив, следя за каждым движением.  
Сенгоку теперь шел молча, слегка припадая на одну ногу, и дышал тяжелее. Все-таки годы брали свое, и суставы наверняка ныли к дождливой сырой погоде.  
– Там, снаружи – дождь? – рассеянно спросил Ло, думая о том, что его жизнь уже успела разделиться на «до» и «после» заключения. И теперь чудилось, будто пасмурная прохладная погода с серым низким небом нравилась ему годы назад.  
– Как ты узнал?  
Вопрос был задан, но ответа Сенгоку не стал ждать. Он отпер мощную дверь на одной из площадок лестницы и жестом пригласил войти. За широким проемом виднелось огромное ослепительно-белое помещение, украшенное золотом, как и одежда Сенгоку. Ровными рядами выстроились рабочие столы из полупрозрачного пластика. Текла оживленная река людей в светлых халатах. Стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь легким шепотом, стуком клавиш компьютеров и скрипом карандашей. Пахло химикатами и целебными травами, как в лавке аптекаря.  
– Основной блок лаборатории – наша гордость, – сказал Сенгоку, опускаясь в кресло и указывая на стул подле себя. – Садись.  
Ло сел, закинул ногу на ногу, устроил на колене руки в тяжелых браслетах, тянущих к полу.  
Показав ему толстую папку с картонным переплетом, Сенгоку веско произнес:  
– Это лишь сотая часть информации о тебе, Ло. Мы следили за тобой с того момента, как ты стал единственным, кто не заразился и выжил во Флевансе. В последние годы нас поразил высочайший процент успешных операций, проводимых тобой.  
– Я хороший врач.  
– Слишком хороший. Но не законопослушный. Мы все знаем о твоей торговле наркотиками.  
– Наркотики? – усмехнувшись, переспросил Ло. – И что? В тюрьму меня посадите? Там условия будут лучше, чем здесь.  
– Нет, напротив, мы забудем обо всех твоих провинностях. И если ты будешь сотрудничать и работать на нашу организацию, то условия станут сказочными, – пообещал Сенгоку, темные матовые глаза которого в упор смотрели в лицо Ло. – Сейчас тебя содержат на нижнем уровне, в блоке для самых опасных и агрессивных металюдей. Но у нашей лаборатории есть десятки этажей над землей и жилые корпуса. Мы поселим тебя в просторной квартире и станем исправно платить – тебе такое и не снилось. Ты еле концы с концами сводил.  
Он произнес: «У тебя будет все, Ло», – и серая картонная папка в его руках медленно налилась цветом желтой осенней листвы. Цвет плавно обратился в золотой, а пальцы Сенгоку напряглись, удерживая потяжелевший, отливающий блеском металла предмет.  
– Меня называют Золотой Будда, потому что я могу превратить любой материал в золото на молекулярном уровне. У нас нет недостатка в средствах, как ты понимаешь, – в голосе Сенгоку проскальзывали нотки тщательно скрываемого самодовольства. – Ты ведь врач и ученый, Ло. Неужели ты не хочешь работать в прекрасно оснащенной лаборатории?  
– Звучит неплохо. – Ло заставил себя приподнять уголки губ.  
– Тогда приступим к физическим тестам, – оживленно заговорил Сенгоку. – Ты познакомишься с группой новичков – отличные молодые ребята.

В стерильно-белой комнате Ло сидел на лавке в углу и ловил на себе недоверчивые взгляды. Новички в таких же, как у него, оранжевых робах устроились поодаль, сторонясь Ло, словно он мог ухватить их зубами за шею и выдрать хребтину. Только на нем были наручники, как на самой опасной твари в этом вольере.  
Ло злился на них и на себя самого. С полчаса назад, когда у него брали на анализ кровь из вены, он почувствовал сильное головокружение и слабость, хотя вида не подал. И сейчас его мутило. Иногда он думал о том, что точно не помнит, когда ел в последний раз, – голода не было, только слабость. Он даже немного посмеялся сам над собой, потому что превратился в животное, которое в неволе отказывается от пищи. Это казалось таким забавным – жаль, Ло смеялся один, без Доффи.  
Новички шептались, один даже тыкал в сторону Ло пальцем. Им было неуютно оттого, что они заперты с Ло, страшным злым Ло.  
К нему посмел осторожно приблизиться только один из них. Высокий молодой мужчина, плотно сбитый, с широкими мощными плечами. Его руки, шею и щеки покрывали длинные серебряные волоски, будто подшерсток на звериной шкуре.  
Он склонился к Ло и робко проговорил:  
– Извини, пожалуйста... Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты очень бледный.  
Ло посмотрел в его черные глаза с огромными радужками и мягкой оторочкой неровных ресниц, нечеловеческие глаза.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Сяду с тобой? – все еще неуверенно сказал мужчина, а потом протянул крупную ладонь с короткими пальцами. – Меня зовут Бепо.  
– Я – Ло.  
Рука Бепо оказалась грубой на ощупь, шершавой и горячей.  
– Мне здесь не по себе, – перешел на шепот Бепо. – Они говорят: я превращаюсь, мутирую. Страшновато мне. И еще мех – то вырастет, то клочьями облезает.  
– И в кого ты превращаешься? Может, в волка? Или в енота? – Ло даже захотел поддержать разговор. Он изучающее разглядывал Бепо, думая о том, что было бы интересно провести вскрытие мутанта. Что там внутри, под кожей, шерстью, тонким слоем жира и мышцами?  
– Не хотел бы стать енотом. Доктора говорят, что шерсть на мне медвежья, – на ухо ему по секрету сообщил Бепо. – А еще я видел одного парня из другой группы – так он в улитку превратился. Я слышал, он теперь работает в отделе связистов.  
Склонив голову набок, Ло пропускал часть его слов и все смотрел и смотрел на мохнатую шкуру. И вот размыто, как за стеклом, по которому текут струи дождя, забрезжили контуры внутреннего строения тела Бепо. Странный деформированный позвоночник с большими толстыми костями. За рядами ребер – пока еще нечеткие комки органов. Полупрозрачная плоть, как нитями, прошитая сотнями кровеносных сосудов.  
– Ло? – обеспокоенно позвал Бепо, кажется, испугавшись его отсутствующего остекленевшего взгляда. – Ло, твои зрачки...  
– Что – мои зрачки? – хрипло выдохнул Ло.  
– Они вертикальные, как у кошки, – еле слышно сказал Бепо.  
– Никому не говори об этом, – то ли приказал, то ли попросил Ло, который не хотел бы раскрывать свои способности раньше времени. Он бы предпочел иметь козыри в рукаве. – Ты понял?  
Бепо часто закивал, а потом отвернулся, боязливо косясь на вошедших людей в белых халатах.  
Медики молча быстро сделали каждому укол в плечо из шприц-пистолетов. Ло уделили чуть больше времени – холодными пальцами в тонких перчатках поймали нить пульса на его шее. Но ничего не сказали, а ухватили его под руки и повели прочь из комнаты.  
Так начались физические испытания. 

Ло лежал в темноте под запертой крышкой в узком, более всего похожем на гроб, ящике. Было так холодно, что Ло казалось, будто сердце сжалось, стало камнем в груди и давит на ребра, проминая их. Тело было погружено в ледяную воду, прибывающую по капле с тихим монотонным плеском. Ло старался дышать ровнее – собственное дыхание теплым облаком оседало у дрожащих губ. Широко распахнутыми глазами он пялился в черноту, но было так темно, что иногда ему чудилось, будто на самом деле его веки сомкнуты.  
Он помнил, как человек в белом скучающим голосом сообщил, что сейчас для Ло будут созданы экстремальные условия, которые активируют способности его тела. Ло знал, что с тех пор прошел лишь десяток минут. Но во мраке время растягивалось, как перерезанное и извлеченное из плоти сухожилие.  
Мокрая одежда липким коконом обхватывала остывающее тело, с которым Ло постепенно терял связь. Он засыпал, ступень за ступенью спускаясь в холод и темноту. Вместо звука шагов в ушах все тише и тише стучало сердце. Резкий спазм и отчаянная пульсация крови давно пошли на спад, и теперь Ло был неподвижен и расслаблен. Он думал о том, что не так представлял себе физические испытания. Его мысли были, как неясные сгустки, которые никак не могли оформиться до конца.  
Вода все прибывала, капля за каплей, заливалась в уши, кольцом обхватывала шею. Еще полчаса, и она поднимется так, что холодной маской ляжет на лицо Ло и закроет ему рот и нос, не давая больше вдохнуть.  
Ло не шевелился, тело будто растворилось во тьме. Вместе с водой его накрывало тем чувством, которое он всегда держал на коротком поводке, не позволяя ему лаять и скалить зубы. Его заполняло одиночество.  
Был только он. Один-единственный Ло, запертый в ящике. Не было родителей и сестры – они исчезли из мыслей и будто никогда и не существовали.  
И ярче, резче всего и болезненнее ощущалась тоска по кому-то живому, а не умершему десяток лет назад.  
«Доффи, черт тебя дери, почему тебя нет со мной, когда ты так нужен? – судорожно подумал Ло, когда вода холодом коснулась уголков его губ и поползла выше. – Ну и ублюдок же ты. Сукин сын! Где ты?»  
«Они же не станут?.. – спросил Ло у темноты, судорожно дыша, пытаясь приподняться, чтобы вода не залилась в нос. – Они же откроют ящик?»  
В последний момент, перед тем как его накрыло с головой, Ло помнил только то, что ненавидел Доффи. Это острое чувство резало не хуже ножа, втыкалось раз за разом между ребер.  
Доффи – ненавидел. Остальных даже ненавидеть не мог, лишь хотел медленно, без суеты разделать тупым скальпелем, вырезать органы и показать им, еще живым.  
И он видел, черт возьми, видел сквозь крышку гроба три человеческих силуэта, внутри которых пульсировали детальные, как картинки в анатомическом атласе, сердца. Кости двигались, сокращалась мышечная ткань. Он видел черепа. Видел мозг внутри и глазные яблоки, нервами подсоединенные к нему.  
Он смотрел на человеческие органы, задыхаясь, захлебываясь студеной водой, и знал, что мог бы выдрать их голыми руками.  
Но чернота наступала, заливаясь в глаза, и вскоре все вокруг погрузилось во тьму.

Когда Ло очнулся, то долго смотрел на раствор, каплями спускающийся по трубке к катетеру в вене. Стойка капельницы загораживала лампу на потолке, и лучи преломлялись в полупрозрачном растворе. Трубка сияла, словно по ней струился свет прямо к сгибу локтя Ло. Было красиво. Безмятежно любуясь, Ло отчетливо понимал, что он лежит в медотсеке под веществами.  
Рука занемела, и ее приятно тянуло там, где под кожу впивалась игла, закрепленная пластырем. Ло смотрел на свои неподвижные пальцы и татуировку на предплечье – овал с треугольными острыми зубцами снаружи. На побледневшей коже черные линии казались чернилами на снегу. И это тоже было красиво – Ло улыбнулся.  
– Как твое самочувствие?  
На соседнюю пустующую койку опустилась Цуру, закинула ногу на ногу, тихо скрипнув суставами. Она выглядела утомленной и осунувшейся, истончившейся, как подтаявшая скульптура изо льда.  
– Спасибо, мне хорошо, – искренне ответил Ло, глядя в ее темные глаза с покрасневшими уголками. – Вы устали?  
Она покачала головой и хмуро глянула на капельницу:  
– Что за препараты? Ты сам не свой, Ло.  
– Почему?  
Цуру положила сухую легкую ладонь ему на лоб и после долгого молчания сказала:  
– Когда тебя достали из ящика, ты говорил ужасные вещи. И все повторял, что видишь каждого насквозь. В одного лаборанта ткнул пальцем, мол, у него рак легких. Указал на другого – увеличена печень.  
Она сделала краткую паузу, поглаживая Ло по волосам, и продолжила:  
– Похоже, ты и правда обладаешь особым ментальным зрением. Редкое умение, ценное для хирурга.  
– Здорово.  
Цуру тихо вздохнула, а потом положила на койку подле него пакет. С трудом раскрыв его левой рукой, свободной от катетера, Ло увидел бритву и свои старые книги по медицине. Он погладил знакомые истрепавшиеся корешки, подклеенные липкой лентой. Хрипло выдохнул:  
– Вы были у меня дома?  
– Мы без спросу взяли твои вещи. Ты злишься?  
– Нет. Мне все равно, – ответил Ло. В него капля за каплей вливалось отупляющее счастье, текло в кровь через трубку. 

Из медотсека его выпустили в наручниках – Ло сам подставил запястья, а потом позволил куда-то вести себя по стерильно-белым коридорам. Он не задавал вопросов. На сгибе правой руки ныл темно-фиолетовый синяк от иглы, а вещества все еще струились вместе с кровью по жилам.  
Ло не было. Он словно взял отпуск и взлетел под потолок к ярким лампам, оставив внизу свою пустую оболочку, хрупкую и высохшую, как хитиновый панцирь мертвой осы.  
Его провели через рекреационную зону и усадили на скамью в просторной столовой, обитой мягкими панелями, как изолятор в психушке. Ло долго смотрел в тарелку с белесой кашей, блестящим, будто пластиковым, горохом и тушеной морковью. Ему в руку вложили тупую вилку и велели есть.  
– Ло? – кто-то тихо шепнул ему на ухо. – Ты как?  
На него с тревогой смотрел Бепо, лицо которого, искореженное деформациями, теперь еще больше напоминало медвежью морду. Зубы походили на клыки, а щетина на щеках стала густой белой шерстью.  
– Хорошо, – приветливо откликнулся Ло – губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку.  
– Ты так напугал всех этих, ну, в белых халатах, – на ухо ему поведал Бепо. – Ты одному из них пообещал, что вскроешь его скальпелем, отрежешь почку и зашьешь ему же в кишки.  
– Ужасно, – безразлично отметил Ло, ковыряя вилкой твердый горох. Голода он не чувствовал.  
– Они сами виноваты, довели тебя до состояния аффекта, – укоризненно проговорил Бепо и добавил: – Хочешь, я отдам тебе свое желе из смородины и банан? Сам я съем твою кашу и овощи – вижу, ты их совсем не хочешь, а тебе нужно поесть.  
Ло кивнул. Сейчас он мог согласиться на что угодно. Он растворился в потоке психотропных веществ и стал его частью, послушной и счастливой частицей. Впервые после смерти родителей ему было так хорошо и спокойно. Сердце до краев заполняла синтетическая фальшивая радость.  
Он хвалил желе, темно-фиолетовое, как синяки на сгибе локтя и следы от наручников на запястьях.  
Вскоре Ло увели в камеру, тихого и послушного. Он очень медленно брился под пристальным взглядом угрюмой Цуру. Еще дольше сидел на полу в душевой под пахнущими химикатами струями. И Цуру все еще следила за ним, устроившись на его койке и неторопливо перелистывая книги по медицине.  
Она говорила с Ло, но он ее не понимал и слышал только несмолкающий шелест воды.

Лампы не горели, камеру до потолка заполнял серо-черный полумрак. Ло очнулся от кошмара. Ему снился незнакомый заброшенный лагерь посреди леса, яркие вспышки взрывов и бетонный обломок стены, рухнувший и придавивший Ло к земле. После пробуждения дышать было тяжело.  
Синтетическое счастье испарилось, и теперь тоска давила на грудь, дробила и выламывала кости.  
– Суки, – сипло выдохнул Ло. – Ненавижу.  
Он сел на коротко скрипнувшей койке и некоторое время слушал тишину.  
Доффи не было. Ментальный эфир еле слышно шумел помехами, как море, перебирающее песок и гальку.  
– Доффи?..  
И снова только шелест и тихий звук падения капель из неплотно завернутого питьевого крана. Омерзительный мерный стук, так похожий на тот, что Ло слышал в наглухо закрытом ящике.  
Ло вновь заснул, чувствуя себя обманутым. 

Кто-то гладил Ло по плечам и груди, оставляя теплые следы от больших шершавых ладоней. Водил пальцами по его животу там, где вниз уходила полоса жестких волос и дальше, у самого члена. Медленно, тягуче целовал в шею над воротником робы, влажно прихватывая кожу зубами, скользя языком.  
Ло открыл глаза, но увидел лишь темный потолок и потухшие лампы. И все же он был в камере не один.  
– Доффи, что ты делаешь, черт возьми?  
– А как ты сам думаешь? – низкий голос волнами дрожи прошел по его телу.  
– Почему тебя не было? – Ло уже свыкся с тем, что они обмениваются вопросами. Он попытался отстранить от себя невидимого Доффи, но не смог, руки ощущали только прохладный воздух.  
– Рядом со мной все время был мой брат, Роси. При нем я скрываю то, что могу дотянуться мыслями до кого-то вне своей камеры.  
Со словами «у меня в голове есть чип-передатчик, который должен полностью блокировать мои ментальные способности» Доффи коротко поцеловал Ло в висок, словно показывая, где находится чип. И добавил:  
– Я столько лет провел в камере, что развил свои способности. Но я мог мысленно дотянуться лишь до коридора. А потом пришел ты – ты хорошо работаешь на прием, поэтому смог услышать меня, Ло.  
– Понятно. А теперь не трогай меня, – приказал Ло, когда на его шее вновь влажным жаром осело учащенное дыхание Доффи.  
– Я хочу тебя утешить. Тебе ведь было так одиноко, – ехидно прозвучало в ответ. – Тебе ведь хочется, чтобы я обнял тебя и сказал, что все будет хорошо?  
– Нет, – вслух отрезал Ло, но уже ощутил, как вокруг тесно сжимается кольцо цепких длинных рук.  
– Все будет хорошо.  
– Замолчи.  
– Все будет хорошо, Ло.  
– Я понял. Замолчи!  
– Мы отсюда выберемся, я обещаю.  
– Замолчи! – резко, с нажимом сказал, будто выплюнул, Ло и затих, отчетливо услышав стук большого сердца Доффи.  
– Закрой глаза.  
Ло послушался и теперь уже не мог отличить реальное от воображаемого. Он лежал, втиснутый в койку тяжелым твердым телом и слышал, как шумит в жилах быстро струящаяся кровь Доффи.  
– Я предлагаю тебе ментальный секс, Ло, – прозвучало легко и самоуверенно. – Безопасно и не больно.  
Ло хотел ответить, но Доффи не позволил:  
– Теперь ты – замолчи. Тебе понравится.  
Ло никогда не думал, что будет тихо постанывать, скользя лопатками по койке и судорожно обнимать призрачного мужчину, пропуская между дрожащими пальцами ночной воздух. Он не знал, как это, когда легкими разрядами электричества, импульсами от позвонка к позвонку, от мозга к сердцу проходят волны тепла. А лихорадочный, все нарастающий жар потоком струится вниз к вставшему твердому члену. Все было, как во влажном горячем сне, когда реальное и нереальное сталкиваются, высекая искры. Ло знал, что сам стянул с себя штаны и сам скользил ладонью по крепко стоящему стволу. Сам разводил ноги и трогал себя, слегка проникая одним пальцем. Но он ощущал большие руки Доффи поверх своих рук, слышал его короткие низкие стоны. Доффи целовал в губы глубоко и жадно, скользя языком, забирая дыхание Ло. Он был снаружи и внутри Ло, входил, легко сливаясь с его мыслями, угадывая желания и передавая свои.  
– Хочу тебе присунуть, – говорил невидимый Доффи. – Но у меня большой и длинный. Тебе придется потерпеть.  
– Ты же не... – Ло хотел сказать, что это невозможно, но Доффи уже подхватил его под коленку, заставляя раскрыться сильнее. В задницу уперлась крупная, чуть влажная головка, плавно надавила, протискиваясь.  
Сдавленно застонав, Ло впился ногтями в крепкие напряженные плечи Доффи, с трудом принимая член глубже.  
– Разве... – Ло захлебнулся дыханием. – Разве ты не мог... вообразить лубрикант?  
– Это твоя фантазия, Ло, – серьезно откликнулся Доффи. – Ты хотел жестче. И ты получишь мой член целиком, потому что тебе это нравится.  
Ло плохо помнил, как коротко вскрикивал под ним и говорил: «Нет, нет, я не хочу так». А потом сдался и, перед тем как кончить, не своим голосом просил, чтобы Доффи был еще грубее. 

  
Дождь выстукивал по крыше старой деревянной веранды. Пахло еловой хвоей и липкими, только-только развернувшимися по весне листьями. Ло смотрел на свои меченные татуировками руки, которые обхватывали кружку с кофе. От черной жидкости терпко тянуло горечью и дубовой корой – из-за выдержанного коньяка и незнакомых пряных трав.  
Ло перевел взгляд на мокрое крыльцо и стволы каштанов, плотно обступивших дом. Ло знал, что на сотни миль кругом лишь леса, перемежающиеся высокими каменистыми холмами. И где-то там, так далеко, что не слышно шума волн, бьется о высокие скалы беспокойное северное море.  
– Ты опять в моем сне?  
– Нет, – ответил Доффи, который был рядом смутной размытой тенью. – Я взял тебя в свой сон. Твоему сознанию необходим отдых. Секс помог тебе расслабиться, но не до конца.  
– Если бы ты так оттрахал меня в реальности – порвал бы, – сказал Ло. Прозвучало неожиданно мягко и беззлобно. Дождь убаюкивал, свежий воздух усыплял. Ло успокаивало приятное опустошение. Сознание очистилось, и среди его прозрачных слоев плавало новое чувство, пока еще безымянное.  
– Во-первых, в реальности я буду осторожнее. Во-вторых, ты еще не знаешь обо всех способностях своего тела, Ло.  
Доффи сделал паузу, а потом заговорил гораздо строже, напряженно:  
– Не знаешь – и не узнаешь, если будешь и дальше позволять колоть тебе транквилизаторы, седативное и наркоту. Хотя, может, тебе понравилось получать счастье внутривенно.  
– Не понравилось – сам знаешь, – тихо ответил Ло. На мгновение ему показалось, что Доффи тревожится за него.  
– Я прочел мысли медперсонала и охраны, тех людей, что проходят по коридору близко к моей камере. Тебя боятся, потому что ты ведешь себя асоциально. Ло, тебя считают циничным, лишенным жалости ублюдком. Неужели так сложно мимикрировать, чтобы к тебе стали лучше относиться?  
Ло пожал плечами, глядя, как подрагивает от капель листва. Обычно он злился, когда его отчитывали, но сейчас был слишком занят странным, все разрастающимся в груди чувством. Ло озяб, но ему казалось, словно сердце стало вдвое горячее и грело изнутри.  
– Это место я создал специально для тебя, – мирно заговорил Доффи, не получив ответа. – Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе мою внутреннюю Дресс Розу – остров с городом из белого камня.  
– Когда-нибудь – это когда?  
– Когда-нибудь – это в нашем возможном будущем, – эхом откликнулся Доффи. – Знаешь, в лаборатории есть одна женщина – метачеловек, способный предсказывать судьбу. Если я верно прочел мысли твоих тюремщиков, завтра ты встретишься с ней. Она рисует картины, и все, что она изображает, рано или поздно сбывается.  
Он надолго умолк.  
Ло пытался разглядеть лицо Доффи, но четко видел лишь крепкое плечо под тканью светлой рубашки и выступающие ключицы в расстегнутом на пару пуговиц вороте. От загара кожа была теплого медового оттенка.  
Доффи медленно проговорил:  
– Однажды предсказательница нарисовала мне картину – злобного мальчика на горе трупов. Я думаю, это был ты, Ло, в моей судьбе.  
– А может, не я, а ты сам?  
– Может, – засмеялся Доффи. – Ведь мы так похожи. А те картины трудно расшифровать – такой уж у художницы стиль.  
Он еще что-то говорил, но Ло уже не слышал, потому что медленно проваливался в сон во сне – спокойный и без сновидений. Его обнимали руки Доффи, и все на свете было хорошо, так, как и предначертано.

Рано утром Ло разбудил санитар, плеснув ему в лицо стакан прохладной воды и с силой похлопав ладонью по щеке. Ло никак не мог прийти в себя, зрение подводило, а в горле стоял вязкий ком, будто вот-вот вывернет жидкостью из пустого желудка.  
Его пытались покормить жидкой, пахнущей синтетикой кашей, и он все-таки сблевал на белый халат санитара. Тогда Ло перестали мучить едой, заковали в наручники и выволокли из камеры.  
В длинном узком коридоре лаборатории мигала одна из ламп, свет и тени нервно дергались. По обе стороны от скованного Ло шли санитары, а сзади охранник с шокером. Безмолвный конвой. Мрачная свита злого менталиста. Они миновали зеркальную поверхность двери в соседний отсек. Ло встретился взглядом со своим бледным отражением, посмотрел в запавшие глаза с синевато-черными тенями у век. Рослый Ло на пару дюймов превосходил самого высокого из конвоиров, но санитары были крупнее и мощнее. Среди них он казался еще более худым, таким болезненно тощим он еще никогда не был. Яркая тюремная роба болталась на его широких костистых плечах. Отворачиваясь и опуская голову, он думал о том, что может умереть или сойти с ума, если не выберется из подземной лаборатории.  
За поворотом коридора всей группе пришлось потесниться, прижимаясь к стене. Навстречу им четверо охранников вели Бепо. На его лице, похожем больше на звериную маску, был металлический намордник. От ошейника шла толстая цепь к обхватывающим мохнатые лапы браслетам и ножным кандалам. Глаза Бепо влажно блестели, склеенные ресницы дрожали оттого, что, глядя на Ло, он плакал. Были слышны еле различимые за намордником всхлипы.  
– Куда вы его? – сипло вытолкнул из пересохшего рта Ло.  
– На опыты, – ответили ему, подтолкнув в спину. – Шагай.  
Ло пришлось тащить, он все оборачивался, не желая терять Бепо из виду, а тот крутил медвежьей башкой, и лента металла сдавливала его шею. Бепо пытался еще раз взглянуть на Ло, а нечеловеческие, деформированные мутацией плечи вздрагивали от усиливающихся рыданий. Он скрылся за поворотом, и только тогда конвою удалось заставить Ло идти дальше.  
Ло трясло. С ним давно никто не был так добр, как Бепо. И почему все, кто нравился Ло, умирают? Он не сомневался, что видел Бепо в последний раз. Он задыхался, сердце, казалось, вместе с волной желчи подступило к горлу. Мысли и воспоминания обратились в острые осколки, каждый из которых резал в лоскуты, до крови, до прозрачной лимфы.  
Ло, мало что соображающего, завели в полутемное, обитое мягкими панелями помещение, усадили и приковали наручниками к кольцу на стене.  
– Жди.  
И он ждал, пока в комнату не привели немолодую полную женщину с лицом, изборожденным мимическими морщинами. Ее тусклые волосы с проседью были коротко подстрижены под машинку, но кое-где виднелись некогда окрашенные в ядовито-оранжевый пряди. Она держалась гордо, расправляла спину и плечи, будто привыкла быть красавицей в центре внимания и на ней не мешковатая смирительная рубашка, а платье.  
Медбратья медленно развязали рукава ее рубашки, освобождая руки. Положили на пол листы бумаги и восковые карандаши, после чего отступили к стене. Растирая затекшие запястья, женщина проводила санитаров презрительным взглядом выцветших глаз.  
– Меня зовут Джора, – высоким с истерическими нотками голосом заговорила она, приближаясь к Ло. – Я художница.  
Ло кивнул.  
– А ты Ло, ведь так? – дребезжала, как несмазанная дверная петля, Джора, усаживаясь подле него и подтаскивая к себе листок бумаги и два карандаша – синий и желтый. – Даже я о тебе слышала, хотя сижу одна, как сыч. Меня держат в отсеке для психбольных. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что от гениальности до безумия всего один шаг. Но, уж поверь мне, мальчик, я последний шаг еще не сделала.  
– Вы предсказательница?  
– О, конечно, – отчего-то Джора невесело рассмеялась, кривя тонкие, как ниточки, губы и отчаянно черкая по бумаге, с нажимом проводя синие линии. – И скоро мы узнаем, что ждет тебя впереди. Надейся на счастливое будущее. Если Сенгоку увидит на рисунке лужи крови, тебя усыпят, как собаку. Такие уж тут правила.  
Она тоненько громко рассмеялась, звук был, будто вибрирует натянутая струна. Дрожала дряблая шея Джоры, искажался рот со вставным золотым зубом. Она оборвала смех и погрузилась в работу, осторожнее вычерчивая контур то желтым, то синим. Иногда, задумавшись, она склоняла голову, теребила пальцами мочку уха, на которой были видны не затянувшиеся растянутые дырки. Должно быть, раньше Джора носила крупные серьги.  
– Когда-то давно я уже рисовала тебя, Ло, – шепотом заговорила она, едва размыкая губы. – Ты появился в будущем одного менталиста. Сильнейшего из менталистов – я тогда была свободна и следовала за ним. У него была своя команда, мы не подчинялись правительству.  
– Поменьше разговоров, – сделал ей замечание один из людей в белых халатах.  
Джора с досадой швырнула в него горстью восковых мелков и заорала:  
– А к тебе я приду в кошмарах!  
Она понизила голос и пожаловалась Ло:  
– Он до меня домогается, трогает каждый раз, когда связывает мои руки. Ты меня понимаешь? Эти парни наверняка и тебя трогали, так? Ты знаешь, что они могут трахнуть того, кто под веществами? Ты ведь уже был под веществами? Наверняка они тебя лапали...  
– Джора, – прервал ее Ло. – Вы говорили о сильнейшем менталисте. Кто это был?  
Она посмотрела сквозь него:  
– Что? Я не говорила такого. Мне нельзя говорить о Доффи. Его больше нет – его поймали и ликвидировали после того, как он отказался работать на правительство. Нам не разрешают о нем говорить. Он...  
Она не закончила. Она вскинулась и пронзительно закричала, как перепуганная птица. Она забилась в руках санитаров, царапаясь и кусаясь, как голодный зверь. Когда Джору спеленали, она улыбнулась, глядя на Ло умными ясными глазами. Она смотрела с надеждой и болью, почти как Бепо, которого уводили на опыты.  
Ее уволокли, но высокий голос все еще стоял в ушах Ло, а на полу остались карандаши и смятый исчерканный лист бумаги.  
– Жди, – снова безразлично приказали Ло.  
Он долго сидел неподвижно и смотрел прямо перед собой, пока перед его взглядом не оказались длинные ноги Цуру, тонкие, как у цапли. Цуру опустилась на корточки, осторожно ухватила двумя пальцами и подняла с пола рисунок Джоры.  
– Тебя ждет синее море и целый океан подсолнухов, – удовлетворенно проговорила Цуру и показала Ло лист. На бумаге аквамариновый треугольник вторгался в небольшой, неровно заштрихованный солнечно-желтый круг. – Джора всегда рисует абстракции, поэтому ее предсказания трудно расшифровать. Но здесь все очевидно. Никаких мрачных тонов и красных пятен крови. Позитив и неприкрытый эротический оттенок.  
– Эротический? – со скепсисом переспросил Ло. Ему все сильнее казалось, что он таки сошел с ума и теперь проходит арт-терапию в психбольнице.  
– Большинство художников рисуют эротические картины, даже если изображают пейзаж, – пояснила Цуру и мягко, по-матерински улыбнулась. – Ты молодой привлекательный мужчина, поэтому нормально, что твое будущее светлое и в нем будет секс. Можешь считать, что ты прошел проверку. Сенгоку понравится такое предсказание. Редко у кого впереди столько света.  
Она ободряюще погладила его по плечу.  
– Осталось только начать обучение и тренировки, и вскоре ты сможешь успешно работать на нас. Все будет хорошо, Ло.  
– Будет, – глухо отозвался Ло. 

Когда Цуру вела его обратно в камеру, коридор заполнился соленым запахом крови и острым душком медикаментов. Громко заскрипели по полу колеса каталки в такт топоту ног. Из-за поворота вывернули люди в белом, а между ними ехала на металлическом столе груда мяса, закрытая пропитавшейся бурым простыней. По свесившейся и безвольно покачивающейся лапе со светлыми клоками шерсти Ло опознал Бепо.  
– Я должен его оперировать, – хрипло потребовал Ло, вцепившись в хрупкое запястье Цуру.  
– Не должен. Наши доктора – хорошие специалисты. А ты ослаб, и тебе самому нужна помощь, – возразила Цуру и прижалась к стене, чтобы пропустить группу со скрипучей каталкой.  
– Они не справятся! Ваши специалисты с руками в заднице, – процедил Ло, вдыхая вязкий, будто обратившийся в кровь воздух. – Они не увидят того, что могу видеть я.  
– У тебя, как и у многих хирургов, комплекс бога, Ло, – возразила Цуру. – Много мнишь о себе.  
– Я буду работать на правительство, если вы пустите меня в операционную.  
Она слегка переменилась в лице, редкие брови Цуру поднялись в удивлении. Она смотрела на Ло так, будто видела его впервые.  
– Ты тревожишься за Бепо. Я чувствую, – тихо проговорила она и улыбнулась, но выражение глаз осталось строгим. – Ты способен на сопереживание, а значит, не так асоциален, как мы думали.

В операционной стояла такая тишина, что сигналы приборов звучали резко и ощущались остро, как короткие уколы иглы. Слышно было, как в ухо Ло учащенно дышит ассистент, пинцетом зажимающий крупный сосуд. Над столом, залитым ровным мертвенным светом ламп, склонились врачи. Ло отдавал им сухие приказы, выталкивая слова сквозь маску на лице. Сам он дышал через раз и с трудом проглатывал загустевший от крови воздух.  
Ло уже рассказали вкратце, что произошло. Во время опытов Бепо вкололи большую дозу ускоряющих метаболизм препаратов, и его тело начало неконтролируемо изменяться. Кости скелета стремительно преобразовывались в медвежьи, мышцы и сухожилия не успевали за метаморфозами. Всего несколько минут прошло с момента инъекции, а кости уже прорвали мышечный слой и проткнули кожу. Тело превратилось в кровавое месиво с торчащими наружу хрящами.  
Ло лишь молча кивнул, выслушав объяснения, и не изменился в лице. Он оставил всю свою горькую, как неспелая рябина, злость на потом, спрятал ее глубоко в сердце и мысленно запер на ключ. Сейчас он сосредоточенно сшивал Бепо из лоскутов, вправлял кости в суставы, ломал и заново складывал деформированный скелет. Он лепил удивительно податливый и пластичный мышечный каркас. Месиво плоти было живым и тихо дышало развороченной грудной клеткой. Измененным зрением Ло видел сквозь ткани, как сердце Бепо бьется медленно и не в такт.  
– Мне нужны фотографии скелета медведя.  
– Но...  
Ло на секунду поднял взгляд на испуганного ассистента и увидел его глазные яблоки под надбровными дугами черепа, провал вместо носа и все зубы, как на рентгене.  
– Скачай из Интернета и распечатай мне фото скелета медведя, – с нажимом повторил Ло. – И принесите материал для слепков. Нужно изготовить для Бепо когти из металла и несколько опорных костей.  
– Вы хотите прямо сейчас изготовить металлические элементы и закрепить? – осторожно спросил один из докторов. – Он не выдержит.  
– Это его кости не выдержат вес тела, – возразил Ло. – Сейчас я для усиления вставлю пластины со штифтами, но позже мы снова его прооперируем. Заменим берцовые кости, тазовые и позвоночник.  
– Вы не думаете...  
– Я думаю. Заткнитесь и делайте, – тихо сказал Ло, следя за уровнем кровяного давления. – Добавьте коагулянта, плохая свертываемость.  
Он молчал следующие три часа. Ему принесли фотографии медвежьего скелета и детали со штифтами различного диаметра. Ассистент аккуратно утер салфеткой холодную каплю пота с его виска.  
Кровяное давление падало, сердце Бепо билось все слабее, а по сосудам к нему медленно двигался крупный тромб. Ло видел плывущий рывками по кровотоку сгусток, мелкий фрагмент раскрошившегося ребра. Осколок кости нужно было извлечь как можно быстрее, но Ло устал. Ему казалось, что перед глазами, кружась, падают черные перья. Зрение начинало подводить, ярко освещенная операционная наполнялась тьмой.  
– Вколите мне тонизирующее, – слабым голосом проговорил он, с трудом, но твердо удерживая скальпель. – В шею. Руки заняты.  
У основания шеи больно впилась игла шприц-пистолета, и темнота отступила. Ло проморгался, болезненно морщась. Он коротко взглянул на перекошенную морду Бепо, спящего под наркозом, и продолжил операцию.  
Но пинцет скользил, слишком слабо пережимая сосуд, а тромб будто нырял все глубже, утекая ближе к сердцу. Ло отбросил пинцет и погрузил в теплую плоть руки, затянутые в тонкие перчатки. Впервые в жизни во время операции он совершенно не знал, что делает. Руки входили все глубже, как в мягкое сливочное масло, и Ло тянулся к осколку. Ладони Ло прошли сквозь тело Бепо, пальцы сами собой проникли внутрь сосуда, быстро извлекли склизкий тромб и отбросили в плошку у стола. Это было невозможно – но так случилось: на пару мгновений тело Бепо стало проницаемо не только для взгляда Ло, но и для его пальцев.  
– Зашивайте, – велел Ло.  
Он отшатнулся от стола и тяжело опустился на скамью подле ящиков с медикаментами. Ссутулился, свесив руки между ног. С перчаток капало на пол.  
Ло чувствовал себя так, словно только что создал монстра. Или родил ребенка – слабого и уродливого, которому понадобится еще одна операция, а может, и больше. Но рано или поздно детище Ло, его Бепо, окрепнет и станет настоящим зверем. Ло только надеялся, что в душе он останется таким же, как прежде, а вся боль и ненависть выльется слезами. Бепо умел плакать, а значит, он справится.  
Ло полубезумно ухмыльнулся. К нему неслышно подошла Цуру, взяла под руку и мягко повлекла за собой прочь из операционной.  
– Я не хочу его оставлять, – сипло, еле слышно возразил Ло.  
– Ты скоро к нему вернешься, – терпеливо, как маленького, уговаривала Цуру, стягивая с его пальцев грязные перчатки.  
Дальше были коридоры, лестница, стеклянный лифт, после плавного толчка взмывший вверх, прочь из подземелья. Все вокруг перемешивалось и медленно кружилось, текло цветными пятнами. Вцепившись слабыми руками в поручень, Ло смотрел с высоты на внешний двор Импел Даун, где покачивались зеленые кроны каштанов. Последним, что Ло помнил из внешнего мира, были тьма, холод и снег. Сейчас же его окружили яркие вспышки цветущей весны.  
Поняв его настроение, Цуру положила ладонь на плечо Ло и негромко пояснила:  
– Тебе должно быть интересно, сколько времени ты был под землей. Недолго, Ло, не тревожься. Здесь так тепло потому, что наша лаборатория гораздо южнее того города, в котором ты жил. Тебя перевезли сюда вертолетом, пока ты был без сознания.  
Ло ничего не сказал, лишь с непривычки сильно щурился на солнце и скользил взглядом по взрывам кустов цветущей сирени. Он точно не знал почему, но для него важно было впитать в себя без остатка весну, чтобы потом передать эти сочные живые образы Доффи. Сердце трепыхнулось в груди и странно заныло, будто у Ло была тахикардия.  
– Скучаешь по кому-то? – ловя его эмоции, спросила Цуру. По ее лицу скользили тени от балок перекрытий, морщины на свету виделись четко, как борозды в мраморе, проведенные резцом.  
– Нет.  
Она больше не задавала вопросов, догадавшись, что еще немного – и он начнет злиться. Цуру вывела Ло из лифта и проводила по коридору, пронизанному чистыми лучами солнца. Электронной картой отперла одну из дверей и широким жестом пригласила внутрь. Небольшое помещение пахло крепким кофе, мятой и сухим травами. У светлой охристой стены стоял деревянный столик, где лежала неряшливая стопка документов. В нише виднелась кухня с разноцветными чашками на сушилке.  
– Добро пожаловать, Ло. Тут мой кабинет и моя квартира в Импел Даун.  
– Почему мы здесь, и почему я без наручников?  
– Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты как следует отдохнул. И потому, что ты под моим присмотром, – голос Цуру звучал добродушно, но выражение глаз оставалось серьезным и слегка напряженным. Она указала на заваленный книгами старый диван. Ло отодвинул трактаты по психологии, сел и медленно закинул ногу на ногу.  
– Я знаю, что тебе у нас плохо, – сказала Цуру и решительно смела на пол часть листов, чтобы поставить перед Ло плошку с бульоном и стаканчик желе. – И от препаратов, которые тебе вводили, тебя тошнит.  
Она села рядом, так же, как и он, привычно закинув одну тонкую длинную ногу на другую.  
Ло знал, что придется хлебать бульон. Он помнил давнишнее предупреждение Доффи: если долго отказываться от еды, то станут кормить через катетер или желудочный зонд. Ло неохотно ел, а Цуру пристально наблюдала за ним. Прошло много времени, прежде чем показалось пластиковое дно плошки.  
Когда от желе остался один фруктовый запах, Цуру придвинулась и спросила:  
– Есть что-то, чем ты хотел бы со мной поделиться, Ло?  
Он глянул на Цуру слипающимися от навалившейся сонливости глазами. От еды внутри него разлилось приятное тяжелое тепло, тянуло прилечь. Медленно соскальзывая всем корпусом на диван, чувствуя, как щека опускается на жесткое бедро Цуру, Ло понял, что его обманули.  
Цуру гладила его по волосам, и он ощущал, как сознание распахивается, выворачивается наизнанку. Она, эта хитрая старуха, подловила Ло сонным и усталым и теперь погружалась в его эмоции, как в тихую заводь. Он не мог закрыться, Цуру вворачивалась, как сверло, в темную мутную сердцевину Ло. Сначала он вяло барахтался, но не смог вытолкнуть ее из сознания и сдался. Он знал: Цуру не умеет читать мысли и не увидит в них Доффи и надежду на побег из лаборатории. 

Ло было легко и спокойно, сонные видения редкими облаками проплывали по глади сознания. Но он насторожился, ощутив ледяной порыв сквозняка. Словно кто-то бесшумно отворил дверь в его душу и вошел, впуская за собой поток воздуха, пахнущего снегом. Чужак молча приближался, беззвучно подходя к Ло со спины. Дыхание пришельца влажной волной мурашек прошло по его шее. Чужой прерывисто дышал ему в затылок.  
Ло без суеты, плавно обернулся. На него в упор смотрели печальные воспаленные глаза Роси с неровными белесыми ресницами. Бледный рот кривился, уголки были опущены вниз и у них собрались легкие морщины, выдавая возраст – лет на десять старше Ло.  
Подняв руку, Роси показал смятый, подтаявший в пальцах обломок помады. Прижал красный крошащийся комок к губам и с нажимом провел от уха до уха, нарисовал себе широкую кривую улыбку. Рот Роси не открывался, но голос звучал:  
– Ты что-то прячешь от меня. И я найду это. Лучше тебе самому показать, что ты скрываешь.  
– А иначе – что?  
Роси не ответил, он ухватил Ло за плечи перемазанными в алом пальцами, быстро наклонился и прижался губами в жирной, пахнущей воском помаде к его губам. Крупно вздрогнул всем телом и резко отстранился, обвинив:  
– Ты уже занимался ментальным сексом? С кем? Ты должен ответить.  
Утерев рот рукавом, Ло процедил:  
– Убирайся из моей головы.  
– Ты меня не выкинешь.  
– Ты сам уйдешь, – шепотом пообещал Ло, ожесточившись. У него было много черных, вязких, как смола, воспоминаний, в которых он хотел утопить Роси, с силой сдавливая пальцами его тонкую шею...  
– Хватит! Прекратите оба! – чужой голос прозвучал отчетливо прямо над ухом. Ло с силой встряхнули, и он резко распахнул глаза, просыпаясь.

Цуру залепила ему пощечину напряженной ладонью, стряхивая с Ло последние крупицы сна. Она прошла через комнату, освещенную приглушенным вечерним солнцем, распахнула дверь и за локоть втащила внутрь Роси. Тот испуганно сжался, а Цуру коротко замахнулась и с силой влепила и ему оплеуху, как непослушному ребенку.  
– Роси! Мы с Сенгоку приказывали тебе, чтобы ты не цеплялся к Ло!  
Закивав, Роси вздохнул и жестами заговорил с Цуру. Его длинные худые руки взмывали, как крылья огромной птицы, и бессильно падали.  
– Нет, – отрезала Цуру. – Возвращайся к своему заданию.  
Хмурый Роси побледнел до синевы, только на щеках проявились неровные багряные пятна. Он неуклюже развернулся и вышел.  
– Тебе тоже пора идти, – сухо обратилась Цуру к Ло, протягивая ему наручники.  
– Мне нужно осмотреть Бепо.  
– Хорошо, – неохотно разрешила она.  
Не сразу, но за то время, пока Цуру вела Ло обратно в подземелье, он понял, почему она такая хмурая и молчаливая. Ее ментальный дар, тонкая чувствительная эмпатия, оказался опасным для нее самой. Те несколько часов, пока Ло спал, Цуру впитывала его эмоции. Мелкие осколки чужих переживаний впивались и застревали в сознании Цуру, как песок, попавший в глаза, под веки. Она неосознанно потирала шею. На бледной коже проступали синяки от сильных пальцев, словно ее душили. Ло ранил ее своими мыслями, и Цуру действительно тогда ощутила, как он топит ее, а не Роси, в черной воде, все сильнее сдавливая, сминая шею.  
– Простите, Цуру.  
Она немного оттаяла и слабо улыбнулась:  
– Мне тоже не следовало бить тебя, Ло. Я сама виновата, что погрузилась слишком глубоко в твои эмоции.  
Задумчивая, она молчала, пока они не спустились по лестнице, а в коридоре добавила, что неосознанно тянулась к странному, еще пока не оформившемуся клубку эмоций. Хотела прикоснуться к разрастающемуся, пускающему корни теплому сгустку.  
– Ты скрываешь какое-то чувство, Ло. Возможно, это надежда, – сказала Цуру. Она пропустила Ло в болезненно-белую палату, где среди трубок и проводов лежал Бепо. Медвежьи лапы были замотаны слоями эластичного бинта, а сверху матово отсвечивали наручники, крепящиеся к кольцам в стене возле койки.  
– Я ухожу. У тебя час, чтобы осмотреть пациента, – отмерила время Цуру. Они кивнула охранникам и медику и вышла, тихо затворив за собой дверь.  
Наручники сковывали движения Ло, но медик их не снял, лишь помог натянуть тонкие перчатки. Смотрел он со смесью ужаса и восхищения, и Ло с трудом, но все же узнал в нем одного из своих ассистентов на операции.  
– Как вы сумели извлечь тромб? – невнятно проговорил медик сквозь белую маску. Он вместе с Ло склонился над Бепо и стягивал простыню с огромного, наполовину медвежьего тела.  
– Практика, – коротко бросил Ло, скользя взглядом по удивительно быстро заживающим разрезам, стянутым швами.  
Широкая, заросшая шерстью грудная клетка Бепо была облеплена датчиками и медленно, мерно вздымалась. Короткими сигналами аппарат у койки отсчитывал удары сердца, в такт ему еле слышно капал раствор, по трубкам уходящий в вену на мощной лапе. Морда Бепо была спокойной, виднелись клыки в приоткрытой пасти с дыхательной трубкой. Глаза под сомкнутыми веками двигались, мелко подрагивали ресницы.  
Ло не стал использовать свое особое зрение, здесь и без него было отчетливо видно, что Бепо идет на поправку, тело стремительно регенерирует. Еще пара суток, и раны полностью затянутся, а кости срастутся, приживутся металлические штифты. Тогда можно будет вновь вскрыть плоть и заменить часть костей на искусственные, более прочные импланты. Если Бепо согласится.  
Ло погладил его по жесткой шерсти на лапе и просидел подле Бепо остаток часа. Медик пытался задавать вопросы, но Ло лишь неопределенно пожимал плечами, занятый своими мыслями.  
Когда время истекло, Ло забрали из палаты неразговорчивые охранники и увели. Он шел по коридорам, глядя на свои наручники, и понимал, что такая жизнь становится для него все привычнее. За него решают то, каким будет его распорядок дня, когда ему спать, есть, куда ему идти.  
Сейчас его отвели в столовую и усадили за пластиковый стол. Вокруг негромко переговаривались одетые в одинаковые оранжевые робы металюди. Некоторые из них показались Ло знакомыми. Те новички, с которыми он вместе проходил физические испытания, отворачивались, если им казалось, что он смотрит в их сторону. Один открыто ткнул в него пальцем и что-то громко зашептал на ухо грузному, размеренно жующему кашу соседу. Ло, как и прежде, опасались, как дикого зверя или заразного больного. С одинаково затравленными взглядами трое человек забрали подносы и пересели подальше от его стола.  
– Ешь.  
Охранник поставил перед ним такой же, как у других, стандартный синий поднос из пластика. На обед была пшеничная булка размером с ладонь и тарелка ничем не пахнущей каши.  
Медитативно разламывая булку на отдельные комки, Ло размышлял о том, зачем держать металюдей в таких условиях. Поначалу он не видел особого смысла в плохой кормежке, аскетичных камерах и убогом синтетическом дворике для прогулок. Но когда крошек на подносе прибавилось, Ло начал понимать, что люди должны действительно захотеть, чтобы жизнь их стала комфортнее. Тогда-то им и объяснят, что если они будут работать на правительство, то получат и вкусную еду, и уютную комнату, и хорошее отношение персонала лаборатории Импел Даун.  
Ло неохотно оторвался от своих мыслей, когда за его стол кто-то шумно плюхнулся, а стул скрипнул под тяжелым телом.  
– Привет. Я – Кид! – низкий, сиплый, словно прокуренный голос звучал отрывисто. Слова вколачивались резко и уверенно, как острые гвозди. Большая, изборожденная шрамами ладонь ухватила руку Ло и потрясла в приветствии.  
Ни слова не говоря, Ло поднял взгляд. Перед ним сидел, навалившись на стол мощным корпусом, молодой парень. Его крашеные волосы торчали жесткими неровными прядями, они пламенели, переливаясь из оранжевого в красный. На широком лице застыла кривая ухмылка, обнажая крепкие зубы, один из которых был слегка сколот. От Кида горько до тошноты тянуло гарью и тлеющей, расплавленной пластмассой.  
– Привет! – еще громче проорал Кид. Он до боли стискивал пальцы Ло горячей рукой, на тыльной стороне которой были заметны круглые шрамы от затушенных сигарет.  
– Ты чего не ешь? Думаешь, чего повкусней дадут? Не дадут, – не выпуская его ладонь, заявил Кид, щуря неопределенного цвета глаза. – Ты, говорят, жуткий тип. В одиночке сидишь на нижнем уровне? С особо опасными?  
– А тебе-то что? – негромко презрительно спросил Ло. Он с усилием отнял руку, горящую после прикосновения, будто к ней на мгновение приложили нагретую сталь.  
– Я хочу тебя, – громко заявил Кид, хлопнув по столу. – Скоро новичкам будут давать первые задания. Вас разобьют на группы, и у каждой будет свой куратор из тех, кто давно здесь работает. Хочу тебя – себе. Буду твоим куратором.  
Он наклонился еще ближе и жарко зашептал:  
– Ты не прогадаешь – иди ко мне. Я поджигатель. Пирокинез – могу за секунду воспламенять любые горючие материалы. Я б тебе показал, но тогда пожарная сигнализация включится, а я получу разряд шокера.  
Ло коротко в упор посмотрел в глаза Кида и ничего не сказал, плотно сжав зубы. Он сдерживался, ожидая, когда этот самоуверенный, как мальчишка, поджигатель найдет себе другого собеседника. Пусть ищет себе восхищенных девочек, которые будут визжать и кончать от его мускулов на тренированных руках и кожаной мотоциклетной куртки, пахнущей маслом и бензином.  
– Еще я могу двигать предметы, – прямо ему в лицо вместе с терпким запахом дыма выдохнул Кид. – Но только из металла. А тут, в столовке, синтетика одна. Специально. Меня боятся. И ребят моих – боятся.  
Он отрывисто кивнул на околачивающихся у противоположной стены троих металюдей. Толпа сторонилась их, обтекая, как поток, обходящий крупные валуны.  
– Слушай, Ло, – опять громко и отчетливо заговорил Кид, скаля зубы. – Многие новички с первой миссии не возвращаются. Тебе нужна надежная защита и сильный куратор. А нам нужен хирург в команду. Мы вернем тебя с задания в целости и сохранности. Твоя задница не пострадает, доктор Ло. Ну почти.  
Вздрагивая всем крупным телом, он захохотал звучно и раскатисто, как удар грома. Нескоро отсмеявшись, он ткнул в грудь Ло пальцем и добавил:  
– Будешь со мной – быстро получишь свою комнату вместо клетушки. Тебе разрешат под моим контролем пить пиво и кататься на моцике.  
Ло крепко ухватил его за запястье, сильно сдавливая кости, впиваясь пальцами так, чтобы наверняка остались черные синяки. На мгновение ему показалось, что он может нажать еще сильнее и оторвать Киду кисть, ставшую внезапно мягче и податливее, чтобы она повисла на одних сухожилиях.  
– Кид, – улыбаясь, сказал Ло, взглядом указывая на тыльную сторону его рук, на круглые уродливые шрамы. – Кто тушил об тебя окурки?  
В глазах Кида промелькнула едва заметная тень боли, и настала очередь Ло громко расхохотаться. Поджигателю Киду так просто оказалось причинить боль, что это было даже немного скучно, но очень смешно. Мальчик-пироман внутри Кида разбудил в Ло жестокого циничного пацана из мертвого города Флеванса.  
– Не твое дело, – мрачно рыкнул Кид, с трудом высвобождая запястье. – Можешь продолжать строить из себя крутого одиночку. Еще попросишь меня о защите.  
– Конечно, – весело сказал Ло. Он подпер подбородок кулаком и, задумчиво ухмыляясь, думал о том, что большинство пироманов в детстве перенесли насилие и часто были болезненными, хилыми детьми, с которыми никто не хотел играть. Мысли, должно быть, ясно читались на его лице, потому что Кид стал еще смурнее, шепотом пообещал, что выдерет Ло в задницу без смазки, и нетвердым, как после выпивки, шагом отошел к своим парням.  
Когда Ло уводили прочь из столовой, он поймал долгий серьезный взгляд Кида и на прощание показал ему средний палец. За что получил сильный тычок в бок от охранника, но дело того стоило.

В камере полумрак сглаживал углы, делал пространство меньше и уютнее. Ло лег на койку и закрыл глаза. Редкие капли с влажных после мытья волос скользили по лбу и ресницам, как дождь. Теперь и он чувствовал в своем сознании приятно тяжелый, разрастающийся ветвями комок. Внутри больше не было пустоты, в которую Ло порой проваливался в те дни, когда проводил смену за смену в морге, вскрывая безликие тела.  
– Ты счастлив? – вместо приветствия спросил его Доффи.  
– Я принес тебе кое-что.  
Мысленно Ло осторожно, чуть подрагивающими руками протянул в горсти свои прозрачные, чистые воспоминания о весне. Они были, как ключевая вода, – можно черпать ладонями, а в отражениях видеть молодую листву.  
– Свежие, – изменившимся голосом шепнул Доффи. Он склонился, коснулся губами пальцев Ло и медленно выпил воспоминания из его горсти.  
Воображаемое пространство пошло плавными волнами и осветилось. Теперь в полудреме Ло был одновременно и в своей камере, и в стеклянном лифте, взмывающем в высокое акварельное небо. Стремительно нырнули вниз переменчивые зеленые пятна древесных крон, и Ло показалось, что он взлетел и завис в невесомости. Голова закружилась, как при сильном внезапном оргазме, по всему телу прошла крупная дрожь. Доффи что-то шептал, от его поцелуев на руках Ло оставались теплые легкие блики, пальцы ощущали жаркое прерывистое дыхание. Доффи был размытым силуэтом, пересекаемым густыми синими тенями от перекрытий, которые все скользили мимо бесконечно движущегося лифта. Щурясь на солнце, Ло с трудом, но различал короткие светлые, словно выгоревшие, волосы Доффи, но не видел лица.  
– Я давно не был на поверхности, – сказал Доффи, прижимая Ло к стеклянной стене. – Мои воспоминания потускнели.  
Он говорил что-то о том, что отблагодарит Ло, опускаясь перед ним на колени и прижимаясь щекой к его животу. А Ло ничего не мог ответить, ему не хватало дыхания на слова – только на сдавленные стоны. Потому что Доффи знал, как правильно благодарить – так, чтобы Ло хорошо чувствовал его горячие обветренные губы на своем члене.  
Ло вздрагивал, то вцепляясь в его жесткие волосы, то лихорадочно гладя по голове или царапая шею. По широким плечам Доффи потоками стекало весеннее солнце, обнимало его стройные, но мощные, с четко очерченными мышцами руки. Он крепко держал Ло, с силой ухватив за бедра и не позволяя двигаться самому, и жадно, глубоко впускал в рот его член.  
– Я... кончу... – хрипло прошептал Ло, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя в синее бескрайнее небо, кроме которого больше не было ничего вокруг. Он задохнулся от короткого стона, а тело стало невесомым и будто бы прозрачным, как стекло.  
Доффи без колебаний проглотил все, не отстранившись, а притиснувшись теснее, и не сразу выпустил член изо рта. Словно на прощание влажно чмокнул Ло ниже пупка и поднялся, облизывая длинным языком покрасневшие губы.  
– Поцелуешь или побрезгуешь? – низкий голос ухмыляющегося Доффи звучал сипло.  
– Поцелую.  
Ло потянулся к нему, щурясь против света, прижимаясь к влажным губам с горьковатым привкусом. Ло качало, он нетвердо стоял на ногах и то впечатывался лопатками в прохладное стекло кабины, то грудью наваливался на жесткого, угловатого Доффи. Ло кружило, как щепку. Он плохо помнил, что кусал Доффи в крепкую, чуть солоноватую шею, оттягивая кожу зубами, оставляя отметины. Отчетливей помнил то, как дрожащими, будто одеревеневшими пальцами расстегивал его брюки.  
– Давай, Ло. Просто подрочи. Мне нравятся твои руки.  
Ло неуверенно обхватил толстый твердый ствол. От каждого прикосновения ощущения дробились и множились, расходились веером калейдоскопа. Ло ласкал Доффи – и ласкал самого себя. Он был всем: небом, стеклянным лифтом, Доффи и, может быть, даже самим собой. Он снова кончал, постанывая в голос, и хотел целоваться, потому что его никто раньше так отчаянно не целовал...  
– Только не засыпай, Ло. Не то провалишься в фазу глубокого сна. А нам нужно серьезно поговорить.  
Доффи гладил его по волосам, перебирал короткие, все еще не высохшие после душа пряди. А лифт начал медленно опускаться, свет синего неба померк, стеклянная кабина погружалась в сумеречное узкое пространство, точно в колодец. Двери с тихим скрипом открылись, и теперь Ло вновь был в своей камере.  
– У тебя богатое воображение, – задумчиво сказал ему Доффи, невидимый в реальности, скрытый за стенами. – Редко с кем ментальный контакт выглядит, как путешествие по стране снов. Обычно все банальнее и проще.  
Ло, сидя на койке, повернулся в сторону его камеры и прижался щекой к неровной стене, вглядываясь в полутьму коридора.  
– А как оно – с Роси?  
– Феерично, – саркастически ответил Доффи и умолк.  
По легкой ряби в сознании Ло понял, что Доффи читает его мысли, быстро перелистывает недавние воспоминания, как страницы свежей, только что из типографии книги.  
– Кид! – он громко захохотал, ментально встряхивая Ло, его смех был – будто пузырьки в шампанском. – Ссора в столовой! Вы еще совсем дети... Но, скажи, Ло, я должен ревновать тебя к такому крутому парню?  
– Ты должен смотреть дальше, – холодно сказал Ло, который почувствовал себя неловко, а этого он не любил. – Посмотри момент, когда я оперирую Бепо. Мне показалось тогда, что мои руки могут проходить сквозь плоть.  
Ему почудилось, что в камере все сильнее пахнет спиртом и густеющей от коагулянта венозной кровью – Доффи разворошил и вытянул на поверхность воспоминания. Ло посмотрел на свои руки. Аккуратно подстриженные ногти, кожа суховата от частого мытья с дезинфицирующими растворами, с тыльной стороны на каждом пальце по четкой букве слова «DEATH». А чистые ладони совершенно обыкновенные, с очень длинными, но прерывистыми линиями жизни.  
– Ло, – долетел до него голос Доффи. – Ты действительно можешь проникать руками сквозь плоть и кости. Возможно, ты даже сумеешь просунуть руку сквозь неорганические вещества. Тебе нужно попробовать. Но скрывай свою способность от остальных. Она будет твоим джокером из карточной колоды.  
Он почему-то опять засмеялся, только отрывисто и почти зло, но быстро осекся и пояснил:  
– Когда-то меня самого называли Джокером, и у меня была команда – моя семья металюдей.  
– Джора рассказывала.  
– Вижу-вижу, – одобрительно проговорил Доффи, явно разглядывая рисунок Джоры-предсказательницы, мятый лист с желтым кругом и синим квадратом. – Знаешь, что на рисунке? Моя Дресс Роза. И тебе верно указали на то, что круг с треугольником – к эротическим переживаниям...  
– Дресс Роза? – прервал его Ло. – Твой внутренний выдуманный мирок?  
– А вот этого тебе знать не нужно, – быстро сказал Доффи и пропал из его сознания так резко и внезапно, что Ло показалось, будто прямо из мозга одним рывком вытянули крючок.  
Через пару минут, беззвучно шаркая по полу, мимо стекла прошел Роси. Он сутулился больше обычного, подволакивая ноги, будто у него болели колени. Роси остановился напротив Ло и долго смотрел на него, склонив голову набок так сильно, что над воротником черной шубы белела беззащитная шея с выраженным кадыком.  
Он не пытался влезть в мысли Ло, только смотрел печальными глазами, а его блеклые, не накрашенные сегодня губы подрагивали. Роси передал Ло всего один черно-белый неясный образ – так осторожно и деликатно, что не причинил боли.  
Ло увидел маленького Роси, сидящего на грязном пыльном полу у расползающейся лужи крови. Рядом в дверном проеме маячил тонкий силуэт Доффи-ребенка с пистолетом в худой длинной руке. Роси рыдал, захлебываясь немым бесшумным плачем. Он плакал оттого, что у отца дыра от пули посреди лба. И оттого, что на лице Доффи застыло страшное, холодное и мертвенное выражение. Уголки улыбчивых подвижных губ Доффи были низко опущены.  
Образ быстро померк, но оставил горькое послевкусие. Порывшись в кармане шубы, Роси дрожащими пальцами вытащил блокнот и огрызок карандаша. Он быстро, со скрипом грифеля вывел пару предложений и показал через стекло.  
«Мне одиноко. Плохо без ментального контакта. Брат закрылся от меня. Я один. Ты – понимаешь».  
– Я понимаю, – криво улыбнувшись, ответил Ло. Он понимал даже то, что чувствуешь, когда видишь отца с дыркой в голове. Да только он никогда не ревел, опустив руки. И не пытался, словно паникующий утопающий, хвататься за другого человека, таща ко дну и себя, и его.  
«Впусти меня, Ло», – написал Роси и прижался лбом к стеклу, тяжело дыша.  
– Нет, – тихо сказал Ло. Он поднялся с койки и приблизился вплотную так, что видел расширенные в полумраке зрачки Роси и свое отражение в них.  
«Тебе скоро дадут первое задание. Ты мог бы стать частью моей команды. Пожалуйста, Ло», – кривые буквы с трудом читались, и Роси проговаривал слова бескровными губами.  
Впервые Ло подумал, что Роси, возможно, украл и притащил его в лабораторию для себя. Он надеялся найти другого менталиста, запасного брата взамен Доффи, раз уж тот оказался негодным, бракованным братом.  
А может быть, Роси попросту лгал – лишь ради того, чтобы прочесть мысли Ло. Роси был для него мутным и непонятным типом, мечущимся от идеи к идее, потерянным и растерянным.  
Роси лихорадочно выводил в блокноте что-то еще, но со спины к нему тихо подошла Цуру.  
– Достаточно, Роси, – мягко сказала она. – Подойди к Сенгоку, он ждет тебя в кабинете.  
Роси встрепенулся, всплеснул руками, показал пару знаков из языка глухонемых и дернул головой, кивая в сторону Ло.  
Но Цуру была непреклонна:  
– Нет, Роси. Может быть, на следующей миссии. А сейчас у тебя будет другое задание. Сенгоку все объяснит.  
Роси посмотрел в глаза Ло с такой болью, что от нее невозможно было закрыться. У Ло нехорошо кольнуло в сердце, когда Роси развернулся и побрел прочь.  
– Ты ему нравишься, – с короткой улыбкой пояснила Цуру, прижимавшая к груди пару толстых папок с документами. – Менталисты часто испытывают друг к другу сильное влечение.  
Она отчего-то выглядела счастливо взволнованной и похорошевшей. Полупрозрачная светлая кожа Цуру, сквозь которую просвечивали голубые сосуды, сейчас приятно порозовела, а на щеках появились ямочки, словно она вот-вот снова улыбнется.  
– Отлично выглядите, Цуру.  
– Спасибо, Ло.  
Он посмотрел на нее пристальнее обычного, и его взгляд прошел сквозь ее кожу и мышечный слой. Внутри узкой грудной клетки Цуру ровно билось сердце молодой женщины лет тридцати, не больше. Судя по внутренним органам и толщине костей, Цуру, с ее седыми волосами и кожей с заметными морщинами, была лишь на пару лет старше Ло.  
– Я знаю, что ты видишь, – заговорила она, а ее челюсть с четко различимыми, как на рентгене, здоровыми зубами двигалась. – У всех способностей металюдей есть побочные эффекты. Те, кто физически силен, чаще всего умирают раньше срока от истощения резервов организма. Я – внешне старюсь все быстрее и быстрее из-за стресса от чужих эмоций. А другие менталисты... Обычно они сходят с ума.  
Она опять улыбнулась ему и сказала:  
– Пожелай мне удачи, Ло! Один из металюдей, который несколько лет не хотел сотрудничать, согласился пойти на контакт.  
– Удачи, – задумчиво пожелал Ло, когда она, четко печатая шаг, решительно двинулась дальше по коридору.  
Следующие несколько часов то ли дня, то ли ночи Ло был предоставлен самому себе. Он поел безвкусных концентрированных продуктов, чувствуя лихорадочное предвкушение какого-то события. После он отжимался, опершись ладонями о прохладный пол. Мышцы болезненно сокращались, руки подрагивали, и Ло понял, что за последнее время сильно ослаб. Это было плохо. Он принял душ, потом досуха растерся полотенцем, переоделся в новую оранжевую робу и вновь немного поел.  
Он долго сидел на койке, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и просунуть кончики пальцев сквозь кафельную стену. Но материал не поддавался, оставаясь твердым, и Ло толком ничего не видел сквозь стенку, только где-то вдалеке, ярдах в десяти маячило нечто размытое. Похоже, он, щурясь и предельно напрягая зрение, с трудом различал сердце дежурного охранника в комнате у лестницы. Ло сморгнул, перевел взгляд и впервые смог насквозь увидеть свою левую руку со всеми сосудами, сухожилиями и суставами. Правой рукой он медленно прикоснулся к левой и нажал между пястными костями. Зазор был слишком узок, но указательный палец начал медленно раздвигать кости, и они, упруго пружиня, как резина, прогибались, расходясь в стороны. Плоть и кожа стали проницаемыми, будто теплая вода, а нити крупных сосудов ощущались слабо, их легко можно было отвести.  
Погрузившись на одну фалангу, палец безболезненно вошел в плоть. Но потом, уже медленно вытягивая его обратно, Ло понял, что застрял. Он щурился, но перед глазами плыли отдельные искры, похожие на пыль в лучах солнца. Зрение подводило, таяли контуры костей, кожа вновь становилась матовой и непрозрачной. Плоть и кости смыкались, появилась слабая, но все нарастающая боль. Ло на пару мгновений зажмурился. Он одним коротким рывком вытащил палец, подавляя болезненную дрожь, от которой все тело передернуло. На тыльной стороне ладони осталась глубокая, сильно кровоточащая вмятина, словно Ло со всей силы ткнули карандашом близко к костяшкам.  
Он перевязывал руку полосой оторванной от рукава робы, когда в камеру заглянула Цуру. Она ничего не сказала, лишь прошла дальше до комнаты охраны, а вернулась уже с маленьким кейсом-аптечкой.  
– Что случилось? – спросила невозмутимая Цуру. Она села подле Ло на койку, неторопливо, без лишней суеты раскрыла кейс.  
– Ударился.  
Она вряд ли поверила Ло, но не стала расспрашивать, только отстраненно улыбнулась своим мыслям. Цуру выглядела задумчивой и самодовольной. Она тщательно обработала руку Ло едко пахнущим раствором, осторожно прикасаясь к пальцам. И заговорила только тогда, когда начала ловко бинтовать.  
– Ло, один сильный метачеловек заинтересовался тобой. Хочет стать твоим куратором на первую миссию и, возможно, на последующие, если ты с ним сработаешься.  
Ло знал, что его лицо стало мрачным и кислым. Он вспомнил о Киде. Нет, они не сработаются – кто-то кого-то убьет.  
– Менталистам нужна команда, – уговаривала его Цуру, закрепляя бинты. – За редким исключением, они не обладают особыми физическими способностями. Во время миссии им, как самым ценным членам отряда, нужна защита. Без менталиста отряду лучше не возвращаться – их ждет наказание.  
– Понимаю. Но я не с каждым смогу работать, – уточнил Ло, стараясь говорить мягче.  
– Через пару часов я организую вам встречу, – уже не скрывая того, что до чертиков довольна, легко и счастливо проговорила Цуру. – Обычно после получаса беседы между металюдьми становится ясно, смогут ли они эффективно сотрудничать.  
Она добавила, заглянув Ло в глаза:  
– Он сам тебя выбрал. Просил или тебя, или двух других металюдей из тех, что считаются самыми опасными. Но те кандидаты... Один погиб два дня назад, а другой – асоциальный садист, такого мы на задание не отправим.  
– Как его зовут? – напрямую спросил Ло, и все его существо вновь прошила волна возбуждения и смутного предвкушения.  
– Доффи.  
Он не стал переспрашивать и отвел глаза, уставившись в пол, думая только о море и волнах, что перебирают гальку и шелестят песком. Ло хотел спрятать от эмпатии Цуру свое смятение и как можно быстрее подавить в себе стремительно раскрывающееся, заполняющее его теплое чувство. Он словно был слегка пьян, а оттого легок и невесом. Сердце колотилось, отчетливой вибрацией отдавая в ребра, и Ло весь был – эта горячая пульсация.  
– Насколько он силен? – у плиток на полу спросил Ло, контролируя голос.  
– Сочетание ментальных и физических способностей, – бодро отозвалась Цуру. Рядом с Ло ее тоже начало потряхивать от почти осязаемого, заполняющего камеру нервного возбуждения. – Он очень опасен, так как может навязывать свою волю и внушать идеи. Были случаи, когда он приказывал людям умереть, и они могли тут же выброситься из окна или разбить бутылку и перерезать себе горло... Но! – саму себя перебила Цуру. – У тебя неплохо получается блокировать ментальные воздействия, поэтому Доффи не сможет взять тебя под контроль так просто. К тому же мы ограничиваем его способности техническим приспособлением.  
«Техническое приспособление» – так чистенько и по-казенному безлико она назвала чип-передатчик, имплантированный прямо в голову.  
Она поднялась и забрала свои папки, но медицинский кейс не тронула. Длинная и прямая, глядя сверху вниз на сидящего Ло, Цуру сказала:  
– Я несколько лет работала с Доффи, чтобы он стал лояльнее к нашей организации и согласился сотрудничать. И сейчас, когда он наконец-то пошел нам навстречу, я рассчитываю на тебя, Ло. Не подводи и не разочаровывай нас с Сенгоку, хорошо?  
– Сначала я хочу увидеть Бепо, – выставил условие Ло. – Он быстро идет на поправку и должен быть в моей команде.  
Цуру коротко кивнула. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, а в коридоре смолкли тихие шаги, Ло прислушался к шелестящему шуму помех в ментальном эфире и тишине камеры. Доффи не было рядом – совсем не было, в физическом смысле.  
Ло прерывисто вздохнул и позволил внутреннему морю подняться стеной и скрыть его с головой. Он волновался до холода в кончиках пальцев, до эха от ударов сердца, до горьковатого привкуса сухих листьев во рту. Это было ново и пугающе.  
Вновь приняв душ, плохо соображая, что делает, Ло побрился, снимая со щек щетину. Посмотрел в зеркало на свое осунувшееся лицо с мягкой линией губ, которые сейчас были цветом как пепел. Мокрые после мытья черные волосы торчали в стороны жесткими прядями, и Ло так и не смог до конца их расчесать. Он говорил себе, что совершенно не важно, как он выглядит внешне. Ведь для Доффи имеют значение способности Ло, а не его худая физиономия с синяками под глазами. Но нет, Ло важно, черт возьми, отчего-то важно было привести себя в порядок. А может, он просто хотел отвлечься от мыслей о том, что почувствует, если в реальности Доффи разочарует его. Должно быть, он, Доффи, обычный мужчина средних лет, наверняка довольно высокий и тощий, как его брат Роси. И вряд ли его голос такой же низкий и глубокий, как тот, что звучал в голове Ло.  
Ло окончательно успокоился только тогда, когда трое охранников повели его по коридору под ярким светом ламп. Сначала его, как он и хотел, отконвоировали в медицинский отсек, где Бепо свернулся на койке в гнезде из простыней. Все огромное тело мерно вздымалось в такт спокойному дыханию. Игла от капельницы валялась подле мускулистой лапы, а на сгибе локтя не осталось никаких следов от уколов. Осмотрев иглу, Ло пришел к выводу, что кожа Бепо начала регенерировать так стремительно, что вытолкнула иглу наружу, как засевшую занозу.  
Когда Ло наклонился ниже, Бепо потянул носом воздух и медленно открыл глаза со слипшимися ресницами.  
– Ло? Это ведь ты меня?.. – невнятно выговорил он, звуки урчанием и всхлипами вырывались из его горла.  
– Я.  
– Спасибо.  
Он бормотал неразборчиво, тянулся к Ло пока еще плохо слушающимися лапами и счастливо всхрапывал, как огромный зверь.  
– Пойдешь со мной на задание? – спросил Ло, быстро прощупывая его ровно сросшиеся кости.  
Бепо согласно рыкнул, показав клыки и, кажется, улыбаясь. А потом, посерьезнев, спросил:  
– Что с твоей рукой?  
– Ерунда.  
– Если тебя кто обидит – я его загрызу, – агрессивно прорычал Бепо, но тут же смутился, отводя взгляд.  
– Конечно, загрызешь, – согласился Ло, поглаживая его по мохнатой щеке, и еле слышно добавил: – Я тебе разрешаю убивать для меня.  
Бепо смотрел на него нежно, совершенно влюбленно и не хотел отпускать даже тогда, когда за Ло пришла Цуру.  
– Мы скоро увидимся, – пообещал Ло, и его увели.

Коридоры сменялись лестницами, а Цуру все шептала Ло на ухо, инструктируя. Она требовала, чтобы он ни в коем случае не злил взрывного жестокого Доффи и не выводил его из равновесия. Говорила, что Доффи по натуре харизматичный лидер, может быть обаятельным, но верить ему нельзя.  
Ло слушал невнимательно, рассеянно глядя то на свои скованные руки, то на охранников, которые на этот раз были не только с шокерами, но и с огнестрельным оружием.  
– Он беспринципный. Легко обманывает людей и использует в своих целях, – добавила Цуру, остановившись в полутьме коридора у нужной двери и явно медля. – Он хороший актер, сумеет притвориться твоим лучшим другом, если захочет.  
– Меня не так просто одурачить, – сухо ответил Ло. Его всю долгую дорогу до окованной металлом двери потряхивало от тревожного чувства.  
– Для меня и Сенгоку, пожалуйста, постарайся узнать, что такое Дресс Роза, – попросила Цуру, впившись в него цепким взглядом черных глаз. – Доффи иногда говорит о ней, но мы не знаем, где это место и существует ли оно где-то кроме его воображения.  
– Хорошо, – резко проговорил Ло, которого выматывало ожидание. – Я все понял.  
– Хорошо, – повторила за ним Цуру, и ее голос слился со скрипом отпираемой двери.  
Из проема в полутьму просочилась полоса мертвенно-белого света и медленно расширялась, захватывая застывшего на пороге Ло. Глаза не сразу привыкли к сиянию мощных ламп, и сначала Ло видел лишь силуэт человека, сидящего за столом в середине комнаты. А потом из текучего светлого марева и теней в одно мгновение собрался, словно соткался из нитей, человек. Невероятно, неправдоподобно высокий, он, должно быть, на две головы превосходил Ло. Он был громадным, но стройным, отчего казался гибким и текучим, легким, словно его кости были полыми, как у птиц. Его широкие мощные плечи выделялись в мешковатой оранжевой робе, поза была расслабленной. Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула и забросив на стол очень длинные ноги, как чертов король мира. Склонив голову к плечу, он с любопытством открыто, в упор разглядывал Ло, слегка ухмыляясь. На его чистой коже не было ни родинок, ни заметных морщин, только у подвижных губ, да у бровей собирались складки от активной мимики живого лица. Его волосы были светлыми и будто выгоревшими на солнце.  
Он приковывал взгляд, он заполнял собой всю комнату, он... Он был Доффи.  
– Здравствуй, – его низкий хрипловатый голос был тем самым, что много раз слышал в своих мыслях Ло.  
Доффи убрал ноги со стола и приказал охране:  
– Снимите с него наручники. И можете быть свободны – беречь меня от него или его от меня не нужно. Впрочем, можете принести нам кофе.  
Он сделал резкий жест длинными пальцами: «Быстрее!»  
И через секунду с тихим щелчком наручники уже расцепились, освобождая запястья Ло. Цуру и охрана стремительно покинули комнату и заперли дверь, будто сбежали из клетки с тиграми.  
– Доффи, – представился он и через стол потянулся к Ло большой ладонью. Его рука словно вытянулась, увеличиваясь в размерах.  
– Ло, – тихо ответил Ло. Он сделал один короткий шаг, потянулся навстречу, и его ладонь, скрылась в горячей сухой ладони Доффи. Пальцы Ло заныли – так сильно их стиснула крепкая тяжелая рука. Но это была приятная боль, она разошлась по телу упругой теплой вибрацией. Ло задышал чаще, ощущая, как жар клубком скручивается внизу живота. Он возбудился от одного рукопожатия, да так, что член начал напрягаться, вставая.  
«Не так явно, мальчик, – коротко передал ему Доффи, мысленно предупреждая. – За нами наблюдают».  
Ло отдернул руку и, садясь напротив, отрывисто сказал:  
– Я слышал о вас.  
– Перейдем на «ты», хоть мне и приятно, что со мной ты такой вежливый молодой человек, – Доффи посмеивался. – И что обо мне говорят?  
– Что ты можешь контролировать людей. Ты отдал охране ментальный приказ?  
– Нет, конечно, – Доффи уже в голос засмеялся. – У меня в голове передатчик, который сейчас работает на полную, так что мои метальные способности подавлены. Просто некоторые люди любят подчиняться, хотя не всегда сами знают об этом.  
Он оперся локтями о стол и наклонился вперед, оказавшись так близко, что Ло ощутил, как от него тянет синтетическим мылом и отчего-то дождем и ветром. Ло ясно видел его прозрачные глаза со светлыми ресницами, у левого века тонкую кожу рассекал небольшой розовый шрам. Левый глаз был чуть темнее правого и казался слегка расфокусированным, как при близорукости.  
На невысказанный вопрос Доффи ответил мысленно:  
«Старая травма. Получил в раннем детстве, когда мои способности к регенерации еще не полностью проявились. Глаз так до конца и не зажил».  
Он впервые осознанно закрылся от Ло, осторожно затворив дверь, ведущую к его памяти. Ло не стал настаивать и плавно отступил, бережно удерживая ставшую тонкой и полупрозрачной нить ментальной связи. Он скользил взглядом по лицу Доффи с крупными правильными чертами. Кожа была болезненно-бледной оттого, что давно не знала солнца, но гладкой не по возрасту.  
Их взгляды пересеклись, и Доффи едва заметно кивнул, указывая на стену, где темнел матовый прямоугольник стекла. Сквозь толстое, прозрачное лишь с одной стороны стекло за ними наблюдали. Нужно было говорить вслух, чтобы встреча не казалась беседой двух злобных менталистов, которые вступили в связь задолго до того, как увиделись в реальности.  
Ло неторопливо закинул ногу на ногу, чувствуя, что член все еще слегка напряжен, и сказал:  
– Хочешь быть лидером группы и командовать мной?  
– Я бы это так не назвал, – склонив голову к плечу и ухмыляясь, произнес Доффи. – Скорее ты будешь обращаться ко мне за советом, как к старшему в отряде.  
Доффи помедлил и добавил жестче, наклонившись еще ближе и оказавшись нос к носу с Ло, на расстоянии дыхания:  
– В твоем личном деле психологи дали тебе не самые лестные характеристики, Ло. Если на задании ты проявишь всю прелесть своего золотого характера, будешь вести себя неадекватно или предашь меня – я сверну тебе шею.  
Он все еще закрывался на ментальном уровне, но Ло знал, что Доффи говорит серьезно и не играет на публику.  
– Предашь – убью, Ло, – он повторил фразу низким хриплым шепотом, теплом выдохнул ее в губы Ло так страстно, словно хотел одновременно и задушить его, впиваясь пальцами, и глубоко поцеловать. Он положил свою нечеловечески огромную горячую ладонь на шею Ло там, где выступал седьмой позвонок. Рука была тяжелой и жесткой, как камень, а длинные пальцы скользнули под воротник робы, оставляя на коже теплые следы.  
– Угрожаешь мне? – с ухмылкой спросил Ло и, не торопясь, без лишних движений, прикоснулся двумя пальцами к горлу Доффи у кадыка. – Если ты меня предашь и бросишь, я сделаю так, чтобы ты пожалел об этом.  
– Как? Убьешь меня? – вкрадчиво прошептал Доффи севшим голосом. Он был слишком близко и оттого не в фокусе, размытый, как в видениях Ло.  
– Нет, – слово вырвалось раньше, чем Ло успел обдумать его. – Но я сделаю тебе больно.  
Он не мог больше говорить, только часто-часто поверхностно дышал, как перед обмороком. Ло провел по шее Доффи, чувствуя тепло кожи, плавно оттянул ворот робы и проследил пальцами четкую ломаную линию ключиц. Сердце Доффи стучало так мощно, что Ло передавалась частая пульсация мягким биением под кончиками пальцев. Ло завороженно, как во сне, потянулся к Доффи второй рукой, с силой смял ткань на его твердом угловатом плече.  
«Я хочу прикасаться к тебе», – Доффи озвучил его мысли, медленно облизывая губы кончиком языка. Он не шевелился, но тепло и сладкая судорога разошлись по телу Ло, как круги по воде от брошенного камня. Доффи вновь открылся и вошел в его сознание, до упора заполняя смесью чувств и образов. Ло увидел себя самого таким похожим и непохожим одновременно. Всматривался в свое лицо, оказавшееся куда моложе и свежее, чем час назад в зеркале. Он был совсем мальчишкой с бритыми щеками и тонкой темной полоской на подбородке. На него смотрели собственные большие холодно-серые полупрозрачные глаза с неровными черными ресницами. В чистой радужке с крошечным зрачком отражался Доффи – мир замкнулся в кольцо. Ло понял, что сейчас не выдержит и выдаст себя, а его ладони с нажимом пройдутся по сильному телу Доффи, ощупывая, проверяя, реален ли он. Ло до одури важно было знать, что это настоящий Доффи и он не растворится, оказавшись лишь ментальной грезой, сном во сне, шуткой сознания, игрой света и тени.  
«А если тебя нет, и я тебя придумал?» – Ло был открыт, наизнанку вывернут и не мог прятать мысли, они, словно острый скальпель, прорывали тонкую защитную оболочку его сознания.  
Он вцепился в плечи Доффи, впиваясь коротко подстриженными ногтями, глядя в его глаза.  
Доффи провел по его затылку, ероша растрепанные волосы, перебирая пряди.  
«А ты сам реален, Ло?»  
Улыбка Доффи была кривой и неестественной.  
Его воспоминания легко прошли сквозь Ло, оставляя мутные сгустки образов. 

Вот Доффи в своей камере. Где-то там, за стенами Импел Даун, солнце вставало и садилось, но в клетке всегда сияли ровным светом лампы. Дни складывались с ночами и днями, ложились, как карта за картой в игральной колоде. Поначалу Доффи мучили не прекращающиеся головные боли. Передатчик-имплант где-то там, за костью черепа и мозговыми оболочками, никак не хотел приживаться. Тело Доффи отторгало имплант, но не могло избавиться от занозы, застрявшей в мозгу. Ускоренная регенерация восстанавливала ткани, пока чип наконец не сдвинулся, встав так, что больше не задевал оболочку мозга и перестал ощущаться.  
Доффи подолгу сидел на койке без движения, а напротив него за стеклом черной тенью застывал Роси. Роси стучал в стекло, беззвучно открывая обведенный красным рот. Роси, как птица, бился всем телом о стену, которой Доффи оградил свое сознание. Роси так хотел поговорить и так боялся остаться один, глупый младший брат.  
Всякий раз, когда Доффи засыпал, Роси начинал крошить ментальную стену между ними, сквозь пробоину тянулся бледной худой рукой со скрюченными пальцами. Тогда Доффи перестал крепко спать, погружаясь в глубокую фазу, – лишь поверхностно дремал. Он мог. Правда, иногда ему казалось, что он теряет способность различать реальность и грезы перегруженного сознания.  
Он ждал. Потому что однажды Джора предсказала ему встречу с мальчиком, прошедшим через гору трупов, и он верил ей.  
Очень медленно, почти неощутимо, но Доффи преодолевал давление электромагнитных волн передатчика. Через полгода он сумел поймать случайную мысль проходящего мимо охранника – о сломанном кофейном автомате.  
Раз за разом его навещала Цуру, сидела в коридоре на складном стуле у прозрачного стекла клетки. Дни текли, как вода сквозь пальцы, а Доффи, такой огромный в тесной камере, молча смотрел на Цуру через стекло. Она сама говорила с ним, иногда пробовала психологические приемы, но все чаще просто беседовала, рассказывая о том, как там, на поверхности. Он был холодным и темным, непроницаемым для ее ментального дара. Но он слушал ее – она была лучшим человеком в Импел Даун.  
Когда пошел второй год заключения, а за стенами выпал зимний снег, у Доффи уже был план побега, но он подразумевал многочисленные жертвы. Он начал общаться с Цуру. Она была приятным собеседником, но Доффи готовился, если нужно, взять ее под контроль, даже если такое мощное и грубое влияние повредит ее психику.  
Доффи знал, что, возможно, сбежать ему не удастся, зато он наконец-то сумеет собственными руками свернуть голову тому хирургу, который вживлял чип. Он собирался убить весь персонал, потому что точно не был уверен в том, что помнил того конкретного врача. В оружии он не нуждался, ведь человеческие тела такие хрупкие, как высохшие листья деревьев, кости крошатся – стоит лишь сжать ладонь.  
Он уже наметил день, когда в Импел Даун не будет Роси и никто не сможет помешать ему вырваться с нижнего уровня лаборатории. Но отбывший на миссию Роси вернулся удивительно быстро и кого-то с собой притащил. Нового метачеловека заперли где-то неподалеку – Доффи ощущал его затуманенное препаратами сознание так мощно, будто человек был близко, только руку протяни. Его сознание было открыто нараспашку и мягко, но с силой тянуло Доффи к себе, позволяя мысленно преодолеть стену и коридор, дотронуться до нового человека. Связь была чистой и прочной с редкими вкраплениями белого шума и помех, словно чип-передатчик отключился и Доффи снова обрел полную мощь. Тогда он понял, что предсказание Джоры сбывается.  
К нему по трупам пришел мальчик из мертвого города.

С трудом преодолев темный поток воспоминаний, Ло испытал странное чувство, горькое, словно он наглотался морской воды. И в то же время ему стало легче, потому что он вынырнул из течения образов и смог сделать глубокий вдох.  
«Я реален, Доффи», – ответил он, лишь слегка сомневаясь.  
Под столом к его колену притерлось крупное колено Доффи, и Ло тряхнуло, вниз по животу опустилась сладкая судорога.  
«Ло, да ты сейчас кончишь».  
– Отпусти, – низким, не своим голосом вслух попросил Ло.  
Кто-то третий по касательной прошел на периферии их ментального мира и расцепил Ло и Доффи.  
Ло очнулся от тихого стука в дверь, ощущая головокружение. Он по-прежнему сидел напротив Доффи, но теперь их разделяло не менее ярда холодного металлического стола. Шея ныла, словно пальцы Доффи оставили на ней пару синяков.  
– Войдите, – хрипло сказал Доффи, и дверь отворилась, впуская Цуру с двумя кружками кофе.  
– Тебе, Доффи, черный без сахара.  
– Спасибо, Цуру, – он говорил мягко и вежливо, и они с Цуру обменялись улыбками старых знакомых. – Твои подручные так меня боятся, что не решились войти?  
– Они боятся, что пострадают, если начнется драка двух менталистов – ваша драка, – легко ответила она, ставя перед Ло чашку кофе со сливками.  
Ло все еще был не в себе и механически помешивал ложкой кофе, пахнущий терпко, словно настоящий, сваренный в турке, а не дрянной растворимый. Он отстраненно наблюдал, как Цуру достает из футляра и протягивает Доффи очки с красно-розовыми матовыми стеклами. Одна из дужек была сломана и тщательно восстановлена – через пластик продели проволоку и закрепили.  
– Они совсем старые, но, знаю, ты их любишь, – сказала Цуру.  
Доффи поблагодарил, но очки не надел, бросив пристальный взгляд на Ло, а потом медленно переведя его на Цуру, намекая.  
Она стояла, опершись бедром о край стола, и ее тело красиво изгибалось, плавными и одновременно четкими линиями. Ее губы стали красными, а лицо ожило, помолодело, сгладились углы выступающих скул. Цуру дышала учащенно, ее небольшая, скрытая белым халатом и форменной курткой грудь вздымалась.  
Не сразу, но Ло понял, что отчасти видит в Цуру отражение своих собственных эмоций. Это были блики на воде, отсветы пламени, следы на песке. Она дышала в такт с ним, ее сердце билось так же быстро, она видела Доффи его глазами.  
Ло закрылся от нее, окунувшись в холодное внутреннее море, чтобы скрыть свое лихорадочное возбуждение. Больше не было ничего, только спокойный приглушенный свет и рокот волн. Брызги смешивались со свежими резкими порывами ветра. Крупная тяжелая волна с грохотом обрушилась на скалы, раскидав хлопья пены, а за ней уже поднимались новые гребни.  
– Кто-то из вас поставил мощную защиту, – заметила Цуру. – Это ты, Ло?  
– Я.  
– Вы будете неплохой командой, – сглотнув, сказала она, будто бы перегоревшая, потерявшая источник энергии. – Извините, я поддалась эмоциям.  
Цуру хотела добавить что-то еще, но резко встрепенулась, когда в дверь постучали.  
В комнату опасливо заглянул медик в залитом кровью халате. Расширенные глаза медика были огромными и казались плоскими на перекошенном от ужаса и волнения лице.  
– М... мне... мне нужен доктор Ло. – Он обращался только к Доффи, будто бы тот был королем этой комнаты, а может, и всего мира: – Вы разрешите взять доктора Ло? Срочная операция! Пациент требует доктора Ло!  
Доффи благосклонно кивнул, позволяя.  
Вслух он сухо сказал:  
– Удачи в операционной, Ло. Думаю, в дальнейшем мы можем сработаться.  
Мысленно он добавил:  
«Я буду ждать нашей новой встречи, Ло. Я много думаю о тебе. Оставайся реальным».

В палате тяжело пахло кровью и медикаментами. Под лампами на операционном столе метался, завывая и грязно ругаясь, человек. По ярко-красным, сейчас слипшимся от пота волосам Ло узнал Кида.  
– Суки! С-су-у-ки... – отчаянно тянул Кид. Искажались черты его побледневшего лица со свежими глубокими ожогами. Левая рука безвольно и неподвижно лежала подле дрожащего тела, ничем не соединенная с ним. Ключица Кида была смята, а из плечевого сустава торчал короткий обрубок кости. Кровь сочилась слабо из-за тугого пережимающего жгута.  
– Ему на задании руку оторвали, – прямо в ухо нашептывал ассистент, пока Ло тщательно протирал раствором свои пальцы. – Его обезболивающее и наркоз не берут. Метаболизм невероятно быстрый – все выводится. Он сильный, не можем зафиксировать как следует. Сопротивлялся, звал вас.  
Ло кивнул. Смывая раствор с тыльной стороны свой левой ладони, он заметил, что кожа у костяшек ровная и гладкая. Лишь светло-розовое небольшое пятно отмечало то место между пястными костями, в которое он ткнул пальцем и оставил вмятину.  
– Два пакета с кровью и коагулянт, – коротко велел Ло, натягивая перчатки. – Подготовьте штифты, спицы и сверло.  
– А наркоз?  
– Я так понимаю, он бесполезен, – равнодушно сказал Ло, склоняясь над орущим Кидом.  
Кид заметил его и замер, замолкнув, плотно сомкнув побелевшие губы – теперь сквозь них прорывались лишь хрипы.  
– Что, больно? – спросил Ло. Он глядел сквозь грудную клетку Кида на судорожно бьющееся сердце, отслеживал крупные сосуды, ведущие к плечу.  
– Б-бывало и... больнее, – сквозь зубы вытолкнул Кид вместе со струйкой крови из угла рта.  
– Лежать спокойно сможешь? – бесстрастно уточнил Ло, подбирая нужный скальпель и прикидывая, какое сверло подойдет для такого диаметра кости. – Если нет, то дай медбратьям тебя связать. Или я возьму вон тот тяжелый баллон с кислородом – и врежу тебе по голове. Ты отключишься и не будешь нам мешать.  
– Я все выдержу, – процедил Кид, вцепившись правой ладонью в край стола. – Ты сможешь пришить мою руку?  
Он хрипло дышал и смотрел затуманенным взглядом, его зрачки были огромными, радужки превратились в тонкие ободки вокруг черных провалов.  
– Конечно, смогу, – уверенно и серьезно пообещал Ло, когда плоть легко легла под острый скальпель. – Я продену спицы через твои кости и на них закреплю несколько металлических колец со стержнями. Штифты и кольца удержат кости в таком положении, в котором они смогут правильно срастись.  
Ло говорил потому, что Кид внимательно слушал его голос – кривясь от боли, но сдерживаясь.  
– Я сошью сосуды, нервы и сухожилия, Кид, – склонившись ниже над оторванной мертвой рукой, тихо сказал Ло. – Тебе придется долго терпеть, часами, ты сможешь?  
– А что мне остается? – прохрипел Кид. – Давай скорее... Доктор ты или так, поссать вышел?..  
Он, сипло дыша, с нездоровым интересом смотрел, как Ло ввинчивает стержни из металла и начинает шить. Его обожженное, бурое от ожогов лицо сначала застыло, как маска из гипса, а потом ожило. Он с силой дернулся, зашипел, вперив взгляд в мертвую руку, и выдавил с нехорошим присвистом из легких:  
– Рука горит, Ло! Она в огне, мать твою! Что ты?..  
Он силился сесть и вцепиться в предплечье здоровой рукой и все кричал, что огонь поднимается, что кожа пузырится и плавится, а кости чернеют, как угли. Ло быстро передал скальпель ассистенту и со всей силы навалился, удерживая Кида, заглядывая в его безумные глаза:  
– Нет здесь огня. Ты психуешь.  
Кид ухватился за его запястье, отдирая Ло от себя, но вдруг замер и переплел свои измазанные кровью липкие пальцы с его пальцами в тонких перчатках.  
– Какие холодные руки. Ледяные, – четче проговорил Кид, удивленно и растерянно. – Как вода.  
– Добавьте ему десять кубиков седативного с анестетиком, – спокойно приказал Ло. Он не тревожился: как и всегда во время операции, он был сосредоточен и безмятежен одновременно. В такт неторопливому ритму его сердца шелестело внутреннее море.  
Кид смотрел ему в глаза и дышал более глубоко и размеренно, легче становилась его хватка, пальцы все слабее сжимали руку Ло.  
– Как вода, Ло... Как море...  
Кид наконец выпустил его ладонь и лег, тихий и измотанный. Иногда он еще шептал что-то невнятное, а пару раз надолго отключался под частый пронзительный писк приборов.  
С каждым разом он все неохотнее приходил в себя от дозы адреналина и что-то негромко бормотал в бреду – тихо и беззлобно. Несколько раз Ло замечал, что из-за стремительной регенерации обломки кости начинают смещаться, и вновь вправлял их, туже затягивая болты возле спиц. Он не был нейрохирургом, и пришивать конечности ему раньше не доводилось, но сейчас, измененным зрением, Ло видел каждое ответвление нервов и мог соединять тонкие нити. Там, где игла и пинцет подводили его, Ло подхватывал волокна нервов кончиками пальцев. Руки Ло легко входили в тело Кида, словно оно стало проницаемым, как голограмма. Не всегда Ло хватало концентрации, и плоть начинала ощутимо твердеть, пальцы увязали. Кид морщился и отрывисто выдыхал, давя стон. В один из таких моментов Кид здоровой рукой потянулся к Ло, но со стуком уронил ладонь обратно на стол и обессиленно обмяк, распластавшись.  
– Выживет, – констатировал Ло, приподнимая веко провалившегося в беспамятство Кида. Зрачок среагировал на свет, резко сузившись. Ло впервые понял, что радужки у Кида золотисто-карие, с искрами в глубине.

Теперь у Ло было два пациента, и оставлять их он категорически отказывался. Он сидел на стуле между двух коек. По правую руку спал Бепо. По левую – так и не пришедший в сознание Кид. Опутанный датчиками, он дышал через кислородную маску. Кид настолько измучился, что его организм дал слабину и позволил себя усыпить большой дозой морфия.  
Медики принесли Ло горячего чая в бумажном стаканчике, который вставили прямо в подрагивающие от усталости пальцы. Охрана вновь сковала его запястья наручниками, правда, цепь теперь стала длиннее.  
– Может быть, я поговорю с Сенгоку о вас? – тихо произнес пожилой врач, склонившись к Ло. – Вы талантливы. Коллектив лаборатории принял бы вас как нашего нового сотрудника.  
Ло неопределенно качнул головой и спросил:  
– Меня бы выпустили из Импел Даун?  
Врач пожевал губами и неохотно ответил:  
– Доктор Ло, вы ведь понимаете, что мы сотрудники секретного правительственного объекта, поэтому нам необходимо соблюдать определенные правила.  
– Я обдумаю ваше предложение, – холодно сказал Ло и жестом, лязгнув наручниками, указал ему на дверь. Только через пару мгновений он осознал, что такое резкое, четкое и властное движение рукой он перенял у Доффи.  
Он долго сидел, глядя на кривые кардиографа и следя за раствором, струящимся по прозрачным трубкам. Бепо проснулся первым, заворочался на койке и неуклюже сел, протянул к Ло лапу.  
– Как самочувствие, Бепо?  
Бепо осторожно сжал его пальцы в своей пока еще неловкой, поросшей жесткими волосами лапе и пожаловался:  
– Не отпускают меня, а я уже здоров. Честное слово, Ло, скажи им. Не хочу, чтобы ты без меня был с этим Доффи. Про него тут разное говорят.  
– Кто и что говорит? – Ло понизил голос и придвинулся так близко, что почти касался лбом косматой медвежьей башки.  
– Все говорят, когда думают, что я сплю. Медики. Охрана, – шепот Бепо походил на приглушенное звериное урчание. – Мол, все считали, что его, Доффи, ликвидировали, а он жив и сотрудничает с правительством. Боятся его, всем пистолеты выдали – не пневматику, а огнестрел.  
Он тоскливо глянул на Ло умными черными глазами и добавил:  
– Ко мне госпожа Цуру и господин Сенгоку заходили – сказали, мол, Ло с Доффи будет работать. Спрашивали, согласен ли я быть в таком отряде, с тобой и с ним. Я-то согласен, ясное дело.  
Какое-то знание жгло его изнутри, но он явно не знал, стоит ли говорить – то раскрывал пасть, то с клацаньем клыков закрывал.  
– Скажи мне, – с нажимом попросил Ло.  
– Это секрет, – одними губами признался Бепо. – Мне госпожа Цуру велела тебя оберегать и следить за вами обоими. Потому что Доффи – страшный человек. А может, он и не человек вовсе...  
Он прервался, потому что соседний кардиограф замигал, подавая короткие громкие сигналы. Это Кид резко приподнялся на койке, здоровой рукой сдирая с лица кислородную маску.  
– Чего шепчетесь? – прохрипел он и закинул только что пришитую, зажатую в металлический каркас руку на столик, сбрасывая шприцы и моток бинта. – Какой он вам человек? Он сверхчеловек, мать вашу. Вы что, ни черта о нем не слышали?  
Кид был бледный от боли и злой, крутился, пытаясь удобнее пристроить руку.  
– Спокойно, – недовольно осадил его Ло, поймал за правую руку и поправил отошедшую иглу катетера. – Вену себе порвешь.  
– Он гребаный суперчеловек, – мало обращая на него внимание, продолжал Кид, морщась и подрагивая. – Один из моих ребят был на его поимке, рассказывал, что Доффи ваш летать может. Нечеловеческая сила, скорость и регенерация. Ментальные способности, да еще и, срань господня, летает он! Его некоторые утырки считают королем металюдей, вы слыхали? Говорят, он – наш бог!  
– Ты под морфием, – сообщил Ло и с силой, но осторожно надавил на плечи Кида, стараясь уложить его обратно. – Если ты сдвинешь штифты, защемишь нервы или порвешь сухожилия, которые я зашил, – отрежу тебе обе руки и запихаю тебе же в задницу.  
– Как страшно, доктор, – осклабившись, сказал Кид. – Ты ведь садист, у тебя на такое стоит? Я позволю тебе сделать мне больно, когда мы останемся наедине.  
– Не разговаривай так с Ло! – рыкнул Бепо.  
– Замолчите, – тихо приказал Ло, сделав предупреждающий жест.  
На них недовольно, с примесью отвращения, смотрела вооруженная охрана.  
– Вы закончили с пациентами? – спросил один из охранников с едва подавляемой неприязнью. Он положил ладонь на пояс близко к шокеру. Для этого человека все трое, Ло, Бепо и Кид, были странными и опасными уродами.  
Когда Ло уводили, он с удовольствием сказал охраннику – негромко, чтобы другие не расслышали:  
– Что? Иногда мучают боли в паху и пояснице? У тебя аневризма брюшной аорты, и эта аневризма скоро разорвется.  
У Ло стало радостно на сердце, когда он увидел, как окаменело лицо охранника и из кирпично-коричневого стало сероватым, пепельным.

В своей камере после короткого душа Ло вытянулся во весь рост на койке и закрыл глаза. Капли воды с мокрых прядей волос стекали на простыни, пахнущие антисептиком. Ло было жарко в прохладной полутьме камеры, и волны тепла проходили по телу под оранжевой тканью чистой робы. Сейчас, когда он остался один, Ло вспоминал, как отражался в светлых глазах Доффи и видел бесконечное множество своих копий. Образ реального Доффи был яркой вспышкой, оставившей след на сетчатке глаз. Ло будто смотрел на солнце, а потом опустил веки, но лучи все еще розоватым сиянием проникали под них.  
Ло медленно провел ладонью по своему животу, по коже, словно распаренной во влажном воздухе горячих источников. Он хотел бы, чтобы Доффи был рядом – ментально и физически. Но Доффи остался где-то там, на других уровнях Импел Даун, его присутствие больше не ощущалось, коридор и соседние камеры пустовали. 

Прерывисто вздохнув, Ло представил, что лежит на столе в том помещении, где они встречались с Доффи. Спине холодно от металлической поверхности. Рядом у плеча кружка с недопитым кофе, и Ло страшно смахнуть ее, но он не может остановиться. Он расстегивает робу и смотрит на Доффи, и тот, огромный, нечеловечески высокий склоняется над ним. Широкие плечи заслоняют белый потолок и видеокамеру в углу. Ло знает, что его услышат и увидят все, кто наблюдает из смежной комнаты. Но хрипло, сдавленно стонет, когда между его ног ложится большая тяжелая ладонь Доффи. У Ло крепко стоит, но его член кажется почти хрупким по сравнению с ласкающими его длинными пальцами Доффи. Сбивчивым шепотом Ло требует, просит, умоляет. Широко раздвигает ноги, сам насаживается на эти длинные твердые пальцы. Ему больно, потому что смазки нет, но он и хочет, чтобы было больно, чтобы Доффи смял его, раскатал по нагревшемуся столу, подхватил ниже спины и присунул. Ло обещает принять все до последнего дюйма, от головки до основания – только бы Доффи, реальный, живой, настоящий Доффи был в нем и с ним. Сердце Доффи стучит совсем близко, бьется так, что его пульсация передается Ло. Ему трудно дышать, он вскрикивает под Доффи, чувствуя, как движется внутри большой толстый член. Это длится и длится, пока все не затапливают жар, трепет и темнота, а фантазия не переходит в легкую дрему.

Ло открыл глаза и, покачиваясь, как пьяный, поднялся, чтобы снова пойти в душ. Он только что кончил, дроча на свои фантазии, и разрядка обернулась тупым, ноющим чувством опустошения и одиночества. Потому что вновь был только Ло, окружающие его стены, обшитые кафелем, и струи воды. Стаскивая одежду и вновь становясь под душ, Ло впервые понял, что многие годы был тяжелораненым, который и не жил, и не умирал. Доффи стал аккуратным хирургическим швом, стянувшим края плоти, но сейчас Доффи не было, и швы расходились. Ло больше не был собранным и цельным доктором Ло. Его накрыло новое отвратительное ощущение собственной уязвимости.  
Он сидел на койке, рассеянный и встрепанный, когда к нему пришел пожилой медик и три охранника при оружии. Медик мялся на пороге камеры, подслеповато щурил глаза за толстыми стеклами очков. Он не решался заговорить, пока Ло сам мрачно не спросил, что ему нужно.  
– Цуру должна была вас проинструктировать, но она на срочном задании, – пробормотал медик. Он явно больше любил оперировать пациентов, находящихся без сознания, чем общаться с металюдьми, похожими на отпетых негодяев. – Понимаете, перед тем как допустить вас к заданию, по протоколу и инструкциям лично от господина Сенгоку, вас положено...  
Он запнулся, но кое-как выговорил, опустив взгляд в пол:  
– Мы обязаны имплантировать вам чип.  
– В мозг?  
– Нет-нет, – отрицательно мотнул головой медик. – В мозг – это для опасных менталистов, способных психическим импульсом на расстоянии оказывать негативное влияние на людей. И только с учетом уникальной по скорости регенерации, которая сильно снижает риск операции. Нет, вам мы зашьем передатчик под ключицу.  
Ло пару минут помолчал, а затем согласился, потому что никакого иного выбора у него не было.  
– Под местным наркозом, – стало единственным его условием.  
Когда он лежал на операционном столе и видел то пучок холодно-белых ламп, то кажущиеся темными и плоскими лица врачей, он думал, что крайне мерзко, когда что-то инородное вшивают в твое тело. Он знал: это всего лишь небольшой пластиковый элемент с электронной схемой внутри и чем-то вроде крошечной батареи-аккумулятора. И все же Ло казалось, будто через разрез под ключицей глубоко в его плоть подсадят спящую личинку чудовища. Стоит подать электромагнитный импульс, и личинка проснется и станет жвалами грызть тело изнутри, пока Ло не станет хорошим, послушным метачеловеком.  
– Импульс может быть такой силы, что у меня остановится сердце? – негромко спросил он, глядя, как тонкий пинцет погружает чип под кожу и дальше, в аккуратно рассеченные ткани. Ло не было больно, грудь, шея и левое плечо онемели после уколов и казались кусками льда.  
– Теоретически может, – с осторожностью ответил один из знакомых ассистентов, имя которого Ло так и не запомнил. – Но ведь вы не собираетесь сбегать? Обычно, если кто на персонал нападает или с задания сбега... – Он осекся, и по его виску стекла капля пота, впиталась в ткань маски, скрывающей лицо.  
– Лишнего не болтайте, – сделал ему замечание пожилой коллега, стянул перчатки и отошел за ширму.  
Ло пристально посмотрел на ассистента. Совсем молодой врач, наверняка еще интерном завербованный в лабораторию Импел Даун. Может быть, у него где-то там, вне подземелий, есть родители и друзья. А он торчит здесь без права переписки и возможности покинуть правительственный объект.  
– Как тебя зовут? – тихо спросил Ло. Ему действительно стало интересно, кто сейчас зашивает небольшую рану под ключицей. Безразличие Ло оказалось гораздо тоньше и легче давало трещины, чем он всегда считал.  
– Шачи, – шепотом ответил ассистент, продевая хирургическую нить. – А справа от меня интерн. Мы его зовем Пенгвин, он вам ассистировал, когда вы оперировали Бепо. Помните Пенгвина?  
– Не помню, – ухмыльнувшись, честно сказал Ло. Он прислушался к ощущениям, но анестезия еще не отошла и пластиковая заноза импланта будто бы зависла в пустоте, а не застряла в плоти. На небольшой ране теперь белел прямоугольник пластыря.  
– Вы полежите, доктор Ло, – просительно проговорил Шачи, передавая инструменты Пенгвину, чтобы тот их продезинфицировал. – Вы очень бледный. Спите не меньше шести часов? Головные боли не мучают? У вас нормальный рацион?  
Ло не ответил, но сам задал вопрос, наблюдая, как Шачи достает упаковку с ампулами и стерильную иглу для капельницы:  
– Где чип у Кида?  
– В печени, чтобы ему самому было труднее вырезать, – очень тихо сказал Шачи и жгутом перетянул правую руку Ло выше локтя. – Кулак сожмите, пожалуйста. Мы вам капельницу поставим с витаминами.  
– А если я свой чип вырежу? – с полуулыбкой поинтересовался Ло.  
Краем глаза он наблюдал, как Шачи привычным движением протирает кожу на сгибе локтя и под углом вводит иглу в серо-голубое пятно проступившей вены. Шачи молча качнул головой. Он тщательно закрепил иглу пластырем и поднял руки к штативу капельницы, чтобы пустить раствор по трубке. Его пальцы заметно подрагивали, и стало ясно, что ему страшно говорить о таких вещах. Он задержался у стола, на котором лежал Ло, замялся, то порываясь уйти, то вновь оборачиваясь, как-то жалобно и просительно заглядывая в глаза. Наконец он склонился и еле слышно, приглушенно из-за маски сказал:  
– Я однажды видел картины предсказательницы Джоры. Мы их сканировали и отправляли в закрытый архив. И я видел, что Доффи станет королем металюдей и найдет Дресс Розу.  
Он сглотнул так, что на худой шее дернулся кадык, и добавил:  
– Мне кажется, я видел там себя рядом со страшным темным человеком, у которого руки в крови. Рядом с вами, Ло.  
Больше ничего не сказав, Шачи поспешно отстранился и покинул комнату так быстро, будто за ним гнались. Еще минуту были слышны его торопливые шаги в гулком коридоре.

Анестезия отпускала, и отдающая в плечо боль беспокоила Ло, но лишь слегка. Он вместе с Бепо сидел в небольшом сером помещении. На длинном столе лежала только-только распечатанная, пахнущая принтерной краской карта местности с выделенными синим автомобильными трассами и алыми стратегическими точками. Поверх карты ворохом раскинулись нечеткие снимки людей с размашистыми пометками и цифрами в углах фотографий. Бепо бездумно разглядывал один из снимков, с трудом держа листок пока еще не разработанной и оттого неуклюжей лапой. Бепо возвышался над столом, большой и громоздкий, ворочался и посапывал, как крупный зверь, тянул носом и морщился из-за химического душка от распечаток.  
Они оба ждали, когда к ним приведут из другого сектора лаборатории Доффи, чтобы начать обсуждение миссии. Им предоставили, по словам охранника, все необходимые материалы. Разглядывая карту с чужой местностью и незнакомыми символами, Ло отчетливо понимал, что обсуждать им без Доффи нечего, потому что они попросту ни черта не понимают.  
Бепо вздохнул, содрогнувшись всем своим мощным телом, и неосознанно поскреб когтями правый бок, где мех был выстрижен и виднелся прямоугольник обнаженной кожи. Ему достался передатчик в печени, и Ло думал о том, что это не самое удачное место. Если Бепо захочет, то сможет когтями разорвать себе бок и выцарапать чип передатчика. Печень регенерирует. Но детальнее представив, как Бепо неловкой, скользкой от крови лапой с когтями пытается подцепить маленький чип и вырвать его из себя, Ло подумал, что, возможно, такое размещение передатчика и не лишено смысла.  
Когда красные цифры на табло настенных часов показали ровно двадцать семь часов внутреннего лабораторного времени, дверь отворилась. Из холодного сияния ламп и матовой серости коридора внутрь шагнул Доффи. Он, высокий и стройный, пригнулся – словно в игрушечный дом для кукол вошел настоящий человек. Все вокруг стало плоским и фальшивым, будто состояло из раскрашенной картонной коробки, спичечного коробка вместо стола и нарисованных маркером декораций. И только Доффи оставался объемным и живым. Он сел, вытянув под столом длинные ноги, и с улыбкой кивнул охране:  
– Снимите с меня наручники и можете быть свободны.  
Они засуетились вокруг него, как тряпичные игрушки, дергающиеся в руках кукловода. Охранник, тот самый, с брюшной аневризмой, с трудом выдавил из себя вопрос:  
– В-вам кофе принести? Или воды?  
– Чайник кофе, сливки, графин воды и желе из смородины для моих коллег, – приказал Доффи, откинувшись на спинку стула и положив свободные от наручников руки на стол. Две большие ладони закрыли значительный кусок карты, а тени пальцев паучьими лапами протянулись еще дальше. Подвижные беспокойные губы Доффи вновь растянулись в кривой улыбке. Сегодня глаза Доффи были скрыты за старыми очками, и цветные стекла бросали красноватые отсветы на лицо.  
– Здравствуйте, – вежливо сказал Бепо, протягивая через стол лапу. Его морда сделалась серьезной и немного хмурой, но в голосе не прозвучало враждебных ноток, лишь настороженность и легкое недоверие.  
– Здравствуй.  
Доффи пожал его лапу и, склонив голову к плечу, посмотрел на Ло. За стеклами очков глаза едва угадывались, виднелся только нечеткий край ресниц.  
«Ты скучал по мне, мальчик», – Доффи не спрашивал, а констатировал. Ло стало физически больно от воспоминаний о том, как он дрочил в одиночку, а потом почувствовал себя беспомощным, разделенным на части, нездоровым и слабым. Доффи сделал его уязвимым и таким чувствительным, что куда ни ткни пальцем – везде старая ноющая рана. Мерзкое это было чувство.  
Доффи ментально потянулся к нему сквозь осадок от неприятных мыслей и незримо погладил по напряженному плечу. Вслух сказал, чтобы оборвать затянувшуюся в реальности паузу:  
– Вы уже ознакомились с картой и схемами объектов? Основная цель ясна?  
– Не совсем, – признал Ло и искоса поглядел на растерянного Бепо. – Будет лучше, если ты прокомментируешь полученные нами материалы.  
– Тогда начнем с самого начала, раз уж вы ничего не поняли, – посмеиваясь, заявил Доффи и ткнул в зеленый круг на карте. – Вот здесь лаборатория Импел Даун. А вот эти красные отметки и радиусы обозначают зоны сходных аномальных происшествий. По сути, схему можно назвать географическим профилем. Знаете, что такое географический профиль преступника?  
Ответил Бепо, неуверенно и смущенно, будто школьник, плохо выучивший урок:  
– Это когда полиция ищет серийного маньяка и отмечает на карте все места его преступлений, или где его видели свидетели, или... всякое такое.  
– Вроде того, – благосклонно отметил Доффи. – Итак, правительство ищет некоего метачеловека, который сейчас работает ветеринаром в одной из клиник и, скорее всего, помогает в приютах для бездомных животных. Метачеловек меняет места работы примерно каждые два месяца и перемещается вдоль природного заповедника.  
Доффи пальцем очертил темно-зеленое пятно лесного массива, протянувшееся с севера на юг по всей карте.  
– Его ищут не только потому, что вблизи этой зоны вырос процент удачных операций над зверями и птицами, – продолжил Доффи спокойно и размеренно, – но главным образом из-за того, что участились случаи, когда туристы в заповеднике видели крайне уродливого оленя. Предполагается, что олень – одна из форм интересующего нас метачеловека. Все ясно?  
Бепо кивнул и склонил лобастую голову, в молчании внимательно разглядывая карту.  
– Значит, мы будем его искать? – сказал Ло, перебирая снимки. Теперь было совершенно очевидно, что на них лица туристов, видевших человека-оленя, а там, где фото смазанные и видны лишь серо-черные пятна листвы, – попытки сфотографировать оборотня.  
– В основном, его будешь искать ты, Ло, – пояснил Доффи, под столом положив тяжелую ладонь ему на колено. – Твое необычное зрение должно позволить выделить из числа подозреваемых того, чье внутреннее строение чем-то отличается от человеческого.  
– Мы что – просто обойдем все ветклиники? – с сомнением спросил Ло, когда окинул взглядом щедрую россыпь точек, обозначающих вероятное место работы человека-оленя. – И я должен буду посмотреть на каждого врача из персонала?  
– Все проще, чем тебе кажется. Там не так много ветеринаров. Мы начнем с самых вероятных, по мнению аналитиков, вариантов. И на поиски у нас неделя, не меньше, – невозмутимо пояснил Доффи. – Сложности возникнут на следующем этапе, когда нам нужно будет поймать метачеловека. Он нужен живым, а зачастую при поимке такие оборотни начинают сопротивляться и гибнут.  
– А это опасно для нас? – проговорил Бепо.  
Он напряженно глядел то на Ло, то на Доффи, явно не совсем понимая, что происходит между ними.  
– В некотором смысле – опасно, – кончиками пальцев рассеянно поглаживая Ло по колену, сказал Доффи. – С одной стороны, человек-олень явно заботится о животных и не проявляет агрессию по отношению к людям. Но, возможно, факты агрессии просто не установлены...  
– И на самом деле он жрет людей, а кости зарывает в заповеднике? – резко перебил Ло. Под столом он перехватил длинную руку Доффи, потому что она, сминая ткань оранжевых штанов, скользнула выше, ближе к паху Ло.  
– Может, и жрет, но олени обычно травоядные, – издевательски заметил Доффи чуть охрипшим, изменившимся голосом. – Но мы с Бепо тебя защитим от оленя.  
«Руку убери», – потребовал Ло мысленно, когда его дыхание сбилось, а по телу прошла легкая вибрация от пока еще слабого возбуждения.  
«В прошлый раз ты так смотрел на меня, Ло, что все поняли – я тебе нравлюсь. Тебе уже не скрыть свой интерес, – самодовольно отметил Доффи. – И я знаю, на что ты дрочил. В твоих фантазиях все смотрели, как ты мне отдаешься».  
«Давай обсудим миссию. Вслух».  
Ло отодвинулся от него, опустив взгляд на карту, чтобы не видеть ухмыляющегося лица.  
– Мы скоро выйдем на поверхность, – будто издалека донесшийся до него голос Доффи прозвучал тихо и мечтательно. Фраза надолго повисла в воздухе, растворяясь в нем, как тающий запах цветов. И Ло подумалось, что они втроем не просто выйдут из подземелья, а словно без скафандров высадятся на поверхность чужой, свободной планеты.

Когда всего через шесть часов Ло сидел за рулем ветеринарного фургона в желто-зеленой форме ветврача, а перед капотом ползли в стороны массивные ворота, происходящее казалось сном. Низкий бетонный паркинг пересекла холодно-розовая полоса рассветного солнца. Лучи проникли сквозь лобовое стекло и мягкими потоками стекли по рукам Ло, лежащим на руле. Впереди был расширяющийся прямоугольник света, а гул и скрежет ворот смешивались теперь с шелестом листвы и коротким звонким посвистом птиц. Снаружи была зеленая, пахнущая мокрой от росы травой весна.  
Колеса фургона провернулись, и машина с шуршанием шин двинулась вперед, ныряя в поток свежего, еще не прогревшегося воздуха. Фургон покачнулся и чуть просел, переваливаясь через резиновую, ограничивающую скорость полосу. У ворот Ло молча помахала рукой Цуру, опирающаяся на костыль. Правое колено ее было плотно затянуто повязкой, кажется, после опасного задания. Лицо Цуру, по контуру обведенное светом, было сероватым и болезненным, в глазах застыла тревога.  
Ло коротко кивнул ей, выезжая из ворот. Он видел ее тонкую фигуру в зеркальце заднего вида, пока створки не сомкнулись за бампером. По двум сторонам от асфальтового полотна теперь покачивались цветущие белым яблони, их лепестки снегом укрывали дорогу. Впереди были лишь поросшие густым лесом холмы и встающее из-за деревьев солнце, а к северу высились безликие стеклянные многоэтажки надземного комплекса лаборатории.  
Ло вел машину на восток, изредка сверяясь с картой и электронным навигатором, хотя пока что сбиться с пути было невозможно. Он был за рулем как самый неприметный из группы, а в закрытом кузове фургона ехали Доффи и Бепо. Потому что Доффи был слишком большим и привлекал бы внимание, а Бепо – слишком медведем, так как после установки металлических элементов костей уже не мог оборачиваться человеком. Ло собирался еще раз прооперировать Бепо, чтобы сделать его еще мощнее, но пока это могло потерпеть.  
Он повернул руль, и фургон съехал с главной трассы на лесную дорогу заповедника, погрузившись в прохладную тень от сосен. Теперь в салоне пахло смолой и недозрелыми ягодами, а под колесами сухо шуршала хвоя. Ло открыл окно и вдохнул полной грудью. Его ощущения дробились и множились, потому что в такт с ним дышал Доффи, жадно глотая образы, проносящиеся в сознании Ло.  
«Мне хочется сбежать прямо сейчас», – сказал Ло, разглядывая тропу, петляющую в полумраке чащи. Он знал, что побег пока невозможен, потому что на первой миссии за ними будут пристально наблюдать. В салоне и кузове фургона и на форменной одежде ветврача прятались передающие звук жучки, поэтому Ло почти никогда не озвучивал свои мысли вслух.  
Он не уловил четкого ответа от Доффи, лишь череду образов леса, в которых отдельными вспышками мелькали то терпко пахнущий куст можжевельника, то раздавленная шинами шишка, то едва заметный с расстояния серовато-зеленый мох на неровной коре. Ощущение присутствия Доффи было мощным и ровным, как чистый сигнал без помех. На время миссии волны, посылаемые передатчиком в голове Доффи, были ослаблены, и радиус его ментального влияния увеличился. В лаборатории думали, что теперь Доффи сможет оказывать психическое воздействие на расстоянии ярда в два, на самом же деле его радиус покрывал около пяти ярдов. По крайней мере, по прикидкам самого Доффи, мысли которого свободно смешивались с мыслями Ло, как бурлящий поток реки, впадающей в другую реку.  
Через три часа после начала поездки поток образов замедлил свое течение, и теперь волны катились лениво и сонно. Ло почувствовал, что Доффи укачало и он дремлет сидя, обхватив колени руками, с трудом устроив в тесном пространстве свое длинное тело. Доффи снился юноша со светлыми холодными глазами и неприлично чувственными, четко очерченными губами, и Ло не сразу понял, что это был он сам.  
Около полудня, когда фургон скатился с крутого холма, а небо скрылось за кронами сосен, Ло свернул на обочину и сделал первую остановку. Он открыл дверцу и погрузился в зеленый полумрак. Под подошвами ботинок в тишине сухо потрескивала пружинистая хвоя. Ло огляделся и прислушался, но со стороны трассы не было слышно рокота моторов, а путь, куда ни глянь, пустовал.  
Первые сутки предполагалось ехать и день и ночь, лишь с краткими остановками, а после, когда трасса станет оживленнее и пойдет мимо небольших жилых поселков, двигаться ночью, а днем спать. Ло проехал всего ничего, а уже устал с непривычки. Водительские права у него были, но раньше, в своей прежней жизни, он обходился без машины, предпочитая метро. Сейчас же он слегка утомился, а в его куртку въелся особый запах бензина, кожаной обивки и пластика, какой бывает в старых потертых салонах машин.  
– Все чисто, – сказал он, хлопнув ладонью по обшивке кузова. Металл оказался горячим, нагревшимся за то время, пока фургон под солнцем взбирался на пригорок. Ло поднапрягся и открыл лязгнувшую дверь кузова. Внутри воздух пах резиной, но был прохладным от работающего кондиционера. Первым наружу выбрался Бепо, переваливаясь и с трудом опираясь на затекшие лапы. На морде застыло страдание, но вслух он не жаловался, а, напротив, улыбнулся Ло.  
– Я давно в лесу не был, – сказал он, прикасаясь к шершавому стволу. – Там, где я раньше жил, – все степи да степи.  
– А я вырос в промышленном городе, там в почве было высокое содержание свинца. Деревья чахли, – произнес Ло и только через минуту понял, что впервые так легко вспоминает свое детство.  
– А у меня было все – и лес, и море, – с ухмылкой сообщил им Доффи и легко выпрыгнул из фургона. Он распрямился и потянулся, поводя плечами, разминаясь, как после долгого крепкого сна. Выглядел он бодрым и счастливым. Серо-зеленая роба, которая сменила приметную оранжевую, болталась на нем, а рукава были коротки, но он все равно, как всегда, казался королем мира.  
Доффи вытянул из фургона упаковку с бутылками питьевой воды и вскрыл ее. Сунул одну бутыль в руки Ло.  
– Пей, пьешь мало. – И добавил: – А если, наоборот, отлить нужно – далеко в лес не заходи. Будь на виду, мы с Бепо подсматривать не станем, честное слово.  
Бепо в подтверждение кивнул.  
– Очень остроумно, – проворчал Ло, отвинчивая крышку с приятно прохладной бутылки. – Я на то, как ты отливаешь, тоже смотреть не собираюсь. В отличие от тебя, я видел достаточно пенисов, чтобы воспринимать их отстраненно, как врач.  
– А ты пошляк, – Доффи громко засмеялся и мгновенно, как он часто делал, сменил тему: – Когда ты за рулем, кепку надевай, а то лицо обгорит. У тебя уже щека красная.  
Ло смолчал, мрачно глядя на него снизу вверх. Короткие светлые волосы Доффи в зеленоватой тени были цветом как сухая трава. Его губы подрагивали, готовые вновь легко растянуться в улыбке. Когда Доффи говорил, то наклонялся к Ло, но даже это не скрадывало большую разницу в росте. Он был огромным, и сейчас, не в тесных комнатах подземелий, а среди леса, Доффи, казалось, как птица, расправил крылья и стал еще выше. Он одним пальцем провел по левой щеке Ло, отмечая участок покрасневшей кожи, отвыкшей от солнца и едва не обгоревшей всего за пару часов.  
Ло замер, пытаясь различить глаза Доффи за стеклами очков, и время тоже замерло, стало вязким, как сосновая смола. Ло потянулся к Доффи, но опомнился, услышав тихое клокочущее рычание. Бепо сидел в траве и следил за ними, недоверчиво скалясь на Доффи, мол, руки убери.  
– Я не причиню ему вреда, – обернувшись к Бепо, пообещал Доффи, – пока он на моей стороне.  
Такой ответ не понравился Бепо, и остаток времени на привале он провел подле Ло, неохотно отпуская его от себя даже на пару минут.  
Перекусив сухими концентратами и поразмявшись, они вновь вернулись в фургон. Солнце заметно переместилось по небу, а тени, исчезнувшие в полдень, вновь проявились. Сосны отступили от дороги, и асфальтовое полотно теперь шло по насыпи вдоль заболоченного озера. Здесь в первый раз за весь путь показалась другая машина. Грузовая фура свернула перед фургоном с основной трассы и теперь с грохотом огромных колес катилась впереди. Неторопливая шумная фура слегка раздражала Ло, но обгон на таком участке дороги был запрещен.  
«Какой же ты нетерпеливый, – прямо в голове раздался ехидный голос Доффи. – Ты не в подземельях – радуйся. Птички поют, слышишь?»  
– Слышу, – на автомате ответил Ло, нажимая на тормоз, потому что фура впереди мигнула красными огнями и снизила скорость.  
Дальше на столбе висел знак, а дорогу перегородил шлагбаум. Судя по нарастающему гулу, здесь пролегали железнодорожные пути и с юга приближался поезд.  
С лязгом открылась дверца фуры и, оттолкнувшись от ступеней у колеса, на дорогу спрыгнул водитель в сером, заляпанном маслом комбинезоне и надвинутой на глаза кепке. Он неторопливо приблизился, щурясь, хотя на глаза падала тень от козырька, и остановился у фургона.  
– Эй, – звучно воскликнул он, хлопнул ладонью по крыше и с интересом посмотрел на Ло. Лицо водителя было загорелым дочерна и плохо выбритым, а кожа собиралась глубокими складками у губ и на шее.  
– Эй, – снова повторил он. – Док, закурить не найдется? Мы тут надолго. Чертовы поезда.  
– Кончились сигареты. Сам хотел у тебя стрельнуть, – ровно ответил Ло и отчетливо осознал две вещи. Во-первых, он не представлял, сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он курил в последний раз. Тогда с неба сыпался снег, а Ло, еще свободный обычный человек, вышел на крыльцо посмолить. И с тех пор он даже не думал о сигаретах и не чувствовал никакой никотиновой ломки, хотя раньше курил в охотку и помногу. Во-вторых, он уже очень давно не разговаривал с простыми людьми, которые не имеют никаких особых способностей и знать не знают о металюдях и тайной правительственной лаборатории.  
– Ты из этих? Из зеленых? – скаля в улыбке желтые зубы, поинтересовался водитель.  
– Просто ветеринар.  
Часть последнего слова заглушил проносящийся мимо поезд.  
– Ну-ну, – неопределенно протянул водитель и сунул ему свою ладонь, широкую и будто расплющенную от долгого контакта с рулем. – Удачи.  
Ни слова не говоря, Ло коротко пожал его мокрую от пота руку. Но водитель не отошел, а опять сощурился, разглядывая Ло.  
– Док, ты собаку мою лечил? Бульдог такой старый. Мы его Роджер назвали, в честь одного преступника.  
– Не припоминаю, – следя за ползущим вверх шлагбаумом, сказал Ло.  
– Точно? Ты на кого-то смахиваешь. То ли в газете твое фото приметил, то ли видел тебя, когда в столице был – в морге брата опознавал.  
– В газете, наверное, – равнодушно предположил Ло и приврал: – Мы кошку с дерева снимали, был репортаж.  
Он и сам пригляделся к водителю, и взгляд, скользнув по серому комбинезону, проник глубже. За рядами ребер больные легкие с трудом, неохотно наполнялись и выпускали воздух. Они были черными от рака.  
– Репортаж? Да нет вроде... – начал водитель, но тут же осекся, а глаза его стали пустыми и мутными. – Я должен вернуться в машину и уехать.  
Он развернулся, взмахнув безвольно повисшими руками, быстро отошел к фуре и забрался в кабину. Хлопнула дверца, а на бампере мигнули огни – машина тронулась с места, пересекая рельсы.  
– Это ты, Доффи? – шепотом спросил Ло, когда фургон заурчал мотором и мягко стартанул.  
«Он мне надоел, – холодно прозвучало в ответ. – И он узнал тебя. Не так давно ты показывал ему тело его брата в морге. А затем вы оба вышли на крыльцо и долго курили».  
Ло подумал, что, возможно, стоило сказать водителю, что он, как и его брат, может умереть от рака легких.  
«Не нужно ему говорить. Его не вылечат – он умрет, – Доффи прочел мысли. – Ло, скоро ты увидишь много людей, которым недолго осталось. И всех ты не вылечишь. Не сейчас. Но, возможно, когда-нибудь, если разовьешь свой дар».  
– Я смогу спасать смертельно больных? – Ло не поверил.  
«Не только», – Доффи говорил как человек, убежденный в своей правоте.  
Больше они к этой теме не возвращались, а говорили о вещах настолько далеких от цели их задания и всего мира металюдей, что у Ло создалось впечатление, будто он едет с друзьями на пикник. Хотя он с детства не бывал на пикниках, да и близких друзей у него с тех пор не было – лишь знакомые, которые не входили в жизнь Ло, а двигались по касательной. 

За пару часов до заката они сделали еще одну краткую остановку, а после въехали в маленький поселок с аккуратными двухэтажными домами. В поселке Ло не увидел ничего примечательного, кроме ярко-красного трактора у обочины и печальной, пасущейся вдоль забора гнедой кобылы. Ло помахала местная женщина, высаживающая цветы на клумбу. Ло натянуто улыбнулся и помахал в ответ. Через четверть часа он припарковал фургон на стоянке у невысокого здания с острой черепичной крышей и крупной надписью «Ветеринарная клиника. Круглосуточно». Оставив Бепо и Доффи в фургоне, Ло вошел в здание. В стерильно-белом холле сидел старик. У его ног на полу лежал, вяло помахивая хвостом, печальный пес с шейным фиксатором.  
Пес и старик проводили Ло одинаково безразличными взглядами, а у стойки ресепшена на него строго посмотрела женщина в очках.  
– Ну? – недовольно начала женщина и больше ничего не добавила.  
– Я из волонтерской организации ветеринаров. Помощь в клинике нужна? – спросил Ло первое, что пришло на ум. У него были заготовлены другие варианты, более правдоподобные, но женщина производила впечатление человека, которому сойдет любая версия.  
– Помощь не нужна, – раздраженно отрезала женщина. – Уходите.  
– Дальше поезжайте, док, – очень тихо сказал старик. – Теперь все в другую клинику ходят, за болотами. Там у врача золотые руки. Я бы и сам поехал, но машина сломалась.  
Ло поблагодарил его и покинул холл. Он собирался последовать совету старика. 

Дальше тихая дорога сменилась оживленным отрезком трассы, и по соседним с фургоном полосам с шумом проносились машины. Автомобили мчались, превышая скорость. Водители сигналили Ло, поторапливая, но он не спешил давить на газ и прижимался к обочине, пропуская вперед. Он любил скорость, но не собирался гонять по дороге с резкими поворотами, холмами и насыпями. Доффи посмеивался над его осторожностью, но Ло лишь кривил губы.  
Когда фургон вновь нырнул глубоко в леса заповедника, от сомкнутых крон была такая темень, что Ло не сразу осознал – уже смеркается. Солнце село, и в воздухе зазвенело от проснувшейся мошкары. Ло прямо на лобовом стекле раздавил жирного, насосавшегося крови комара. На шее теперь ныл расчесанный след от укуса.  
«Болотистая местность. Мошкары много. Но скоро мы этот участок проедем, – голос Доффи прозвучал утешающе. – Поищи на карте заправку, надо будет остановиться. Нужен бензин и питьевая вода».  
– Тебе нравится распоряжаться, Доффи?  
Ло увидел на карте отмеченную и подписанную рукой Доффи заправочную станцию. Буквы были красивыми, выведенными твердо и решительно.  
– Я пока еще не распоряжаюсь. Я советую.

Уже в ночной тьме, высвечивая путь фарами, фургон въехал на парковку у заправки. Парковка пустовала, а в небольшом магазине у колонок с бензином слабо горело одно окно. Вывеска еле теплилась, и сложно было прочесть название.  
Они вышли из фургона все трое. В магазине сидящий за рядами полок владелец заправки скользнул по Ло, Бепо и Доффи скучающим взглядом. Владельца не удивил человек, почти касающийся головой потолка и уродливого вида гигантский медведь. Он смотрел сквозь них, подперев щеку кулаком и постукивая пальцами по пыльному прилавку. Это вновь было воздействие Доффи.  
Положив перед продавцом несколько купюр, выданных лабораторией на расходы, Ло спросил:  
– Он нас видит или нет?  
– И видит, и нет, – с ухмылкой неопределенно отозвался Доффи и передал Бепо большую упаковку бутылок с водой.  
Бепо поглядел на него хмуро, но упаковку взял и потопал, переваливаясь, к машине.  
– Бепо мне не доверяет, – тихо сказал Доффи, наклонившись к Ло.  
И мысленно прибавил:  
«Он может стать проблемой для наших планов?»  
«Нет», – отрезал Ло, отодвигаясь. Близость Доффи будоражила его, вызывая нездоровое и неуместное возбуждение.  
Они быстро заправили машину и перенесли в кузов продукты и воду. Затем по очереди наскоро вымылись в не слишком чистых, едко пахнущих хлоркой душевых при заправке. Ло как смог просушил полотенцем жесткий слипшийся мех Бепо. Бепо мог бы не мыться. Черт, да они все могли бы обойтись без душа, но не хотели.  
– Так мне кажется, что мы просто путешествуем, – сказал Бепо, пофыркивая, подставляя под полотенце мокрый бок. – А тебе?  
Ло кивнул, прислушиваясь к плеску воды. Он больше думал о том, как капли стекают по влажной коже Доффи и как блестят под струями широкие плечи и мощная спина с проступающими линиями лопаток. Ло хотел бы подойти и обнять Доффи сзади, накрыть ладонью его плоский живот и провести по дорожке жестких волос вниз, чтобы коснуться пальцами члена. Ло прижался бы губами к мокрой коже ниже лопаток Доффи и попробовал бы ее на вкус, чистую, слегка горчащую, как морская соль...  
Он понял, что замечтался, и постарался отвлечься, поглядев на трассу. Сейчас дорога была пуста, а в тишине слышался лишь треск лампочек на вывеске и шум ветра в лесных кронах. Деревья чернели по ту сторону дороги на фоне темно-сливового неба с мелкими звездами. Становилось все холоднее, и Ло застегнул форменную куртку. Он стоял у фургона, когда подошел улыбающийся, как всегда довольный Доффи и протянул стаканчик с кофе.  
– Выпей, тебе всю ночь вести машину.  
Он внезапно наклонился и коротко, едва коснувшись, поцеловал Ло горькими от кофе теплыми губами. Отпрянув, сказал, посмеиваясь:  
– Это чтобы тебе было не до сна.  
– Я не сплю за рулем, – хмуро ответил Ло, сердце которого заколотилось, как от большой дозы кофеина внутривенно. 

Ночью они проехали мост через широкую реку, слабо поблескивающую в темноте, и вновь пересекли железную дорогу. Несколько раз фургон обгоняли летящие на скорости легковушки и скрывались за поворотом, мигнув огнями.  
В свете фар мир казался нереальным и четко разделенным на то, что попадало в желтый луч, и то, что копошилось во мраке беспокойно шевелящегося леса. Кричала, надрываясь, невидимая ночная птица.  
Ло думал об этом басовитом вибрирующем крике, и мысли текли вяло, взгляд блуждал. На мгновение Ло встрепенулся, когда услышал впереди приглушенный звук удара и скрежет металла. Но все быстро стихло, и Ло вновь впал в дремотное состояние. Дорога все больше размывалась, очертания деревьев плыли, мелькала над кронами белая нечеткая луна...  
«Ты засыпаешь, Ло, – шепнул ему Доффи. – Скоро потеряешь концентрацию. Остановись и поспи немного».  
– Через полчаса остановлюсь, – сказал Ло и глянул на карту. – Когда можно будет съехать на обочину и спрятать фургон за деревьями.  
Он поднял взгляд и резко вывернул руль в сторону. Машина дернулась всем кузовом и слегка накренилась с визгом шин и шумом тормозов. Луч фар заплясал и остановился, выхватив из тьмы синюю легковую машину, бампером перегородившую дорогу. Капот легковушки был смят, и словно бы прямо из него росла старая сосна.  
«Не останавливайся. Обогни по кромке и уезжай».  
– Нет, – коротко отрезал Ло.  
Он подхватил медицинский чемоданчик и выскочил в ночь. В воздухе пахло гарью и жженой резиной. От разбитого капота тянулись сизые струйки то ли пара, то ли дыма. Дверца водителя торчала под углом, а за разбитым стеклом белела женская рука.  
Дверцу заклинило, и Ло не смог открыть ее, она лишь дребезжала. Под его ногами скрипели осколки.  
– Решил поиграть в спасателя? – на ухо ему выдохнул Доффи, бесшумно подошедший сзади. Он ухватил дверцу за край и голыми руками легко отогнул ее с такой силой, что пальцы оставили вмятины в металле.  
– Не смешно, – огрызнулся Ло. – Ты не хирург – не поймешь.  
Он натянул перчатки и прикоснулся к телу в машине. Лицо женщины закрывали волосы странного зеленоватого оттенка. Пострадавшая сидела неподвижно, грудью упав на руль, а голову уронив на приборную панель. Подушки безопасности при ударе не раскрылись, и теперь тело было вывернуто и перекручено, руки раскинуты, ноги сломаны. В салоне кровью не пахло, лишь тянуло бензином и отчего-то талой водой и снегом.  
Ло прижал два пальца к шее женщины в попытке поймать пульс, но сердце не билось. Кожа трупа оказалась обжигающе ледяной, будто мертвое тело несколько часов пролежало в морозильной камере. Ло прикинул, что при такой температуре воздуха и влажности труп должен был бы остыть примерно за двенадцать часов. Но авария явно произошла не больше получаса назад. И ни один труп за все время практики Ло не был таким холодным вне морозилки.  
– Она – метачеловек? – спросил он.  
– Это Монэ, – негромко ответил Доффи, мягким движением руки убрав с лица женщины пряди зеленых волос. – Монэ была частью моей семьи, моей команды. Не знаю, что ее сюда занесло. Она всегда появлялась там, где был я. Такая судьба.  
Он вздохнул и закончил:  
– По ней иногда не было понятно, жива она или мертва. Потому что она – ледяная женщина.  
– Вытащи ее, – велел Ло.  
Обычно после аварии нужно было проверить, цел ли позвоночник и зафиксировать шею и голову, а уже потом доставать человека из машины. Но сейчас был особый случай, и они с Доффи выволокли окоченевшее тело из машины и положили у обочины в лучах фар.  
Ло оттянул веко Моне, и на него уставился глаз с расширенным, не реагирующим на свет зрачком.  
– Похожа на мертвую, – сухо прокомментировал Ло и с нажимом ощупал ее шею, пальцами чувствуя сломанные позвонки, туго натянувшие кожу. – Подержи ее.  
Очерченный со спины светом, огромный темный Доффи крепко ухватил тело Моне, надавливая на плечи. Ло двумя ладонями взялся за женскую голову, путаясь в длинных волосах. Нажал, а потом с силой дернул череп на себя. Ло успел увидеть особым зрением, как позвонки сдвинулись и выстроились друг за другом, а череп лег так, как нужно.  
– У нее есть сверхрегенерация? – деловито уточнил Ло.  
– Может быть, этот вопрос следовало задать до того, как мы стали ломать ей позвоночник? – растянув губы в усмешке, вопросом на вопрос ответил Доффи. – Цуру была права. Она говорила мне, что у тебя комплекс бога.  
Ло нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, глядя на смятые позвонки у основания черепа Монэ. Голова в его ладонях была тяжелой и холодной, как глыба льда.  
– Богом быть трудно, Ло, – серьезно сказал ему Доффи. – Думаешь, справишься?  
– Справлюсь, – настала очередь Ло ухмыляться. Он видел, как медленно нарастают раскрошившиеся позвонки. – Только мне нужно вырезать осколки кости, пережимающие сосуды. Тогда, возможно, если забьется сердце, то восстановится и кровообращение мозга. Мне нужен скальпель и расширители.  
– Они тебе не нужны.  
Ло поднял взгляд на Доффи, в свете фонарей похожего на гигантского зверя над мертвой добычей.  
– Быстрее, – приказал он. – Если по дороге проедет машина, то водитель вызовет полицию. Моего радиуса влияния может оказаться недостаточно, чтобы издалека взять водителя под контроль.  
«Мы не можем увезти ее?» – мысленно задал вопрос Ло. Его рука в перчатке легла на шею Монэ, пальцы начали медленно погружаться, раздвигая плоть под челюстью.  
«Нет. Мы должны оставить ее в лесу. Она восстановится и сбежит. Работай быстрее», – нетерпение Доффи вспышкой пронеслось по сознанию Ло.  
Ло поморщился от накатившей ломоты в висках, ему причиняли боль мысли Доффи. Трудно было понять, кто вызвал у Доффи такое сильное недовольство и раздражение – медлительный Ло или неосторожная Монэ? Он был зол.  
– Закройся от меня и оперируй! – прикрикнул Доффи.  
– Заткнись и не мешай! – огрызнулся Ло.  
Плоть Монэ внутри была твердой, как замороженная рыба. Ло тянулся к осколкам позвонков, но пальцы увязали, словно в смоле. Прищурившись, Ло просвечивал взглядом тело, все сильнее и сильнее напрягая зрение. Он весь стал одним пронизывающим всепроникающим взглядом. Он видел черный лес и желтое пятно фар, растекшееся по дороге. Видел себя и Доффи, склонившихся над окоченевшим женским телом. Было в них что-то от извращенцев, одержимых друг другом и вместе делающих с красивыми мертвыми женщинам отвратительные вещи. Он видел крупную фигуру Бепо, выбравшегося из фургона. Тот озирался и словно прислушивался к шуму леса, ловя ускользающий звук. Он прошел до разбитой легковушки и теперь заглядывал в салон, крутя головой и поводя носом.  
Ло вытянул наружу осколки и стряхнул на асфальт. От упавших крупиц откололось ледяное крошево темной крови. Сделав передышку, Ло размял ноющие от усталости пальцы.  
– Помоги мне, – сказал он и взял Доффи за запястье. Он переместил ладонь Доффи и положил под левую грудь Монэ. – Нажимай, я скажу, когда хватит. Только осторожно и очень медленно.  
Ладонь Доффи плавно пошла вниз, проминая сломанное и вставшее под углом ребро.  
– Все! Стой!  
Ло глубоко погрузил руки в грудную клетку Монэ под смятые в аварии ребра и взял в ладони сердце. Оно было твердым булыжником. Каменное заледеневшее сердце. Оно отогревалось, а пальцы Ло сводило от холода, будто он держал кусок льда. Руки так замерзли, что Ло не сразу почувствовал, как сердце шевельнулось. Сначала он увидел движение, а уже потом ощутил трепет живой плоти. Ло осторожно вытянул ладони, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление тканей.  
Грудь Монэ рывком поднялась и опустилась, с хрипом воздух вошел в открытый рот и наполнил легкие. Монэ дернулась и открыла один глаз. Он оказался желто-зеленым с узким зрачком и покрасневшим от лопнувших сосудов белком.  
Ее губы искривились и вытолкнули:  
– Господин...  
Она царапнула ногтями по асфальту и, с трудом подняв руку, потянулась к Доффи.  
– Вы п-пришли, мой господин... Как предсказано. Он...  
Ее глаз с заиндевевшими ресницами сильнее вытаращился, уставившись на Ло.  
– Вы нашли его. Того, кто умрет, чтобы вы стали бессмерт...  
– Не разговаривай, – резко оборвал ее Доффи. – Ты еще слаба.  
Он обратился к Ло и нарочито громко сказал:  
– Заберем ее в лабораторию. Отойдем к машине, возьмем носилки.  
И мысленно добавил:  
«Нужно отвернуться и дать ей скрыться в лесу».  
«Что она вообще здесь делала?» – сердито спросил Ло, которому было не по себе от последних слов Монэ. Он поднялся и вместе с Доффи отошел к фургону.  
«Судя по ее мыслям, она живет в поселке, который мы проехали во второй половине дня. Поселилась в нем, чтобы быть ближе ко мне, когда меня заперли в Импел Даун», – неторопливо ответил Доффи. Его сознание было спокойным, как гладь озера в безветренный день. Но вода в озере оказалась мутной и непроницаемой для взгляда – Ло не знал, что лежит на дне. Может, там, среди ила и затонувших коряг, спрятались большие рыбины или придавленный камнями распухший от воды труп.  
Доффи закрывался от Ло.  
Ло ответно скрыл от него часть своих мыслей за высокими морскими волнами. Он запутался. Его мучили слова Монэ, как болезненный и чешущийся укус ядовитого насекомого. Ло совершенно не хотел быть тем, кто умрет, но даст кому-нибудь бессмертие. И делать для Доффи исключений он не собирался.  
«Куда она ехала?» – сухо поинтересовался он, слыша, как за спиной с хрустом ломаются ветви кустов – это неуклюжая, еще не до конца пришедшая в себя Монэ ящерицей заползала в лес.  
«Не поверишь – везла кота к ветеринару на прививку».  
Подтверждая его слова, ярко и звучно в ночных шорохах прозвучало слабое мяуканье.  
Ло обернулся и увидел на дороге печального Бепо, осторожно держащего в своих больших лапах кота. Кот был таким черным, что очертания его тела отчетливо виднелись на фоне светлой медвежьей шерсти. Свешивающийся хвост полностью сливался с тенями леса.  
– Монэ сбежала, – удовлетворенно отметил Доффи, склонив голову к плечу и глядя на Ло. За стеклами очков его глаза были неразличимы, а выражение лица было таким отстраненным и нейтральным, что Ло отвернулся.  
Теперь у Ло снова был пациент – кот со сломанной передней лапой и трещиной в черепе. 

Нужно было отъехать дальше от места аварии, но Ло засыпал. Руль, будто облитый маслом, начинал выскальзывать из ладоней, и фургон слегка вело. У Ло от перенесенного напряжения слезились глаза и глухо болела голова. Его корежило от давно позабытого чувства растерянности и беспомощности.  
На сиденье подле него лежал перебинтованный черный кот, его безвольное тело потряхивало при езде, качался хвост. В приоткрытой пасти виднелись сколотые клыки, глаза кота были полузакрытыми и мутными.  
Ло слишком много сил потратил на Монэ, и его нечеловеческие способности сбоили, на них накладывались помехи, как на слабый радиосигнал. Ло с трудом различил кости и внутренности кота, а на большее его не хватило. Он вправил коту лапу, наложил временную шину и закрепил. Голову кота забинтовал. Теперь животное погрузилось в забытье от приличной дозы обезболивающего и снотворного.  
Ло всегда считал себя циничным и безжалостным, но сейчас ему было тревожно за кота. За чужого и незнакомого черного кота, которого хорошо было бы отвезти в ветеринарную клинику и поскорее.  
Ло тяжело сглотнул и вновь поглядел на животное, бока которого вздымались при дыхании слабо и неравномерно. Он наглухо закрылся от Доффи и находился в мысленном вакууме, где не было ничего, кроме усталости и беспокойства. Мысли путались и смешивались отдельными куцыми обрывками.  
Когда черный лес потек пятнами туши и надвинулся на машину, словно хотел смять фургон, Ло услышал отрывистый стук и встрепенулся. Это Доффи стучал из кузова фургона. Слабо донесся его голос:  
– Ло, не дури.  
– Что – не дури? – Ло сердился.  
– Откройся мне!  
– Ты сам первый закрылся! – заорал ему в ответ Ло.  
– Ты устал. Остановись и поспи полчаса, – слова с трудом прошли сквозь перегородку кузова. – Я тебя разбужу.  
Ло не хотел его слушаться, но чувствовал, что проваливается в забытье. Фургон, тормозя, мягко съехал на обочину. Ло положил руки на руль и уперся в них потяжелевшей головой. Лоб его был холодным и мокрым от испарины. Посмотрев на спящего раненого кота, Ло сомкнул веки и уснул.

Ло очнулся от звонкого стука в стекло и с трудом открыл глаза. Пару мгновений он не мог понять, почему его небольшая, пахнущая антисептиком камера превратилась в кабину автомобиля. Он поднял голову от руля, повел затекшими плечами.  
За стеклом в сером свете раннего утра виднелся окутанный сизым туманом лес. На фоне деревьев четко выделялась темно-синяя форма полицейского и загорелая рука, заросшая черными волосами. Полицейский вновь настойчиво постучал в окно со стороны водителя.  
– Стекло опустите.  
Коп наклонился, демонстрируя свое усатое лицо с набрякшими нижними веками, и махнул офицерским серебристым значком. Ло смерил полицейского коротким взглядом и опустил стекло. В салон ворвался свежий влажный воздух с сильным запахом мокрой травы.  
– Ну? – сказал полицейский, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Ло. – Потребляем?  
– Что конкретно и кто потребляет? – хрипло со сна уточнил Ло, хмурясь.  
– Вот ты мне и скажи, парень. Кто ты и что принимаешь?  
Посмотрев на себя в зеркальце у лобового стекла, Ло все понял. Его лицо было болезненно-голубоватым, белки глаз покрылись яркими красными нитями лопнувших сосудов, а зрачки расширились, поглотив радужку. Он открыл бардачок и вытащил поддельные документы, которые ему выдали в лаборатории.  
– Я ветеринар. Была тяжелая ночь, офицер. Везу кота в клинику, потому что нужен рентген.  
– А кроме кота что везешь? – коп не верил ему. – Ты не против, если я загляну в кузов?  
– Заглядывай, – равнодушно сказал Ло. Он вышел из машины и теперь по влажному асфальту ступал за полицейским, не чувствуя волнения. Если офицер увидит Доффи и Бепо – что ж, можно будет убить его, а тело выбросить в лесной овраг далеко от дороги.  
Полицейский деловито, одним привычным движением распахнул двери фургона и заглянул внутрь. Там, в тесноте, сидел, подтянув колени к груди, мрачный Доффи, а Бепо сжался на полу и дремал, подложив лапу под голову.  
Полицейский посмотрел прямо на них, а потом обернулся к Ло и незлобиво сказал:  
– Так, отбой. Ложная тревога. Ты уж прости, док. Ночью в участок звонили туристы, лепетали что-то об олене-оборотне. Не первый случай! Чертовы наркоманы, где-то тут делянка с травкой, я уверен. Или таблетками торгуют.  
Он говорил все тише и тише, пока не умолк. Больше не произнеся ни слова, коп отошел и уселся на мокрую от тумана и росы траву, бездумно уставился прямо перед собой.  
– Полезные у тебя способности, Доффи, – тихо отметил Ло и хотел уйти, но Доффи подался к нему всем телом, дотянулся длинной рукой и ухватил за запястье.  
– Ло? Ты обижен на меня? Ведешь себя как ребенок.  
– Сейчас не время разбираться друг с другом, – медленно проговорил Ло. – Но я знаю, что ты что-то от меня скрываешь. И мне такое не по нутру.  
Ло смотрел в его серьезное, со складкой между бровей лицо. Впервые Ло отчетливо и осознанно подумал о том, что Доффи может просто его использовать. Ло полезен для него и важен – в меру этой самой полезности. Ло без сомнения был тем напильником, которым Доффи собирался перепилить прутья клетки и, одновременно, той лопатой, которой удобно закапывать трупы врагов. Он был необходимым инструментом. И если инструмент сломается, то будет заменен другим, пусть и менее эффективным.  
– Есть вещи, о которых ты не должен знать, – медленно произнес Доффи, обхватив его ладонь своей горячей ладонью. – Если ты раньше времени узнаешь правду о Дресс Розе и о предсказаниях Джоры, то Сенгоку, Цуру и мой братец вскроют твой череп, достанут мозг и вырежут из него все сведения.  
– Правда, что я умру и сделаю тебя бессмертным? – Ло выговорил фразу с трудом, делая паузы и втягивая прохладный утренний воздух. – Я для этого тебе нужен?  
Он хотел задать больше вопросов, но понизил голос, а потом замолчал, потому что во сне шумно всхрапнул и заворочался Бепо.  
Доффи мягко сжал пальцы Ло и шепотом пообещал кое-что показать ему, но позже, когда будет время. Ло почувствовал давление на виски и усиливающуюся головную боль оттого, что Доффи слегка надавил, вворачиваясь в его закрытое сознание.  
Ло впустил его, но не до конца, а спрятав глубоко внутри теплый, пока еще не сформировавшийся живой комок из чувств. Ло знал, что если Доффи предаст его, то теплый аморфный комок умрет и будет медленно гнить внутри.  
– Я... кота отвезу в клинику, – отступив от Доффи и отняв свою руку, сказал Ло.  
– Будь осторожен.

Через полчаса, когда туман рассеялся, а небо затянули плотные темно-серые облака, фургон въехал в поселок на склоне холма. Навстречу машине прогрохотали два старых трактора, направляющиеся к распаханным, черным от поднятой земли полям. В такую рань поселок еще спал, улицы были пустынны, лишь один раз дорогу перешел заспанный и помятый старик с металлической канистрой.  
Ло припарковал фургон у приземистого одноэтажного здания с вывеской в виде кошачьей морды. Держа на руках забинтованного кота, Ло поднялся на крыльцо. Кот был теплым и тяжелым, как нагретый на солнце камень. Он дышал так слабо, что бока едва поднимались, их движение выходило отрывистым и неравномерным. Его мягкая лапа упиралась в ладонь Ло, жаркая и шершавая. Нос тоже был горячим и сухим.  
Ло обернулся и бросил последний взгляд на фургон. Еще пара шагов и пара метров, и Ло выйдет из зоны влияния Доффи. Сейчас Ло стоял на периферии, слабо улавливая образы, проскальзывающие в мыслях Доффи. Он приблизился к двери – нить ментальной связи истончилась и прервалась. Последним, что он воспринял от Доффи, было зудящее, как укус комара, ощущение тревоги. Дурное предчувствие.  
Дверь ветеринарной клиники не была заперта, и Ло вошел в пустой холл. За стойкой ресепшена никого не было, а телевизор над ней беззвучно показывал прогноз о приближающейся грозе. Ло заглянул за стойку – там, положив голову на стол, спала молодая женщина, длинные черные волосы которой прядями разметались по папкам с бумагами. Раньше, чем Ло успел ее окликнуть, женщина вскинулась и уставилась на него огромными темными глазами. На ее гладкой щеке виднелся розовый отпечаток от края одной из папок, а красная помада у губ была смазана.  
– Извините! – выпалила женщина, всплеснув руками. – Вам нужна моя помощь? Вы нуждаетесь во мне?  
Она вскочила, цокнув каблуками, и выбежала из-за стойки с такой невероятной скоростью, что ее движения слились в один короткий бросок. Еще секунду назад она сидела, а сейчас уже оказалась вплотную к Ло – так близко, что он различал каждую стрелку ее густых ресниц.  
– У вас есть рентген? – сделав шаг назад, спросил Ло. – Кот. Сломана лапа, трещина в черепе.  
– Есть! Конечно же, есть! Сейчас сделаем снимочки, – торопливо проговорила женщина, принимая из его рук кота. – Пойдемте, доктор.  
Она повела Ло по коридору, быстро семеня длинными белыми, без капли загара, ногами. Женщина была такой бледной, словно всегда дежурила ночью, а с рассветом сдавала смену и спала весь день.  
– Меня все зовут Детка. Просто Детка, – представилась она, коленом распахнув дверь в кабинет.  
Ло промолчал.  
Детка осторожно уложила кота на стол для цифрового рентгена.  
– Сделаем пару прицельных снимочков и общую проекцию, – сказала она, опуская с потолка опутанный проводами аппарат. – У нас техника не новая, но надежная, будьте уверены!  
Кабинет и правда был неплохо оснащен. Ло окинул взглядом ряды склянок для капельниц и упаковок с ампулами за дверцами стеклянного шкафа. Отметил обернутые прозрачной пленкой наборы одноразовых зажимов и скальпелей.  
Детка натянула перчатки для осмотра и, глянув на Ло через плечо, затараторила суетливо:  
– Вы садитесь, вон стул в углу. Присаживайтесь, я прошу вас! Вы устали? Тоже по ночам дежурите? Может, кофе? Я вам принесу...  
Она не договорила, а в тишине коридора отчетливо послышались шаркающие шаги. Ло встал ближе к шкафу и вытянул для себя один скальпель, спрятав его в ладони.  
– Это доктор Чоппер, – еще оживленнее заговорила Детка. – Доктор Чоппер! У нас пациент!  
В кабинет медленно вошел приземистый сутулый человек неопределенного возраста. Он странно ставил ноги, будто шел на протезах или еще не до конца восстановился после микроинсульта. Он низко наклонял голову, закрытую зеленой шапочкой врача, а половину его лица занимали темные очки в толстой роговой оправе. Подбородок его был скошен, а из-за неверного прикуса крупные зубы торчали вперед под неестественным углом. Вся фигура в свободном медицинском халате была кособокой и нелепой.  
– Здравствуйте, – голос доктора Чоппера оказался высоким, почти детским.  
Чоппер вежливо кивнул, ни на кого не глядя, и прошел к ящику с перчатками. Он двигался по дуге, будто старался находиться подальше от Ло, и отворачивал лицо.  
– Снимочки хорошие, – радостно объявила Детка, и на черном цифровом экране проявились светлые четкие линии скелета и внутренних органов лежащего кота. В черепе действительно была небольшая трещина, а кости сломанной лапы оказались сложены и зафиксированы правильно.  
– Сделай вторую проекцию, пожалуйста, – попросил доктор Чоппер. Он стоял теперь за спиной у Ло и шумно, с присвистом дышал, будто принюхивался. Слушая его дыхание, Ло передумал спрашивать о том, видели ли вблизи поселка необычное животное, напоминающее оленя. Слишком напряженной и нервозной стала обстановка в комнате. Воздух был густым и спертым, как перед грозой. В окно, скрытое жалюзи, стучали первые капли.  
Скрипнул выдвигаемый ящик, и доктор Чоппер бесцветно проговорил, обращаясь к Ло:  
– Коллега, вы выглядите утомленным. Может быть, сделать вам тонизирующий укол? Или, наоборот, могу вколоть снотворное. Судя по вашим глазам – вы давно не спали.  
– Не нужно, – отказался Ло и отступил, чтобы одновременно держать в поле зрения и Детку, и Чоппера. Детка перестала возиться с рентгеном и теперь смотрела на Чоппера, который сжимал в руке шприц.  
Ло тоже посмотрел на Чоппера, прищурившись и стараясь проникнуть взглядом сквозь его медицинскую форму. Зрение сбоило, мир расплывался цветными пятнами, Ло показалось, что под шапочкой у Чоппера неровный череп с двумя выступами, которые напоминали маленькие оленьи рожки.  
Ло сморгнул, когда его виска коснулся холодный металл. Скосив глаза, он увидел темное дуло пистолета с глушителем. Ствол пистолета тянулся прямо из ладони Детки, тонкие женские пальцы будто бы погрузились внутрь корпуса. Пистолет рос из ее руки, став продолжением костей и затвердевших тканей.  
– Он из лаборатории, – со слезами в голосе сказала, как выплюнула, Детка, кривя рот с расплывшейся помадой. – В-видишь его глаза?  
– Вижу, и он пахнет лабораторией. Но надо успокоиться. Все будет хорошо, – утешающее сказал Чоппер. Но у него самого от страха стучали зубы. – Давай как в тот раз? Я уколю его, и мы с тобой убежим?  
– Он расскажет всем!  
Рука Детки тряслась, и дуло плясало у виска Ло.  
– Он расскажет, и начнется охота за нами!..  
– Вколю сильный наркотик. После него – ничего не вспомнит, – уговаривал Чоппер, ближе подступая к Ло.  
– Нет, – тише выдохнула Детка. – Он не один. Импел Даун всегда посылает группу металюдей. Нам придется убить его, Чоппер. А если потребуется – я убью и остальных.  
– Но тело...  
– Расчленим и разбросаем по заповеднику далеко от тропы, – тверже ответила Детка. По ее щекам текли крупные слезы, оставляя потеки туши. – Нам придется, Чоппер. Придется опять сделать это!  
Детка и Чоппер спорили, а Ло не вмешивался. Он держал в руке приятно прохладный скальпель и ждал. Когда Детка всхлипнула и сморгнула слезы, Ло сделал одно короткое быстрое движение. Детка отшатнулась от него, а в ее широко распахнутых глазах отразились ужас и непонимание. Она уклонилась, на светлой шее проступила только одна яркая капля крови. Ло целился в артерию, но лезвие лишь слегка задело кожу.  
Когда черный глушитель уставился ему прямо в лицо, он перехватил руку Детки. Прошелестел выстрел, пуля с шипением впилась в панель на потолке. Вторая рука Детки обратилась стальным острием, и настала очередь Ло уклоняться. Острие вспороло ткань на его боку, но не коснулось тела.  
За окном отчетливо громыхнуло, мигнули лампы на потолке.  
Ло дернулся от резкого болезненного укола в спину между лопаток. На него всем весом навалился Чоппер, пригибая к полу и стараясь глубже всадить иглу шприца. Ло отчаянно сопротивлялся. Получив скальпелем по пальцам, Чоппер тоненько взвыл и ослабил хватку. Кровь брызнула на пол, когда Ло сильнее надавил на лезвие. Плотная кожа тут же затянулась, и Ло с трудом выдрал скальпель наружу.  
– Детка, не надо! Не надо!.. – над его ухом, срывая голос, закричал Чоппер, выставив вперед ладонь. – Пожалуйста, хватит!  
Детка вновь вскинула руку с дулом пистолета. Выстрелить она не успела. Дверь распахнулась, и через комнату метнулось медвежье тело, блестящее от капель дождя. Тяжелая лапа Бепо одним ударом отшвырнула Детку. Та врезалась плечом в шкаф, и стекло с оглушительным звоном осыпалось.  
Вновь раскатисто громыхнуло, ветер распахнул окно, сдирая жалюзи.  
Ло скинул с себя Чоппера, но и сам упал на колени, а его руки уперлись в осколки на полу. Он пару мгновений тупо смотрел, как из-под левой ладони, смявшей крупный осколок, вытекает струйка крови, отчетливо видная на светлых плитах. Кровь смешивалась с дождевой водой, льющейся с подоконника.  
Вновь хлопнул приглушенный выстрел, и хрипло, зло взревел Бепо. Ло не стал оборачиваться и смотреть, что с ним. Он был уверен, что его Бепо, его монстр справится. Ло быстро поднялся, слегка покачнувшись, сгреб в охапку кота со стола и выскочил в коридор.  
Он бежал из клиники, прижимая к груди кота. За спиной звенело стекло и трещала мебель. Впереди громко шелестел ливень. Вылетев на крыльцо, Ло увидел, как из бокового окна сиганул темный силуэт. В сторону леса бежал, высоко вскидывая ноги, доктор Чоппер. На бегу он все ниже наклонялся к земле, пока не уперся в нее руками и не поскакал на четвереньках. За ним через подоконник перевалился Бепо и кинулся следом, но перехватить не успел. Когда Чоппер скрывался в подлеске, он мало походил на человека – уродливый олень в светлой форме врача. Бепо нырнул за ним в лес и исчез за деревьями.  
Спустившись с крыльца, Ло полой куртки закрыл кота от дождя. От прохлады кот начал приходить в себя, щурил слезящиеся глаза и слабо подергивал хвостом.  
Ливень бил Ло по спине, капли щекотали шею, намочив ворот. Он отступил к фургону, задние двери которого были распахнуты – в кузове никого не было.  
Зашипел выстрел. На обшивке фургона чуть выше плеча Ло появилась темная вмятина от пули. Ло пригнулся, быстро обошел машину и укрылся за ней.  
Из холла клиники, где беспорядочно мигали лампы, на крыльцо выползала Детка. Она двигалась рывками, подтаскивая сломанную, торчащую под углом ногу. На ступенях Детка остановилась, села и на пару минут замерла, упершись лбом в косяк. Потом она вытянула вперед ногу, надавила на нее, сжав обеими руками, сейчас больше похожими на две металлически клешни. С сухим щелчком берцовая кость в ноге встала на место. Детка скинула туфли на каблуках, поднялась, цепляясь руками за дверь, и босиком шагнула под дождь. Одежда на ее плечах и животе, разодранная когтями Бепо, слиплась от крови.  
– Я не хочу тебя убивать! – она плакала, шаг за шагом хромая к фургону. – Прости меня!  
Ее правая рука текуче преобразовалась в пистолет, а левая – в массивный черный топор. Босые ступни прошли по глубокой луже. Было видно, как под кожей ноги движется незакрепленная, еще не успевшая толком срастись кость.  
Ло ждал ее. У него все еще был скальпель. Словно поняв, что происходит, кот заворочался. Ло осторожно поставил его на мокрый асфальт. Кот одарил Ло серьезным, пугающе осмысленным взглядом и очень медленно вышел из-за фургона. Ло проследил за тем, как, подволакивая лапу, черный кот переходит Детке дорогу и прячется за мусорными контейнерами на краю стоянки.  
Детка рыдала, вздрагивая всем телом, но шла вперед, на ходу из стороны в сторону, как маятник, качался топор.  
Может, она и не хотела убивать Ло, но Ло хотел ее убить.  
Когда их разделяла лишь пара метров, Детка остановилась и округлила рот в беззвучном вопле. Она дрожала всем телом, тесно облепленным мокрой формой медсестры. Перед ней из стены ливня проявился огромный темный силуэт Доффи. Доффи встал между Деткой и фургоном, и Ло видел только его мощную спину во влажной робе.  
– Господин, – сипло выдавила Детка. – Мой господин.  
«Убери оружие», – мысленный приказ Доффи имел такую силу, что даже у Ло затряслась рука со скальпелем.  
– Не могу, даже для вас, – с трудом глотая воздух, заговорила Детка. – Я думала, что вас ликвидировали в лаборатории. Вы живы? Этого не может быть... Не важно. Я больше не могу, больше не могу...  
Она подняла пистолет и приставила к своему виску. Сквозь рыдания прозвучали ее слова:  
– Я больше не верю, мой господин. Мы никогда не будем жить на Дресс Розе. Видите? Теперь и вы – один из них, работаете на правительство. А если ничего не будет, то зачем тогда это все?  
– Дура, – коротко сказал Доффи, перехватил рукой дуло пистолета и легко, в один рывок сломал ей руку. – Ты маленькая дура, – повторил он, позволив Детке обессиленно упасть на колени. – Да, я заберу тебя в лабораторию. Но если ты веришь, по-настоящему веришь в меня, то должна это принять.  
– Господин, – простонала она, лицом уткнувшись ему под коленку и постепенно сползая на мокрый асфальт.  
– Ло, вколи ей транквилизатор, – приказал Доффи. Он поднял тело Детки и закинул на плечо без всякого усилия, будто она была куклой из ваты и раскрашенной бумаги. Его сломанной куклой.  
Доффи уложил Детку в фургон, сковал руки и ноги, а Ло шприц-пистолетом вколол ей в основание шеи мощный транквилизатор. Ло поймал нить пульса Детки – ее сердце билось размеренно и спокойно. В дреме она сделала глубокий вздох, ее мокрое лицо в разводах туши порозовело, приобретая здоровый цвет. Ощупав ее сломанную ногу, Ло понял, что кости вот-вот начнут срастаться.  
– Когда она была маленькая, – негромко произнес Доффи, погладив Детку по голове. – Ее держали в лаборатории в другой стране. Для опытов. Детка сбежала, но с психикой у нее с тех пор большие проблемы. Моя бедная девочка.  
В его голосе не было жалости, а мысли текли ровным чистым потоком, и Ло так и не смог понять, что значила Детка для Доффи.  
– Нужно кость зафиксировать, иначе неверно срастется, – сказал Ло, но Доффи покачал головой.  
– Позже. Времени нет, нужно найти оленя и Бепо.  
Он легко выскользнул из фургона, и по его плечам ударили струи ливня. Доффи поторапливал:  
– Быстрее, Ло. Олень нужен нам живым, а твой приятель Бепо, боюсь, убьет его.  
Выбравшись наружу, Ло прихватил с собой медицинский кейс и запер дверцы фургона. Шагая за Доффи к темной кромке леса, он с сомнением заметил:  
– Бепо добрый, он убивать не станет.  
– Твой Бепо взбесился, как зверь, когда услышал выстрел и почуял кровь, – возразил ему Доффи, наклонившись, чтобы пройти под ветвями деревьев. – Он теперь больше медведь, чем человек. Даже менталист не смог бы его контролировать – сознание нечеловеческое. Тут бы Цуру справилась, она умеет успокаивать животных.  
Его слова за шелестом ливня были слабо различимы. Доффи громко сказал, перекрикивая шум:  
– Зайдем вглубь, чтобы нас не было видно от поселка, и можно будет подняться.  
– Куда подняться, Доффи? – окликнул Ло, едва поспевая за ним.  
– В воздух.  
– Что?  
– В воздух, говорю! – Доффи остановился и обернулся к нему. По ухмыляющемуся лицу текли капли. – Дальше лес редеет, будут поляны и холмы, возможно, сверху мы увидим Бепо и оленя.  
– Плохая идея – лезть на дерево! – возразил Ло. – Молния может шибануть в ствол.  
– Я могу выдержать разряд молнии. Да и ты тоже, – отмел его сомнения Доффи. – Давай, иди сюда.  
Он склонился и протянул к нему руки.  
– Погоди... – начал было Ло.  
– Быстрее, – Доффи явно не любил ждать. – Я тебя одного внизу не оставлю. Тебе будет безопаснее со мной. И на дерево я не полезу. Я знаю трюки получше.  
Он грубо сгреб замешкавшегося Ло и внезапно подхватил на руки так легко, словно Ло был еще одной маленькой тряпичной куклой в театре из бумаги и картона. Лес вокруг поплыл, мелькая блеклыми серо-зелеными пятнами, и земля плавно ушла вниз. Был ощутимый мягкий толчок, как при подъеме на лифте, со всех сторон замелькали колышущиеся ветви, а грозовое небо стало приближаться.  
– Ты... летаешь? – крепче сжимая ручку медкейса, выдохнул Ло, когда кроны поредели и поток воды стал мощнее.  
– Нет, – не сдерживая улыбки, ответил Доффи. – Я левитирую.  
Он был теплым под влажной тканью робы, его сердце сильно стучало, билось так громко, что Ло ощущал его пульс как свой собственный. Это будоражило. Ло обхватил Доффи за шею свободной рукой, трясущейся от нервической дрожи. Ло колотило. От грозы. От адреналина, горящего в крови. От близости Доффи и от того, что земля все дальше, а вокруг нет ничего кроме черных облаков и дождя.  
Доффи и правда не летал, он, преодолев гравитацию, завис в воздухе и парил в его потоках, покачиваясь над кронами деревьев.  
– Нравится? – спросил он до тошноты довольным голосом.  
– Не слишком, – солгал Ло. Разговор был абсолютно пустым, потому что Ло знал: Доффи ловит его ощущения.  
– Гляди, – Доффи кивнул вправо.  
На одной из полян показался черно-белый движущийся комок. Сплелись два крупных тела дерущихся зверей.  
Мир снова поплыл потеками и закрутился, ветер с дождем ударил в лицо, Ло закрыл глаза и лбом уткнулся в плечо Доффи. Уши заложило от возникшего чувства быстрого падения, и Ло словно ухнул в темноту, вместе со струями воды приближаясь к земле. Сильно тряхнуло. Доффи крепче сжал его и приземлился, с треском ломая кусты шиповника.  
– Как ты, Ло?  
– Жесткая посадка. И, кажется, я выронил кейс.  
Доффи аккуратно поставил Ло на ноги. Вытянул из кустов и вручил ему слегка помятый медицинский чемоданчик и рассмеялся:  
– Жесткая? Ну извини. Ветер сменился.  
– Очень смешно, – мрачно сказал Ло и, покачиваясь, побрел редеющим лесом. – Ты не мог приземлиться ближе к поляне?  
Но Доффи вновь беззаботно сослался на ветер, который и правда сменился, унося грозу на север.  
– Зачем я с тобой иду? – спросил Ло, рукавом стирая с лица влагу. – С твоими-то способностями, зачем вообще тебе отряд? Ты можешь все сделать сам.  
– Не все. Я не врач, – возразил Доффи. – Понести тебя дальше? Мне не сложно.  
– Нет, – процедил Ло.  
Ло продолжал спрашивать себя, почему не остался у фургона, ровно до тех пор, пока не ступил на поляну. Здесь пахло кровью, соком травы и сырой землей. Здесь дрались звери.  
Шкура Бепо из белой стала грязно-бурой, свалявшейся, с налипшей листвой и кусками коры. Бепо раз за разом опускал лапы и рвал тело, которое подмял под себя всем весом. Рычание глухо клокотало в его глотке.  
– Я его оттащу, – сказал Доффи, придержав Ло за плечо. – А ты займешься оленем.  
Доффи со спины приблизился к рычащему Бепо, а потом резко обхватил его поперек живота, рванул вверх и в сторону. На спине и руках Доффи отчетливо проступили напряженные сухие мышцы, он одним движением оторвал Бепо от земли. Так механический погрузчик на складе поднимает многотонные мешки с рудой. Когда тело Бепо шумно рухнуло в траву, поднимая брызги из комьев глины, Ло показалось, что вся поляна дрогнула, а может, дрогнул только он сам.  
Бепо вскинул лапы и одурело тряхнул башкой. С морды хлопьями падала пена. Он хотел подняться, но Доффи со всей силы дернул его за одну из лап. Бепо проехался по земле и врезался лбом в ствол дерева, оставляя вмятину. Он пытался подняться и ревел, страшно ревел, надсадно и хрипло. Доффи шел к нему – большой и жуткий, еще один зверь на поляне, самый опасный.  
Ло отвернулся от них и подбежал к оленьей туше. Из месива торчали сломанные рога. На Ло уставился один уцелевший черный глаз. С трудом, но Ло смог поймать нить пульса, тремя пальцами нажав под нижней челюстью оленя. Чоппер был жив, но его сердце стучало все слабее и слабее, с каждым толчком из рваных ран вытекала кровь. Судя по беспокойно движущимся краям порезов, регенерация шла, но недостаточно быстро.  
Ло наложил жгут на заднюю оленью ногу и несколько повязок на еле-еле вздымающиеся бока, но кровь все текла, словно из всех пор на теле.  
– Ему нужна кровь и коагулянт, – тихо произнес Ло и только теперь посмотрел, что происходит на поляне.  
Бепо без сознания лежал под деревом, а рядом стоял, плечом опираясь на ствол, Доффи с неглубокими порезами на руках.  
– Перелей ему кровь от своего медведя, – посоветовал Доффи. Он взял Бепо за лапы и небрежно поволок к Ло.  
– Отторжения не будет? – спросил Ло, доставая из кейса гибкие трубки и иглы набора для переливания.  
– Не знаю, я не медик, – ответил Доффи, свалив подле него медвежью тушу. – Но лично мне подходит кровь любой группы и с любым резус-фактором.  
Когда темная в полумраке жидкость потекла по трубке от лапы Бепо к яремной вене на шее Чоппера, Ло сказал устало:  
– Они – медведь и олень. Не думаю, что успешное переливание возможно.  
Словно услышав его голос, Бепо слабо заворочался, и его глаза сфокусировались. Взгляд был по-человечески осмысленным. Бепо прошептал:  
– Ло...  
Ло без опаски погладил его по морде, сложенным куском бинта стер пену с пасти.  
– Я так испугался, – шептал Бепо, еле ворочая языком. – Ничего не помню. Мне больно...  
– Ты сильно его приложил, – осуждающе произнес Ло, глянув искоса на Доффи.  
– Он правильно сделал, – вступился Бепо хрипло и невнятно. – Когда я выхожу из себя, меня сложно остановить.  
Бепо всхлипнул и нехорошо засипел горлом. Ло жестом велел ему умолкнуть, наблюдая за Чоппером, тело которого все сильнее дрожало. Чоппер дышал слабо и учащенно, а на ощупь его шкура оказалась лихорадочно горячей.  
– Отторжение крови начинается, – сказал Ло. – Придется прекратить переливание. Он умрет, если прямо сейчас чудом не окажется в реанимации.  
Ло зажимом остановил подачу крови, поднял взгляд на Доффи и устало повторил:  
– Он умрет. Я больше ничего не могу сделать.  
– М-да, Ло, до бога ты не дотягиваешь, – презрительно отозвался Доффи, кривя губы так, словно ему было отвратительно все происходящее, а особенно беспомощность Ло.  
Ло рассердился, его буквально тряхнуло от скрутившей все внутри горячей злости.  
– Да он все равно умрет! – крикнул он, доставая из кейса стерильный шприц и несколько ампул. Ло вколол в заднюю ногу Чоппера адреналин, рассчитав дозу так, словно делает внутримышечную инъекцию небольшой лошади. В вену ввел стероиды, чтобы подавить иммунитет и остановить отторжение. – Отлично. А теперь он сдохнет, – упрямо проговорил Ло, шприц трясся в его руках.  
– Если он сдохнет, то мы провалим нашу первую миссию, и все хорошее для нас троих в этой жизни закончится, – Доффи тоже злился, бледный, с перекошенным лицом. – Так что начинай мыслить позитивнее и делай свою работу. Стабилизируй оленя, чтобы я мог вынести его из леса.  
– Вынесешь, а потом что? – сдержанно спросил Ло. – Ты, я, Бепо, Детка и Чоппер – мы вместе не влезем в фургон.  
– Это уже детали, – отмахнулся от него Доффи. – Свяжемся с лабораторией и подождем, пока приедет охрана – пусть забирают своих металюдей. Главное, что мы их поймали и не убили.  
Он помолчал и добавил, уже спокойнее:  
– Давай, Ло, сделай так, чтобы у оленя быстрее шла регенерация. Не смей меня разочаровывать.  
Ло скрипнул зубами, но вновь склонился над сипло дышащим, как загнанная лошадь, Чоппером.

Они были единственными посетителями в маленьком придорожном кафе. Здесь на деревянных столах лежали клетчатые скатерти с темными кругами от кружек. Горько пахло молотым кофе и сладко тянуло вафлями с сиропом и медом. Из-за опущенных жалюзи в помещение проникал слабый рассеянный свет. Персонала не было, кроме пожилой официантки и повара, застывших с остекленевшими взглядами. Кафе было открыто только для Ло, Бепо и Доффи. Они расположились у стола в глубине, дальше от окон и ближе к кухне и запасному выходу. Там, на улице за мусорными баками, был припаркован фургон. В кузове машины спала под транквилизаторами Детка и лежал в беспамятстве Чоппер.  
Доффи контролировал все маленькое кафе и пару метров вокруг. Официантка и повар стали его безвольными марионетками.  
– Небольшой тут выбор продуктов, – задумчиво сообщил Доффи, рассеянно глядя прямо перед собой. Повинуясь ему, повар открывал дверцы шкафов со съестным. – Пожалуй, можно приготовить только вафли, яичницу с беконом или обжарить креветки, хоть они и дрянные, перемороженные.  
– Можно мне вафли? – смущенно спросил Бепо, поводя носом. Все его раны зажили, мех снова был белым. Ло стоило большого труда смыть с медвежьей шкуры кровь и комки земли. Он долго обливал Бепо из шланга во дворе у кафе. После Ло сам умылся в раковине при кухне и переоделся в чистое и сухое. Теперь на нем вновь была форменная одежда ветеринара, а волосы после купания торчали во все стороны. Ло скреб пальцами щетину на щеке и мрачно смотрел на Доффи, свежего и бодрого, с довольной улыбкой на губах.  
– Разделишь со мной трапезу из жареных креветок, сбрызнутых лимонным соком? – обратился к нему Доффи. – Я знаю, ты любишь морепродукты.  
– Согласен на креветки, – кивнул Ло, и тут же, раньше, чем он успел потянуться к кофейнику, подошла официантка и наполнила его чашку. Глаза официантки смотрели в стену, загорелые полные руки с кофейником поднялись неестественно медленно. На негнущихся ногах она отступила к висящему над барной стойкой телевизору и включила его.  
Экран рябил, но звук был неплохой. Голос диктора объявил начало передачи с местными новостями.  
– ...утром была ограблена и разгромлена частная ветеринарная клиника. На полу обнаружили кровь. В преступлении подозреваются врач и медсестра ночной смены. Единственный возможный очевидец – охранник клиники – не смог дать показания. Охранник утверждает, что ничего не помнит. Он передан в руки медикам для выяснения, находился ли он в алкогольном или наркотическом опьянении...  
Щелкнула кнопка, и экран погас. Доффи многозначительно хмыкнул и придвинулся ближе к Ло. Они сидели на жестком диване в углу напротив Бепо, который устроился на полу.  
– Не могу сказать, что вы хорошо справились. Скорее удовлетворительно, – сказал Доффи и небрежно закинул руку на спинку дивана. – Ожидал от вас обоих большего.  
Ло глянул на него с неприязнью. А Бепо сник, будто почувствовал лично себя виноватым, и опустил лапу, которой тянулся к тарелке с вафлями.  
– Все из-за меня, – глухо проговорил он. – Я чуть не убил оленя... Чоппер, так его зовут? Я даже не знаю, сопротивлялся ли он. Все в тумане. У меня было такое пару раз. Однажды я очнулся посреди проезжей части, машины тормозили, а люди разбегались от меня. Все были так напуганы...  
Ло сам полил сиропом золотистые дымящиеся вафли и подвинул тарелку к Бепо.  
Тот тихо поблагодарил и закончил свою короткую историю:  
– У меня тогда была медвежья башка, но руки и тело человеческие. Я долго бежал, спрятался в доках и отоспался. Проснулся человеком. И потом были еще такие случаи, пока меня не забрали в лабораторию.  
Он умолк, вгрызаясь зубами в хрустящую вафлю, но по морде было видно, что он думает о том, не нападет ли в припадке звериного бешенства на своих друзей. Ло еще с минуту наблюдал за ним, а потом спросил у Доффи:  
– Охранник клиники, потерявший память, – твоя работа?  
– Моя. Плохо, если остаются свидетели, – голос Доффи прозвучал над его ухом, теплое дыхание коснулось кожи. – Всегда нужно заметать следы. Мой брат Роси – лучший в тайных похищениях, все делает тихо, человек просто исчезает. Но даже за Роси иногда подчищают хвосты. Могут подделать рапорты полиции или подкорректировать память родственникам похищенного, – он усмехнулся. – Вот чистка памяти – то, что особенно во мне нравится Сенгоку, и то, что больше всего пугает Цуру. У них подобным занимаются слабенькие менталисты. Иногда случаются осечки, люди все вспоминают, и это добавляет проблем.  
– Когда меня украли, как замели следы? – поинтересовался Ло, немного отстранившись от подсевшего вплотную горячего Доффи.  
– Хочешь знать, было ли кому-то дело до того, что ты пропал? – он засмеялся в ответ. – Нет, Ло, я не стану тебе врать. Никому не было дела, никто тебя не искал. А на твоей работе решили, что ты залег на дно, потому что продавал донорские органы или варил метамфетамин, в общем, был плохим мальчиком.  
Ло предвидел, что так и будет, но все же ему сделалось немного не по себе. Он ковырял пластиковой вилкой креветки, казавшиеся такими же пластиковыми, и молчал.  
«Не делай из этого повод для личной трагедии, – мысленно уколол его Доффи. – Я замечу, если ты исчезнешь, слышишь?»  
«Они знают, что мы отпустили Монэ? – резко сменил тему Ло. – Не лучше ли было ее забрать в лабораторию? Мы же забрали Детку».  
«Они знали, что с Чоппером может быть Детка, но нам не сообщили. Проверка для меня, и я ее прошел», – беззаботно отозвался Доффи, похоже, считавший, что все идет по его плану. Он пальцами подцепил креветку за хвост, мокнул в полупрозрачную каплю лимонного сока и протянул Ло, вслух сказав:  
– Попробуй.  
Ло подался к нему и осторожно раскусил солоноватую, почти безвкусную креветку, оставив ее твердый хвост в пальцах Доффи.  
– Гадость, но лучше, чем еда в лаборатории, – честно сказал он. Все происходящее было похоже на сцену в дешевой романтической комедии, где парочка подростков кормит друг друга с рук и думает о том, как уедет на старой машине далеко-далеко. И теплое чувство внутри Ло всколыхнулось, оно ничего не имело против глупого кино с хорошим концом.  
Он, словно издалека, услышал просьбу Доффи:  
– Бепо, сходи до фургона, проверь, все ли в порядке.  
Бепо сначала посмотрел на Ло, ожидая его одобрения. Ло кивнул ему, и Бепо послушно потопал к выходу.  
Как только дверь закрылась, Ло с нажимом провел по плечам Доффи, ухватил за воротник робы. Доффи был твердым и неподатливым на ощупь, от его чистой кожи тянуло дождевой водой и химическим запахом мыла.  
– Сними очки, – хрипло потребовал Ло и сам стащил их, открывая глаза Доффи. Теперь он видел, как подрагивают ресницы у бледных век. Там, где кожа была совсем тонкой, проступали голубоватые нити сосудов. Без загара, совсем светлый, Доффи казался призраком в полумраке кафе.  
Ло прижался губами к его подвижным улыбчивым губам. Они были горячими, горькими от кофе и кисловатыми от лимонного сока. Один длинный поцелуй раздробился, как узор в калейдоскопе, и распался на десяток коротких влажных поцелуев. Кафе покачнулось, переворачиваясь, и теперь Ло лопатками вжимался в диван, зажатый большим тяжелым Доффи. Рука Ло, с трудом двигаясь в тесноте между их телами, скользнула по животу Доффи к паху, оттянула пояс штанов. Пальцы Ло наткнулись на крупную жаркую головку твердеющего члена. Толстый ствол было сложно обхватить, по сравнению с его размером ладонь Ло оказалась маленькой, а пальцы – совсем тонкими.  
Доффи низко застонал, и звук прошел по его телу дрожью, передался Ло лихорадочным жаром и трепетом. Ло был придавлен и мог разглядеть только плечо и мощную шею Доффи, но одновременно видел и себя самого. Видел свой левый глаз с огромным расширенным зрачком, край ярких зацелованных губ, раскрасневшуюся щеку с легкой щетиной и мочку уха с двумя кольцами пирсинга. Все на мгновение расплылось от оргазма, а потом стало четким и пронзительно сочным. Ло смотрел в никуда распахнутыми глазами и часто-часто дышал, пережидая, когда его отпустит мощная, выбившая из него дух волна.  
Он слабо отреагировал, когда услышал звон разбитого кофейника и удивленный вскрик официантки. Крик поднялся на высокую ноту и тут же оборвался.  
– Я потерял концентрацию, – сипло сказал Доффи, с каждым словом задевая губами шею Ло. – Сейчас все исправлю.  
Они, вялые и обескураженные, нехотя расцепили объятия и сели за стол – как раз вовремя, потому что дверь распахнулась и ввалился Бепо.  
– Все в порядке?  
Бепо посмотрел на них, а затем на официантку – она собирала осколки и механическими движениями сбрасывала их в ведро.  
Ло не слышал, что ответил Доффи, потому что все еще был оглушен и рассеян. Он вытер влажную и липкую от чужой спермы ладонь о салфетку, сильно комкая тонкую бумагу. Сам он по-дурацки кончил в штаны, но ему было где вымыться и во что переодеться – не проблема. Ничего сейчас не могло стать для него проблемой, потому что на душе сделалось светло, чисто и пусто. Он поднялся, нетвердо встал на ноги и сказал, что ему нужно отойти. Он совершенно не помнил, как приводил себя в порядок, эпизод просто выпал из памяти, и вот Ло уже снова сидел на диване в зале кафе.  
Кофеин, смешанный с адреналином в его крови перегорел, оставив в жилах слабо текущую жидкость, которая уже не бурлила. Все звуки стихли, а Ло начал заваливаться в сторону. Его крепко обхватили руки Доффи.  
Сквозь тишину прорывались слабые голоса:  
– ...нормально?  
– Пусть поспит. Он просто устал, Бепо.  
– Скоро приедут из лаборатории?  
– Скорее, чем ты думаешь. Отдыхай. Мы свое дело сделали.  
Доффи снова говорил так уверенно и самодовольно, будто все на свете шло по его плану.  
«Ты обещал мне кое-что показать», – мысленно напомнил ему Ло. Ответ Доффи не был цепочкой из слов, он пришел в сознание Ло как четкий и мощный образ.

Море было таким прозрачным, что у берегов казалось зеленым из-за просвечивающего сквозь толщу воды песчаного дна. Невысокие волны расплывались в бухтах, и горьковато тянуло солью и водорослями. В гаванях покачивались корабли с убранными парусами. На легком ветру шевелились листья растений, названий которых Ло не знал. Чужие деревья у чужих, никогда раньше не виданных берегов цвели, и воздух был густым и вкусным, как мед. Лепестки падали на тропу, уступами ведущую к городу из светлого камня. Ло поднимался по плитам из шершавого мрамора со скрипучим морским песком в трещинах. Все сильнее ощущался запах острых пряностей, корицы, молодого вина и свежих персиков с тонкой нежной кожурой.  
Ло уже знал, что перед ним королевство Дресс Роза. Иллюзорный мир, который когда-нибудь будет создан в реальности. Будущее творение Доффи – молодого бога металюдей.  
И наверху, во дворце с высоким шпилем, Ло ждет сам Доффи, король всего мира.  
Ло шел по галерее дворца, и тени от колонн темными линиями расчерчивали светлый пол. За высокими дверями ему открылась тронная зала, в которой не было ничего, кроме картины на дальней стене. Он вошел, не слыша своих шагов, и остановился у рамы из темного дерева. В раме был кусок измятой, порванной с одного края бумаги. На тревожном желтом фоне, по колено в бурой жиже, стоял черный человек с протянутой вперед рукой. В руке лежал красный, истекающий кровью комок. Черный человек отдавал свое сердце огромному, ярко освещенному столбом света существу. Кривым быстрым почерком поперек картины было выведено: «DEATH».  
– Картина предсказательницы Джоры, – глухо отдавался и дробился эхом голос Доффи. – Монэ всегда считала, что здесь изображено то, как черный человек отдает мне свою жизнь, умирает, а я становлюсь бессмертным богом.  
– Только Монэ так считала? – криво усмехнувшись, спросил Ло у бесплотного Доффи и отметил: – Здесь надпись, повторяющая мою татуировку.  
– Не только Монэ. Еще несколько фанатиков, – разнеслось по залу. – Не поверишь, Ло, но у меня есть последователи-фанатики.  
– Ты действительно хочешь стать бессмертным?  
– А кто-то не хочет? Мне моя жизнь нравится, и я хотел бы жить как можно дольше, – прозвучал прямой ответ, и его отголоски еще долго стихали под сводами зала.  
– Понятно.  
– Что тебе понятно? – в голосе отчетливо слышалось легкое недовольство и нетерпение. – Я трактую картину не так, как горстка фанатов. Не факт, что ты должен в прямом смысле отдать мне сердце и умереть. С моей регенерацией я лет сто буду молодым. И может быть, никогда не умру, если меня не убьют или будут вовремя лечить. Не глупи, Ло. Ты умеешь мыслить абстрактно и образно?  
– Я могу тебе верить? – спросил Ло. От картины ему было не по себе.  
Доффи не успел ответить.  
Видение угасло, когда тишину прорезал тревожный вой полицейских сирен. 

Ло вновь был в кафе, помятый и сонный, а из-за жалюзи прорывались вспышки сигнальных огней. Часы на стене показывали шесть вечера – прошло много времени.  
– Что?.. – выдохнул Ло, во рту было сухо.  
– Все в порядке, – успокоил его Доффи. Он стоял у окна и пил кофе из чашки, крошечной в его больших руках. Доффи выглядел невозмутимым, словно и не было их разговора во сне. А может, это и правда был только странный сон.  
За стеклом мигали синие и красные огни, сирена надрывалась, слышался скрип тормозящих машин.  
Вскинулся Бепо, до этого спавший на полу. Он крутил башкой из стороны в сторону и непонимающе ворчал по-медвежьи.  
Когда дверь распахнулась, в кафе вошла Цуру, припадая на правое колено. Она была в форме отряда специального назначения, ее грудь закрывал черный бронежилет. В руках, затянутых плотными перчатками, она несла винтовку. На пороге Цуру замерла, длинные седые волосы, забранные в высокий хвост, развевались на ветру. За ее спиной виднелся край кузова грузовика и пара патрульных машин на фоне леса и пасмурного неба.  
– Все в порядке, – Цуру повторила слова Доффи и жестом попросила Бепо сесть. – Мы имитируем освобождение заложников силами спецназа.  
Она повесила винтовку на плечо, подошла к столу и окинула всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом.  
– Под заложниками я подразумеваю официанта и повара. Мы оцепили периметр и делаем вид, что вместе с полицией проводим спасательную операцию. Это хорошее прикрытие, так как нам не нужны лишние свидетели.  
Цуру говорила быстро, голос ее звучал бесцветно и жестко:  
– Доффи и Бепо, выходите наружу. Вас проводят до грузовика. Ло, ты...  
Она не закончила, потому что в кафе шаркающим нетвердым шагом вошел Роси. На нем не было шубы из перьев, лишь обыкновенная поношенная одежда. По его бледному, без следа грима и помады, лицу расползались синяки и кровоподтеки.  
– Роси, вернись в машину, – резко приказала Цуру, но он словно не слышал ее слов. Он подступил к Доффи, беззвучно шевеля серыми потрескавшимися губами. Он перехватил запястье Доффи и теперь неловко и нелепо целовал его пальцы. На лице Доффи застыло нечитаемое выражение, уголки губ опустились. Его мысли и эмоции стали глубоководными рыбами, невидимыми под толщей воды.  
– Нам пришлось взять Роси с собой, – хмуро объяснила Цуру. – Он должен прямо сейчас, на месте, допросить Чоппера. Срочно. Только Роси сможет извлечь воспоминания того, кто находится без сознания.  
– Чоппера? Так вы и имя его знали? – скривился от ее слов Доффи. Он не шевелился и не отнимал у Роси руки. А Роси прижался щекой к его ладони и шумно учащенно дышал.  
– Узнали пару часов назад, – отрезала Цуру. Ей явно было тяжело стоять, и она осторожно присела на край дивана, с трудом согнув ногу. – Пришлось скорректировать дальнейшие планы. Поэтому сейчас ты, Доффи, и Бепо проследуете в кузов грузовика. Снаружи вас встретит охрана.  
Она пристально посмотрела на Ло и добавила:  
– А ты, Ло, поедешь в одной из машин вместе со мной. Вы не вернетесь в Импел Даун. У вас троих будет новое задание.  
Цуру попыталась встать, но выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы и осталась на месте. Ло поднялся и молча протянул ей руку. Цуру сжала его ладонь подрагивающими холодными пальцами. Она с трудом ступала на ногу и оперлась на плечо Ло, чтобы идти. Ло вел ее к выходу, а сам искоса смотрел на застывшего у окна Доффи, беззвучно плачущего Роси и мрачного Бепо.  
Доффи даже не взглянул на Ло, его голова была опущена, а лицо обращено к мокрому лицу Роси.  
Ло стало по-детски обидно и по-взрослому больно, словно кто-то оперировал его сердце и забыл в нем маленький осколок стекла, который теперь резал плоть и разрывал сосуды. Поддерживая спускающуюся с крыльца Цуру, Ло отвернулся и больше не смотрел назад. А впереди их ждал внедорожник цвета хаки, внутри салона сильно пахло маслом и нагретым пластиком. Цуру, шумно возясь, устроилась подле Ло на заднем сиденье, приказала пристегнуться и коротко скомандовала водителю:  
– Выдвигаемся.  
Машина тронулась, под колесами отчетливо захрустел гравий. Некоторое время ехали молча, Ло смотрел на выбритый на военный манер затылок водителя, болтающийся у лобового стекла ароматизатор-елочку и бесконечную дорогу, будто ныряющую в серое небо. От елочки пахло химикатами, а от Цуру тянуло пороховой гарью, кровью и мятной пастой. Только от ее серебристо-серых волос просачивался едва ощутимый запах ромашки и женских духов.  
Когда внедорожник миновал поселок, в лесу возле которого был захвачен Чоппер, Цуру заговорила:  
– Ло, тебе дано сложное задание. Ты должен внедриться в преступную группировку металюдей. Мы называем их «банда Луффи», по имени одного из их лидеров. Эта банда сейчас активна и массово вербует новых членов. Большинство из них – подростки с условными судимостями.  
– Я им по возрасту не подхожу, – заметил Ло просто потому, что Цуру прервалась и ждала его реакции.  
– Часть из банды – примерно твоего возраста, от двадцати пяти лет, – сказала она, нахмурившись, и на ее лбу ясно проявилась частая сетка морщин. – Банда Луффи связана с другими ячейками сети преступных группировок. Несколько дней назад мы пытались накрыть такую ячейку, главным в которой был названый брат Луффи – огненный метачеловек Эйс.  
Она умолкла и так сжала челюсти, что тонкая кожа на ее скулах натянулась и побелела.  
– В той операции Роси получил кулаком по лицу, я повредила ногу, наши товарищи по команде погибли. И мы провалили здание, потому что не смогли схватить огненного Эйса живым. Он погиб при задержании.  
– Другие банды об этом знают?  
– Еще нет, они думают, что Эйс сбежал и залег на дно. Мы подкинули им такую информацию, – мрачно проговорила Цуру. – В любом случае, где его тело – даже мы не знаем. Он исчез в столбе пламени, а на месте нашли только его обгоревшую шляпу.  
– Может, он жив? – предположил Ло и уловил тень, промелькнувшую в больших глазах Цуру.  
Она только качнула головой и оставила вопрос без ответа, сказав:  
– Банда Луффи собиралась завербовать Чоппера, потому что у них в группировке нет врача и они толком не умеют оказывать даже первую помощь. Теперь, когда мы перехватили Чоппера, то узнаем, где пройдет сходка, на которую он был приглашен. И ты пойдешь на сходку вместо него.  
Она вытащила из кармана и передала Ло несколько фотографий.  
– Это Луффи. Он – твоя цель. Ты должен войти к нему в доверие и всегда находиться поблизости. Когда мы начнем облаву, ты должен проследить за тем, чтобы его взяли живым.  
На снимках застыл парень лет на семь-восемь младше Ло, худой и нескладный, как быстро вытянувшийся подросток. У Луффи были неестественно длинные руки и ноги, тонкие, но с заметной сухой мускулатурой. На его лице замерло дурашливо-счастливое выражение из-за больших круглых глаз и растянутого в улыбке рта. На всех фото он был в соломенной шляпе, майке, шортах и шлепанцах, словно только что вернулся с пляжа.  
– Вы уверены, что я смогу войти к нему в доверие? – с сомнением сказал Ло. Он никогда не общался со смешливыми озорными подростками.  
– Большинство его друзей – социопаты, сироты, жертвы насилия, – отозвалась Цуру, заглянув Ло в глаза. – Ты мало чем от них отличаешься.  
Ло ничего не сказал, и возникла долгая пауза. Цуру потянулась к рюкзаку за спинкой сиденья и достала две бутылки с водой и пару батончиков из концентратов.  
Некоторое время они ехали молча. Цуру пила мелкими глотками и смотрела за окно на серый еловый лес. Ло съел батончик, оказавшийся чудесно безвкусным, и скользнул взглядом по колену Цуру. Сквозь повязку и плоть был явственно различим разрыв передних крестообразных связок, волокна отслаивались, деформированные и разодранные.  
– Травма – ерунда, – сказала Цуру.  
Она блекло улыбнулась и продолжила разговор так, словно он и не прерывался:  
– Мы выбрали тебя потому, что твои способности проявились недавно, и ты еще неизвестен среди металюдей. Кида, к примеру, многие знают в лицо и прекрасно осведомлены о том, что он работает на правительство. Ты же – другое дело, ты еще не успел заявить о себе.  
Ло смолчал, и Цуру сухо сообщила:  
– Сейчас я отвезу тебя в мотель. Отдохнешь, приведешь себя в порядок. Тебе доставят посылку – оружие, медкейс, гражданскую одежду и документы. Будешь ждать дальнейших инструкций, номер мотеля не покидай. Все нужное тебе принесут. Как только мы узнаем, где сходка – ты отправишься на нее.  
– А что Бепо и... Доффи? – Ло с некоторым трудом выговорил имя. Ему до сих пор было тревожно оттого, что они так и не попрощались – даже взглядом не перекинулись.  
– Они поедут на грузовике другой дорогой. В целях конспирации, – ответила Цуру. – Бепо мы внедрим в банду после тебя. Доффи будет наблюдать со стороны, страховать вас и иногда выходить с тобой на связь. Он отвечает за вашу безопасность и присоединится к вам, когда начнется облава на банду.  
Она умолкла, потому что внедорожник свернул на усыпанную ветками и листвой аллею и припарковался перед натянутой между столбами цепью. На цепи висела потертая табличка «Закрыто на ремонт», а за деревьями виднелся фасад длинного одноэтажного мотеля.  
Листья шуршали под подошвами, когда Цуру и Ло шли к табличке.  
– Мотелем владеет правительство, и большую часть года он работает, – сказала Цуру, остановившись у цепи с облупившейся белой краской на звеньях. – Но, когда нужно, мы закрываем его от всех, кроме наших людей.  
Она поманила Ло пальцем, ухватили его за ворот, а потом быстро и уверенно прощупала ладонями куртку и робу под ней.  
– Снимаю жучки, которые мы установили во все комплекты одежды, – в ее речи вновь и вновь звучало обезличенное и расплывчатое «мы». – На сходке у Луффи тебя могут обыскать... Вот, теперь все в порядке.  
Цуру положила руку на плечо Ло и, подступив вплотную, понизила голос:  
– Ло, Доффи говорил с тобой о Дресс Розе?  
Ло медленно покачал головой. И, когда Цуру впилась взглядом ему в лицо, сказал:  
– Скорее всего, Дресс Роза существует только в мечтах Доффи. Она – храм воспоминаний.  
– Он пускал тебя в этот храм?  
– Нет.  
– Он говорил о предсказаниях Джоры?  
– При мне – нет.  
Лицо Цуру стало недоверчивым, но она сухо попрощалась и пошла прочь, с трудом ступая на больную ногу.  
Ло в одиночестве брел по тропе к отелю. За спиной скрипели шины уезжающего внедорожника, а впереди бесшумно покачивались ветви елей. Из-за деревьев проступал корпус здания, кажущегося в сумерках серым. Вокруг не было ни единой живой души кроме Ло. Он поднялся на деревянную веранду, объединяющую все номера отеля, и отворил дверь в комнату администратора. В узком помещении слой пыли на столе покрывал бланки анкет. На крючках у стены висели ключи от номеров. Шутки ради Ло взял себе ключ, на брелоке которого была криво выведена черным цифра тринадцать. Он ухмылялся, пока шагал вдоль корпуса по скрипучим доскам веранды, и думал о том, что черный кот, в конце концов, принес ему удачу.  
В тесном номере мебель была серой от пыли. Затхлый влажный воздух пах плесенью и еловой смолой. Кровать и стул были лишь немного младше Ло по возрасту, и он вспомнил, что последний раз видел такой гарнитур в раннем детстве. Он обмахнул стул рукавом и долго сидел, вытянув ноги. Было тихо и темно. Казалось, что время в мотеле застыло на четверть века, а снаружи, в другом мире, все люди давно умерли от смертельной инфекции. Может быть, это был именно тот вирус, который убил жителей Флеванса. И снова на свете остался только один человек – Ло.  
Он вздохнул, и тишина быстро подавила звук.  
Около полуночи Ло поднялся, покинул комнату и некоторое время бродил по веранде мимо пустых номеров. У Ло тянуло в груди, словно к сердцу за крюк подвесили свинцовую гирю. Становилось тяжело дышать из-за неясного ощущения тревоги.  
За дверью рядом с помещением администрации Ло нашел склад с припасами и инструментами. Взяв фонарь и на ходу жуя галету из сухого пайка, он обошел здание мотеля. Добравшись до трансформатора, Ло врубил электричество, и прожекторы осветили территорию жидким болезненно-желтым светом. Теперь вслед за Ло тянулась его длинная сине-черная тень. Он добрался до деревянного строения, у которого на крыше торчал бак с дождевой водой. На стене виднелась стрелка и надпись «Летние душевые». Внутри было темно, потому что лампа перегорела, и Ло вновь включил фонарь.  
Он умылся из крана водой с легким запахом ржавчины. Быстро побрился, стараясь реже смотреть в висящее над раковиной зеркало. Среди размытых пятен света и тени, в тесном помещении из потемневшего от времени дерева, даже Ло было не по себе. И вновь заболело сердце. Он думал, что так мерзко тянет в груди от перемены погоды и низкого кровяного давления. Но даже когда он вернулся в номер, принял таблетку кофеина из сухого пайка и запил ее минералкой, легче не стало.  
В комнате лампы так и не загорелись, только сухо щелкал выключатель под пальцами.  
Ло стащил с кровати пыльное покрывало и, не раздеваясь, вытянулся на жестких белых простынях, пахнущих плесенью. За тонкими стенами беспокойно шелестел ночной лес, а в окно заглядывал желтый глаз прожектора. И только погрузившись в чуткую, настороженную дрему, Ло понял, почему у него болело сердце.  
Его захватило врасплох давно забытое и абсолютно ненужное чувство – он скучал по тем, с кем его разлучили. Ло не хватало Доффи, и его отсутствие ощущалось так, словно внутри долго разрастался ядовитый сорняк, а потом стебли выдрали с корнем, оставив дыру в груди.  
– Ты дурак, Ло. Ты дурак, – шепотом сказал он вслух и еще долго покачивался в трясине беспокойных образов.  
Следующие сутки прошли тихо и однообразно. Большую часть времени Ло сидел на стуле и пристально всматривался в деревянную столешницу. Он пытался проникнуть пальцами сквозь поверхность стола так, как проникал сквозь кожу и мышцы человека. Дерево не поддавалось, и пальцы вновь и вновь сталкивались с твердой преградой.  
Ближе к сумеркам Ло покинул номер и вновь отправился в летнюю душевую. Днем было тепло, и вода в баке на крыше купальни нагрелась. В полумраке Ло стоял под струями, в которых изредка попадалась хвоя и мелкие листья. Вода отчетливо пахла лесом, дождем и слабо – металлом. После мытья Ло вытянул из волос пару еловых иголок, темно-зеленых с пожелтевшими концами. Одеваясь, он чувствовал нарастающее напряжение в воздухе, словно вот-вот что-то случится. Он шел к комнате номер тринадцать медленно и тихо, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по темному дереву веранды. Ло замер у двери и затаился, прислушиваясь. Ему чудилось, что там, за тонкими стенами, кто-то еле различимо дышит с ним в такт. Раньше, чем его зрение сфокусировалось и он смог разглядеть живое существо, в голове раздалось:  
– Войди, Ло.  
В комнате на расстеленной кровати сидел Доффи – в полумраке виднелся лишь темный силуэт с мощными плечами, слегка подсвеченный прожектором за окном. На полу лежали медицинский кейс и небольшой рюкзак.  
Ло все еще неподвижно стоял в проеме, и Доффи поманил его пальцем:  
– Иди сюда, Ло. Я принес тебе все необходимое, утром для тебя подгонят машину, и ты отправишься на задание.  
– Цуру говорила, что ты поедешь другой дорогой. Я думал, мы с тобой больше не пересечемся, – тихо проговорил Ло, подступив вплотную.  
Он был не намного выше сидящего Доффи и казался самому себе маленьким растерянным ребенком. Ло сделалось не по себе оттого, что они с Доффи остались один на один в тесном номере мотеля. И пусть там, у парковки, стоит фургон охраны, а в комнате, возможно, есть скрытая камера. Сейчас, в этот конкретный момент, были только Ло, Доффи и вечерний, полный тревожных шорохов лес.  
– Я хотел увидеть тебя перед началом операции, – ответил Доффи вибрирующим низкими нотами голосом. – Мне не посмели отказать.  
Ло молча коснулся губами его улыбающихся губ, обветренных, горьковатых на вкус. Он гладил Доффи по жестким коротким волосам и чувствовал свои собственные прикосновения – холодные длинные чуткие пальцы. Свои и чужие ощущения спутались, сплелись, и иногда ему казалось, что он целует свои собственные горячие, неприлично податливые губы.  
Доффи снял очки, и Ло видел то его большие глаза со светлыми ресницами, то свои – с тенями под нижними веками и огромными расширенными зрачками. Ло одновременно и сомневался, и совершенно точно знал, что нужно делать. Он опустился на пол перед Доффи, между разведенных коленей, задрал серую робу и губами прижался к его твердому животу. Доффи напрягся и задрожал, когда Ло стянул ниже пояс его штанов и обнажил встающий член. В сумерках толстый ствол и красиво очерченная головка казались нарисованными на холсте частями нечеловечески большого органа. Ствол был горячим, тяжелым, и по нему приятно было скользить языком. Ло слушал прерывистое дыхание Доффи, вылизывая его, целуя головку, которую с трудом можно было взять в рот.  
Доффи положил ладонь на его затылок, погладил и глухо попросил остановиться. Ло поднялся, облизывая горящие губы. У него кружилась голова, и Ло отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как потолок, стены и пол сместились, а сам он уже лежал на кровати. По его телу жадно, прихватывая до боли, до синяков, шарили руки Доффи, словно пробуя на прочность, на материальность.  
Смятая одежда упала на пол, из рюкзака на кровать высыпались вместе с пачкой сигарет презервативы и пластиковая бутылочка смазки.  
– Все это для моего задания? – хрипло прошептал Ло, локтем неловко смяв пахнущую табаком пачку.  
– Для твоей легенды.  
Разгоряченный тяжелый Доффи придавил его к кровати, и она громко отчетливо скрипнула под их весом.  
– Только... без резинки, – выдохнул Ло, вжимаясь спиной в жесткие простыни, приподнимая бедра и раздвигая ноги. Его задницу медленно, почти нежно поглаживали скользкие от лубриканта жаркие руки Доффи.  
Шею Ло обдало щекотным влажным дыханием, когда Доффи рассмеялся. Нечеловечески огромный, такой, что ни одна резинка не выдержит, твердый член прижался и скользнул по члену Ло.  
Доффи проникал пальцами и сбивчиво просил сказать, если будет больно. Ло только сдавленно стонал, с трудом глотая воздух, и сорвался на долгий сиплый стон, когда между ног вжалась влажная от смазки, невероятно большая головка члена. Она вошла с трудом и теперь распирала изнутри так, что казалось – вот-вот послышится треск рвущейся плоти.  
Доффи остановился, скользкими пальцами поглаживая напряженный, мелко подрагивающий живот и стоящий член Ло – ласково, настойчиво.  
– Ты сможешь, Ло. Ты должен представить, что твое тело на это способно.  
Низкий голос Доффи раздавался из марева серых пятен, Ло щурился, но не видел комнаты, она растаяла из-за слез, склеивших ресницы. Ло сморгнул. Он знал, что вся влага в уголках глаз – от тянущих, непривычных ощущений, но отчетливо всхлипнул, словно еще немного – и расплачется. Его ломало. Сердце то пропускало удар, то гулко колотилось за ребрами, а по виску стекла капля испарины.  
Он сделал отрывистый вдох и на выдохе расслабился, притягивая Доффи ближе к себе, пальцами скользя по его горячим плечам.  
Кровать сухо скрипела, как мачта корабля, и Ло казалось, что его качает на волнах океана. Жаркие, как нагретый на солнце песок, волны накатывали, скрывая его тело, и вновь отступали. В заднице туго двигался толстый член, с каждым новым движением проникая все легче с тихим звуком хлюпающей смазки. Ладонями Ло ощущал, как на широкой спине Доффи перекатываются мышцы и как под гладкой натянутой кожей проступают лопатки. Доффи заполнял его, не вставляя член до конца, двигаясь плавно, без резких рывков и, может быть, даже чересчур бережно. Внутрь погружалась лишь крупная головка и несколько дюймов крепкого ствола. Ло вздрагивал, сам подавался на член и сбивчиво шептал, что кончит, сейчас кончит. Он вздрагивал и кричал в голос, когда невидимые волны смыли его с берега и унесли в океан. Расслабленный, мало что понимающий, Ло ощущал, как Доффи делает несколько судорожных движений, проникая членом еще глубже, и кончает внутрь.  
Ло лежал и слушал, как стучит сердце Доффи и как шумит в тишине комнаты их общее тяжелое дыхание.  
– Отведи меня в душевую, – негромко сказал он, глядя в расслабленное лицо Доффи, черты которого заметно смягчились. – У меня болит задница.  
Они шли, полуодетые, то пересекая желтые пятна от прожекторов, то ныряя в сгущающуюся ночную тьму. Ло огрызался, тихо и незлобиво, если Доффи предлагал понести его на руках.  
– Кого ты стесняешься, Ло? Те, кто наблюдает за нами, не сомневаются в том, что мы социопаты, убийцы и извращенцы, – он посмеивался, обнимая Ло за пояс.  
– Возможно, – коротко сказал Ло, его все еще беспокоило тянущее чувство оттого, что дырка была натерта огромным членом. Даже смазка не помогла – у Доффи был слишком большой.  
В душевой под струями воды Ло уткнулся в крепкую влажную грудь Доффи, ладонями скользя по его обнаженной спине. Было темно, только луч желтого прожектора скользил по деревянным стенам купальни.  
Ло глубоко вздохнул, отпрянул и посмотрел в зеркало над раковиной. При таком свете оба они – Доффи и Ло – выглядели чудовищами, а тени за их плечами казались кожистыми крыльями.  
Ло хрипло застонал и поморщился, когда промеж его ног легла рука Доффи, и пальцы коснулись растраханной, все еще раскрытой задницы. Он стонал, но ничего не говорил, не возражал. Стоял, опершись спиной о скользкую деревянную стену, и смотрел, как Доффи наклоняется к нему и целует правый сосок. Доффи гладил его член и яйца, ласкал растянутую дырку, вылизывал соски и иногда с интересом, хитро посматривал на Ло, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу.  
– Я не смогу опять... – предупредил его Ло, но не сопротивлялся и толком не спорил, когда Доффи развернул его лицом к стене и прижался сзади. Горячий ствол протиснулся между его ног, не проникая, потерся о яйца и твердеющий член. Доффи снова трахал его, но теперь не вставляя. Ло стало немного страшно, потому что он ощущал отголоски чужой тяжелой, мучительной похоти. Доффи хотел бы иметь его часами – и в задницу, и в рот, и пальцами, и членом, и языком. Доффи слишком долго просидел в одиночной камере без реальных свиданий и без ментального секса.  
Ло было страшно, но он только скулил от удовольствия и шепотом, не своим голосом признавался, что ему приятно, очень приятно. Иногда у него возникало путаное двойственное ощущение, что он трахает себя самого, видит свою мокрую, блестящую от воды спину, широкие плечи и узкие бедра. Он не помнил, как кончил, все слилось в сплошной поток, звуки исчезли, а полумрак на пару мгновений сменился полной темнотой.  
Ло был оглушен, смят и измотан. Доффи вытирал его, помогал одеться, мельком целовал в искусанные губы. Он довел Ло до номера тринадцать, уложил на кровать и сел подле него.  
– Я разочаровал тебя, Ло? Я не был таким грубым и жестоким, как в твоих фантазиях. Маленький мазохист.  
Ло только отрицательно качнул головой.  
Доффи изучающее посмотрел на него и заговорил о деле:  
– Ты получишь сведения о способностях Луффи, я привез тебе необходимые материалы. Но скажу сразу: на Луффи трудно повлиять ментально. Практически невозможно. Поэтому ты должен понимать, что он – сложный противник даже для меня.  
Ло медленно кивнул. Было странно слышать такое от самовлюбленного Доффи.  
– И еще кое-что, – вновь заговорил Доффи. – В лаборатории не хотят, чтобы ты об этом знал. Но знать ты должен. Полное имя Луффи – Монки Ди Луффи. Он Ди, как и ты, Трафальгар Ди Ватер Ло. Может быть, поэтому у вас есть ментальная защита. И... Ло, родство может стать проблемой? Проблемой для наших с тобой планов?  
– Нет проблем, – равнодушно ответил Ло.  
Он говорил правду. Родители и сестра давно умерли, и он остался один в мире, где у него больше не было родственников. Должно быть, в других городах и странах жили люди, связанные с ним кровным родством. Но они никогда не интересовались его судьбой, а он не хотел знать, кто они и как их зовут. Это были чужие люди, такие же, как вся остальная текучая и бесформенная масса людей на планете.  
– Тогда удачи, Ло, агент под прикрытием, – засмеялся Доффи.  
Мысленно он передал:  
«Мы должны справиться с миссией. Луффи мы захватим, но в суматохе, когда станут брать остальную банду – а я уверен, это будет настоящий хаос, – мы сбежим».  
Он спросил, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Ло:  
«Ты сможешь вытащить чип из моей головы?»  
– Я сделаю все как нужно, – вслух произнес Ло.  
Уловив тень его сомнения, Доффи нахмурился и пообещал:  
«Я тебя не подведу. И когда-нибудь мы с тобой увидим Дресс Розу в реальности. Но и ты меня не разочаровывай. Я впустил тебя в свое сердце».  
Он коротко поцеловал Ло в висок, словно сделал контрольный выстрел в голову, и тихо вышел.  
Ло лежал неподвижно. Он ни о чем не думал, просто смотрел на потолочные балки, подсвеченные от окна желтым лучом. Затем Ло сел и начал копаться в вещах, принесенных Доффи.  
Медкейс был не новый, с царапинами на корпусе, и Ло сразу узнал свой медицинский чемодан, который стоял у него дома под столом. Внутри кейса помимо стандартного набора было несколько упаковок с ампулами транквилизатора.  
В рюкзаке нашлось немного еды, несколько бутылок с питьевой водой. В другом кармане лежали пневматический пистолет, свинцовый кастет и дешевый сотовый телефон. Из мелочевки – мятная жвачка, зажигалка и ключи от машины. В одном из отделений под молнией лежала одежда – видимо, старые джинсы и рубашку, как и медкейс, взяли из дома Ло.  
Из материалов ему выдали карту с отмеченной точкой сбора банды и размашисто подписанной датой, а еще – тонкую папку личного дела Луффи.  
Все сведения о нем сводились к тому, что он – сын известного революционера, настроенный против правительства. Свои сверхчеловеческие способности Луффи получил еще в раннем детстве и с тех пор значительно их развил. У него было редкое физическое свойство – невероятная упругость и эластичность тканей всего тела. Его кожа, мышцы и кости растягивались, как резина, и пружинили так, что даже пули из пулемета вязли в тканях, замедляясь, а иногда и отскакивая в стрелявших. Но под определенным углом его плоть можно было рассечь лезвием. Дальше Ло увидел разлапистый цветной график, говоривший о повышенном давлении внутри тела Луффи и сверхустойчивости его кожи к сжатию. В физике Ло многое позабыл со школьных времен и лишь сделал для себя вывод, что скальпелем резать Луффи можно.  
Ло быстро прочел материалы в папке. С последней страницы на него смотрело улыбающееся, беззаботное лицо Луффи с прищуренными от яркого солнца глазами. Под снимком были мелко напечатаны инструкции, а черная линия маркера подчеркивала требование «материалы по прочтении уничтожить». Ло сжег бумаги на заднем дворе мотеля в жаровне для барбекю. Папка легко загорелась, листы быстро истлели и превратились в черные лепестки. Только Луффи на фотографии долго плавился и улыбался сквозь пламя.

Когда забрезжил рассвет, Ло покинул мотель. На подъездной дорожке его ждала старая машина – черная краска на кузове была в царапинах, на бампере у правой фары виднелась вмятина. В салоне пахло табаком. В бардачке под лентой презервативов лежали документы Ло, его настоящие водительские права и паспорт в помятой обложке. На полу у сиденья валялась раздавленная пачка сигарет без фильтра, а к рулю была приклеена засохшая мятная жвачка. Ло содрал жвачку, поскоблив ее ключом от машины, и выкинул за окно.  
В Импел Даун явно считали, что такая старая, набитая дерьмом машина является верхом конспирации. Ло вслух послал из всех к черту, потому что мотор надсадно кашлял и ключ в замке зажигания клинил, поворачиваясь с трудом. Автомобиль завелся неохотно и пополз по аллее к основной магистрали.  
Старый автомобиль катил на восток. На дороге изредка появлялись машины, то длинные грохочущие фуры, то грузовики с цементом или торчащей арматурой. Леса поредели и сменились распаханными полями с неторопливыми тракторами. По мере того как солнце вставало над горизонтом, в салоне становилось все жарче. Чертова машина напоминала теперь разогретую на огне консервную банку, внутри которой варился в собственном поту Ло. Стоял полный штиль, и даже при опущенных окнах густой спертый воздух оставался влажным и жарким. Кондиционер не работал. Ло расстегнул рубашку, обнажив бледную грудь в линиях татуировок, за шиворот по загривку скатились капли пота. Несколько раз он останавливался у обочины, чтобы выйти из машины, размяться и свериться с картой. Кругом по-прежнему были бесконечные плоские поля, а впереди – дорога и песочно-серый горизонт.  
Ло стоял на обочине, пил неприятно теплую воду из бутылки и старался не думать о Доффи. Доффи делал его уязвимым и слабым, заставлял стонать, цепляться за его плечи и просить еще. Доффи был пугающе живым и осязаемым, и оттого казалось, что сам Ло – лишь бледная тень этой настоящей жизни. Ло был как Луна, как висящее в невесомости космическое тело, которое сияет чужим, отраженным светом. И он никак не мог до конца прочесть чувства Доффи, потому что боялся увидеть там, внутри, в большом мощном сердце, только пустоту.  
К полудню раскаленная машина взобралась на холм и, спустившись с него, свернула на проселочную дорогу. Ло миновал два огромных конуса элеваторов с зерном, по дуге обогнул скотобойню, вонь от которой заполняла все окрестные холмы, и выехал к старому заводу. Разрушенное здание чернело ржавым металлическим остовом, посреди разнотравья тянулись ряды цехов с выбитыми окнами. Ло оставил машину на площадке у бетонного забора, взял рюкзак, бутылку воды и дальше пошел пешком. Высокая трава колыхалась, в воздухе вились насекомые.  
Он подошел к цеху, где на стене были черной краской намалеваны череп и кости, и остановился. Это была точка сбора бандитов.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Солнце медленно ползло по небу, и Ло спрятался от его лучей в тени цеха, сев на каменную плиту. Время шло, и пару раз Ло вытаскивал из кармана карту, потому что начинал сомневаться в месте и дате сбора. Тени удлинились, а солнце давно перевалило за полдень, раскалив воздух так, что над металлическими остовами колебалось горячее марево. И только тогда, когда у Ло кончилась питьевая вода и он начал подумывать о том, что придется вернуться к машине за второй бутылкой, на горизонте показались человеческие фигуры. Двое людей брели через поле, по колено утопая в траве. На полдороге они заметили Ло, и один из них помахал ему рукой. Ло вяло махнул в ответ.  
Они доплелись до цеха, встрепанные, в мокрых от пота рубашках. Оба – молодые и крепкие. Один из них, светловолосый и белокожий, успел обгореть под мощными лучами. На его носу и щеках появились красные шелушащиеся пятна, которые портили его чистое лицо с аккуратной бородкой.  
Его спутник был шире в плечах, загорелый дочерна, с коротким ежиком волос ядовито-зеленого цвета. Шрамы избороздили его тело, а через левый слепой глаз проходил глубокий рубец, веки были плотно сомкнуты.  
– Он не Чоппер, – хмуро сказал белокожий, обращаясь к спутнику, и потер шелушащийся нос. – Или ты не туда нас привел, кретин!  
– Сам вижу, что не Чоппер! – спутник мгновенно вспылил, явно продолжая давно начатую ссору, и у его виска застучала жилка. – Ты сам по карте смотрел, а не я, тупой повар. Вот верно говорят, что твое место – у котла с супом.  
– Это твоя тачка загнулась на полдороге, тупая башка! Мы шли пешком чертовы десять миль!  
– По жаре! Без воды! – в тон ему закричал спутник. – Потому что ты сказал, что сегодня по прогнозу – дождь. Где дождь, а?  
Ло молча наблюдал за ними, усталый и раздраженный. Это была детская ссора со странным, все явственнее проступающим оттенком взрослой, давно созревшей страсти. Двое кричали друг на друга, раскрасневшись, и стаскивали с себя мокрые рубашки, чтобы охладиться в тени. Они были все ближе и ближе друг к другу, словно вот-вот сцепятся, целуясь и кусаясь.  
– Замолчите, – не выдержав, процедил Ло. – Я вместо Чоппера. И у меня есть машина.  
Они растерянно посмотрел на него, словно очнулись от сна. Коротко представились, поочередно протягивая ему руки. Того, что в шрамах, звали Зоро, и его ладонь была тяжелой и жесткой, огрубевшей от мозолей. Руки второго, светлого аккуратного Санджи, были мягче и прохладнее.  
– Чоппера схватили люди из правительства, – сухо сказал Ло. – Я знал его. Немного. Мы оба были медиками. Хочу вступить в банду, пока и меня не забрали в лабораторию на опыты.  
– Ты из этих? Метачеловек? – спросил его Санджи, щуря глаза, и Ло догадался, что, должно быть, не все в группировке обладают сверхспособностями, есть и обычные люди.  
Санджи и Зоро пытливо оглядели его с головы до ног, недоверчиво отмалчиваясь.  
– Я хирург со стажем. Если вам в банде врач не нужен – так и скажите, – мрачно заявил Ло. – Найду себе другую компанию, где меня примут.  
Они быстро обыскали его, прощупав одежду и вывернув наизнанку рюкзак. Жучков не было. Зоро и Санджи все еще колебались, но коротко посовещавшись, решили, что без медика им – никак. И кто-то же должен взять на буксир и оттащить на базу их сломанную машину. Сотовые телефоны в такой глуши не ловили, а вновь часами идти пешком по раскаленному, ставшему мягким асфальту ни Зоро, ни Санджи не хотелось.  
Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда машина Ло взвыла мотором. Поначалу забуксовав, она натянула трос и сдвинула с места облупленную, некогда вишнево-красную тачку Зоро. Старый автомобиль с накарябанным на капоте словом «Идиот», видно, перегрелся и потому заглох, не осилив вершину холма. Теперь же он плелся, дребезжа на ходу, а за его рулем сидел злой Зоро с перекошенным и обиженным лицом. Рядом с Ло на пассажирском сиденье ехал Санджи. Он дымно курил, развалившись в кресле, выставив локоть в открытое окошко. И пару раз, ухмыляясь, оборачивался и стряхивал пепел в сторону Зоро.  
Вечером они вновь въехали в лес, и машины долго ползли по размытой дождями дороге с двумя кривыми колеями в глине. Наконец их путь закончился у жестяной проржавленной вывески «Детский лагерь «Мореход».  
– Наша временная база, – пояснил Санджи, жестом предлагая Ло сигарету. Ло покачал головой, он успел порядком отвыкнуть от никотина.  
Заросшая травой тропа вывела их к площадке, где на ветру скрипели на цепочках ровные ряды темных от времени качелей и сама собой вращалась карусель. На Ло выпученными глазами уставилась лошадь, грубо вытесанная из дерева и, должно быть, когда-то окрашенная в желтый. У ее уродливых копыт землю устилали окурки.  
Утомленные Зоро и Санджи снова спорили, но уже гораздо тише, их голоса лились сплошным бессмысленным потоком. Когда впереди показался первый из серых однотипных лагерных корпусов, Ло стало тревожно и тоскливо на душе. Ему открывалось еще одно место, в котором время остановилось. В заброшенном лагере всегда был день непослушания для трудных детей и подростков. Но больше всего угнетала вывеска «Мореход», потому что, судя по карте, до моря были сотни и сотни миль, а вблизи лишь хилая речка.  
На площади среди корпусов, у разбитого пересохшего фонтана кипела жизнь. Несколько людских групп расселись по каменным лавкам, как стайки воробьев. Дымились жаровни, и воздух наполнялся запахом несвежего жареного мяса. Было шумно от возгласов и взрывов смеха. Банда Луффи бурлила, как котел с варевом, и в беспокойном хаотичном движении Ло быстро потерял из виду Зоро и Санджи.  
Люди здесь оказались простыми и беспечными, как наивные дети. Они толком не спрашивали, откуда Ло и кто он такой, и редко в чьих глазах мелькала настороженность. О его способностях не расспрашивали. Кажется, так полагалось по здешним правилам.  
Местным было достаточно того, что Ло сказал:  
– Я – врач. Я пришел к Луффи.  
– А, Луффи скоро вернется. Он на речке, – прозвучало в ответ, и Ло сунули в руки тарелку с черным от гари куском бифштекса и двумя печеными в золе картофелинами. Ло передал тарелку дальше, потому что не чувствовал голода, только легкую жажду. Не прошло и четверти часа, а Ло уже сидел у костра, стиснутый с двух сторон галдящими, оживленными соседями. И он не сразу заметил в сгущающихся сумерках, что несколько человек все же шепчутся, указывая на него.  
– Что если он нас предаст? – громко спросил голос из полумрака.  
Людская масса всколыхнулась, как вода, в которую был брошен камень и пошли круги. Но все стихло, когда раздался другой голос, звонкий и веселый:  
– Кто предаст? Новенький?  
Перед Ло на корточки опустился Луффи, перепачканный в тине, с мокрыми волосами, торчащими из-под ветхой соломенной шляпы. Его загорелое лицо растянула широкая улыбка, под левым глазом кожа пошла морщинами из-за старого шрама.  
– Я в речке купался. Вода теплая, только мутная, – добродушно сказал Луффи и протянул Ло руку. – Я – Луффи.  
– Ло, – ответил Ло, пожимая странно-пружинистую, будто сделанную из резины и обтянутую латексом ладонь.  
– Да, я знаю. Зоро и Санджи сказали, мол, ты мрачный подозрительный парень. Замороченный. Но ты же нас не предашь? – спросил Луффи, и его слова прозвучали прямо и просто, без намека на иронию.  
– Не предам, – бесцветно ответил Ло.  
– Вот видите! – захохотал Луффи, со всей силы хлопнув его по плечу. – Эй, народ, он нас не предаст!  
Он с силой ухватил Ло за локоть и потащил за собой. На ходу Луффи стянул у кого-то из товарищей пару очищенных картофелин и жадно, шумно поедал их. Он привел Ло к зданию с крупной цифрой четыре на темно-сером фасаде. На крыльце скрипело битое стекло, окна нижнего этажа смотрели слепыми черными проемами.  
– Идем-идем, – подбадривал Луффи. Теперь он крепко сжимал в своей ладони запястье Ло и вел его за собой по темному коридору, подсвечивая путь карманным фонариком. – Покажу наш медпункт.  
Ло шел позади и смотрел на его длинную, неестественно вытянувшуюся и истончившуюся руку. Суставы Луффи гнулись во все стороны, локоть и плечо легко выворачивались так, что у обычного человека сломались бы кости и порвались связки. Ло словно тянул вперед упругий резиновый канат, подрагивающий при ходьбе.  
За поворотом коридора их ждала незапертая дверь медицинского кабинета. Пятно света от фонарика заскользило внутри небольшого помещения, выхватывая из темноты предметы. Было душно от смешанного запаха лекарств из разбитых пузырьков на полу и старых пивных бутылок. На столе и кушетке лежали окурки. Белый луч фонаря высветил на стене выведенное маркером изображение пиратского корабля с носовой фигурой в виде львиной головы.  
– Ну как тебе? – спросил Луффи, направив фонарь себе в лицо. Подсвеченный снизу, с его круглыми большими глазами и крупным ртом, он казался болотным чудовищем, гигантской лягушкой. Но только в таком ракурсе при резких тенях Ло смог различить в нем родственные черты. У Луффи, как и у Ло, были густые черные волосы и мягкий овал лица, без мощной челюсти и резких углов.  
– Здесь невозможно работать, – ответил Ло. – Нужно прибраться, купить оборудование и медикаменты. В лагере есть электричество и водопровод?  
Луффи почесал в затылке и пару минут рассеянно глядел на Ло, не мигая.  
Ло настаивал:  
– Должна же быть линия электропередачи. Нужно к ней подключиться. Есть у вас кто-то с технической подготовкой? Если будет электричество – можно поставить электронасос и водонагреватель.  
Умолкнув, Ло подумал о том, что подключение к линии может пройти незамеченным, только если этим займется настоящий мастер, который сделает так, чтобы расход электричества был списан на соседний поселок. Ло поделился своими мыслями с Луффи и вновь наткнулся на скучающий взгляд.  
– Ну нет, – отмахнулся Луффи, морщась. – Ты такие вопросы Фрэнки задай или Робин. Они умные и во всем разбираются. А ты и правда какой-то замороченный.  
Ло не нашел, что ответить.  
– Бенгальские огни пойдешь жечь на речку? – спросил Луффи, улыбнувшись.  
Ло отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Ну, ты приходи, если что, там весело.  
Луффи вручил ему фонарик и ушел, оставив одного в заброшенном медпункте.  
Когда Ло покинул здание, со стороны реки загорались и гасли искристые огни. Он вернулся на площадь у корпусов и подошел к одному из костров, где собралась небольшая тихая группа. Полукругом сидела компания из тех, кто давно уже не был подростком и сильно отличался по возрасту от большинства последователей Луффи.  
Красивая женщина обернулась к Ло и предложила овощной суп. По ее темными волосам, ниспадающим на плечи, метались отсветы пламени. Она аккуратно зачерпнула варево из кипящего котелка и налила в миску.  
– Сейчас будем греть воду для чая. Будете чай? – вежливо спросила женщина. – Или кофе? Правда, у нас только растворимый и не лучшего качества.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Ло, скользнув взглядом по ее лицу со строгими чертами, крупным прямым носом и острым подбородком. – Буду рад чаю.  
– Ты, должно быть, Ло? – она подарила ему сдержанную улыбку. – Я Робин.  
Она представила и остальных, кто был у костра, указывая на них красивыми жестами тонкой молочно-белой руки. Имена спутались в голове у Ло, он запомнил не всех. Люди смотрели на него – кто безразлично, кто доброжелательно. В их глазах не было того страха, что каждый раз возникал у пленников и охранников Импел Даун.  
В компании негромко, вполголоса обсуждали насущные бытовые вопросы. Ло быстро понял, что эти люди являются мощным свинцовым ядром внутри мыльного пузыря с детскими фантазиями о жизни молодежной банды.  
– Мы поддерживаем связь с революционной армией, – тихо пояснила Робин для Ло. – Но сейчас не занимаемся политикой, а просто живем в свое удовольствие так, как нам захочется. Мы стараемся находить металюдей раньше, чем их найдут правительственные агенты, и приглашаем в нашу коммуну.  
Ло принял из ее рук кружку с дымящимся чаем и некоторое время молча смотрел, как ровно горят ветви в рыжем пламени. Его мало волновали глобальные проблемы всего человечества, металюдей, правительства, будущего Земли и прочей чертовщины. Сейчас ему показалась такой обыденной и успокаивающей мысль о том, что можно просто жить в старом детском лагере посреди леса, есть еду, приготовленную на костре, и жечь бенгальские огни. Только в самой сердцевине Ло, где всегда было холодно и сумрачно, тяжело ворочалось тянущее сомнение. Он чувствовал, что слишком стар для этого дерьма, для наивной сказочки о дружбе и равенстве людей и металюдей.  
Его тряхнул за плечи вынырнувший из мрака Луффи, на ухо выдохнул с жаром:  
– Ну как ты? Освоился? Теперь ты в нашей семье!  
Луффи уселся рядом, притерся бедром к бедру Ло, угловатый, но приятно упругий и теплый, как нагретый на солнце резиновый мяч.  
– Я надеру всем задницы и стану королем металюдей! – громкий голос Луффи взлетел над кострами.  
– Значит, ты не анархист? – спросил Ло, на которого в упор глядели круглые темные глаза с отблесками пламени. – Хочешь править?  
– Анархист, почему нет? – Луффи, похоже, не до конца понимал значение слова и говорил уверенно. – Я не буду править, все и без правительства сами знают, как им жить. Я буду королем, самым сильным из всех металюдей.  
– Самым сильным? Сверхчеловеком? – медленно проговорил Ло, рассматривая его лицо с беспокойно мечущимися тенями и пятнами света. – Как Доффи из семьи Донкихот?  
– Слышал я про Доффи, – выдохнул Луффи и недовольно надулся так, что кожа на щеках резко натянулась, как оболочка воздушного шара. – Я и ему задницу надеру!  
Ло коротко скептически глянул на него. Луффи только рассмеялся и вновь обхватил Ло за плечи, легко мотая из стороны в сторону худыми, но удивительно сильными руками.  
– Да перестань ты заморачиваться, Ло! Я с Доффи разберусь, можешь его не бояться. Ты, наверное, с этими переобщался, как их... Робин, как их, а, подскажи?  
– Сектанты, – сухо произнесла Робин, и ее губы сжались в тонкую нитку. – Ло, ты знаком с ними?  
Она хотела знать, что ему известно о фанатиках, которые считают Доффи сверхчеловеком и поклоняются ему.  
– Я слышал о сектантах от одного интерна в больнице, – осторожно пояснил Ло.  
Он пытался отстраниться, но горячий беспокойный Луффи приклеился к нему, как жвачка, и не разжимал рук.  
– Мы не разделяем взгляды сектантов, – Робин говорила тихо и настороженно, она оказалась гораздо проницательнее остальных. – Доффи – жестокий человек, у него нет друзей, только рабы. Ло, если ты поддерживаешь его идеологию – тебе лучше уйти сейчас.  
– Мне с Доффи и его сектантами не по пути, – ответил Ло, которому в шею влажно дышал Луффи. – У меня другие цели и...  
– Ло – отличный парень! – перебил Луффи. – Я по лицу вижу, он – хороший человек!  
Слова Луффи еще долго эхом прокатывались внутри опустевшего сознания Ло. Даже когда у костров остались лишь часовые, а Ло лег в траву, уронил потяжелевшую голову на свой рюкзак и задремал, голос Луффи продолжал звучать.  
Уже многие годы никто не говорил, что жестокий и циничный Ло – хороший человек. Он был каким угодно, но не хорошим. И если бы у него была совесть, он бы беспокоился о том, что лжет людям, которые приняли его как своего. Но там, где Ло попытался отыскать у себя совесть, не осталось ничего, кроме черноты. Он смотрел в бездну внутри себя, а бездна равнодушно ухмылялась в ответ.

Ло забылся на пару часов и проснулся рано, когда небо едва-едва начинало светлеть. Он поднялся, с хрустом размял затекшую спину и шею и медленно пошел по спящему лагерю. Мимо корпусов протоптанная тропа вывела его к спуску в низину, из которой доносилось журчание. Через кусты шиповника Ло прошел к мутной речке с торчавшими у берегов редкими стрелами камыша. Деревянные мостки выдавались вперед над топким местом, и с них можно было зачерпнуть струю почище, без глины и ила. Ло умылся прохладной после ночи водой, потер щеки с отрастающей щетиной и поморщился.  
«Что, Ло? Волнуешься о том, достаточно ли ты хорош собой?» – слова прозвучали так внезапно, что Ло встрепенулся, оглядел тихий лес.  
– Доффи? – шепотом позвал он, облизывая мокрые губы.  
«Ты уже успел позабыть мой голос? – чужие мысли текли изменчивым быстрым потоком. – Я поблизости, Ло. Наблюдаю».  
Он был где-то там, по ту сторону реки, за стволами каштанов и слоями темно-зеленой листвы. Ло подавил короткую вспышку желания – ему захотелось спрыгнуть в воду, за пару гребков переплыть узкую реку, в мокрой липкой одежде выбраться на илистый берег, войти в чащу и рукой дотянуться, прикоснуться к Доффи. Желание было таким мощным и одуряющим, что Ло вцепился руками в деревяшки мостков, аж костяшки побелели.  
«Так быстро соскучился по мне, – смех Доффи звучал в ушах Ло. – Тебе придется потерпеть. Может, скоро ты приживешься в коммуне. Как тебе тут? Нравится?»  
Ло уловил исходящее от Доффи плохо скрытое ощущение. Толика раздражения, оттенок сомнения и еще что-то темное и неприятное, ускользнувшее, как пиявка сквозь пальцы. Чувство напоминало обиду и подавленную, но продолжающую исподволь жалить ревность.  
– Думаешь, мне здесь лучше, чем с тобой? – медленно спросил Ло, глядя, как покачиваются ветви деревьев.  
Доффи, как это часто бывало, ушел от темы, сказав:  
«Возвращайся. Позже к тебе присоединится Бепо. Приглядывай за Луффи. Пока никаких других инструкций из Импел Даун не поступало».  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но контакт прервался, а мимо Ло по мосткам метнулось тело. С воплями и плеском, поднимая муть со дна, в воду погрузился Луффи. Он отфыркивался и бил руками по поверхности, улыбаясь мокрому от брызг Ло.  
Луффи энергично махал рукой и приглашал окунуться вместе с ним:  
– Доброе утро! Залезай ко мне!  
Ло отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Позже искупаюсь.  
– Да ладно тебе!  
Неестественно растянувшись, рука Луффи вынырнула, скользнула над водой. Цепкая пятерня ухватила Ло за запястье и одним мощным рывком сдернула в воду. Ло погрузился сразу с головой, одежда неприятно облепила тело. Было не глубоко, но топко и скользко, не встанешь. Ло сплюнул воду и мрачно посмотрел на смеющегося Луффи.  
– Ну чего ты? – Луффи подплыл к нему так близко, что их носы на мгновение соприкоснулись.  
– Ничего. Не делай так больше, – сказал Ло и увидел в огромных глазах с короткими слипшимися ресницами только любопытство и непонимание.  
Ло нажал ему на затылок, мокнув лицом в речную муть, – лишь бы не видеть наивно-детское выражение глаз.  
Кое-как выбравшись из реки, Ло сел на доски и вылил воду из ботинок. Луффи вцепился в деревяшки и бухнулся худым мокрым телом рядом на мостки. Он оказался полностью обнаженным, его шорты покачивались на ветвях дерева у берега. Загар на коже Луффи был неравномерным. Спина, плечи и локти обуглились под солнцем, а ниже пупка начиналась бледная полоса от одежды. Пах был незагорелым, а дальше, туда, где можно было увидеть член, Ло смотреть не стал, отвел взгляд и уставился на реку и свои размокшие ботинки.  
Луффи уселся подле Ло и схватил за запястье.  
– Ого! У тебя татуировки, а я ночью даже не заметил, – восхищенно пробормотал он, так и этак поворачивая ладонь Ло, теребя его пальцы. – Что они означают?  
– «Смерть», – Ло говорил с неохотой.  
– А почему?  
– Потому, что в жизни есть только одна неоспоримая и абсолютная категория – смерть, – буркнул Ло, осознавая, что его не поймут.  
– Мрачный ты!  
Он снова бухнулся в реку, а Ло побрел обратно в лагерь, ступая босыми ногами по прохладной траве. Издалека был различим стук топора, доносились обрывки разговоров. Зоро на чурбане колол дрова, и щепки летели во все стороны. Он умело орудовал топором, по голому торсу перекатывались мышцы, между лопатками блестело от испарины. Иногда Зоро замирал и останавливался, чтобы зычно заорать на Санджи, который под брезентовым тентом полевой кухни помешивал что-то в котле. Санджи огрызался в ответ и так вращал поварешкой, что она громко стучала по стенкам котелка, а брызги варева шипели на углях.  
– Ло, подойди на минуту! – окликнул Санджи, румяный от пара. В уголке его рта дымила сигарета. Он кивком указал на чайник, подвешенный на толстой ветке и греющийся на соседнем костре. – Выпей горячего. Я смотрю, Луффи – как всегда? Дать тебе сухую рубашку?  
– Спасибо, – неуверенно проговорил Ло. Его оторопь брала оттого, что с ним обращались не просто по-доброму, а с искренним участием. – У меня есть сменная одежда в рюкзаке. Я переоденусь и приду за чаем. Спасибо, – повторил он еще раз.  
– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Санджи и выдохнул дым, не вынимая сигареты. – И ты, это... Если по дороге кого встретишь, скажи, чтобы тащили задницы к кухне. Я не стану один чистить овощи на всех наших придурков.

До полудня, когда раскаленное солнце вновь поднимется в зенит, Ло решил навести порядок в разгромленном медпункте. Робин показала ему, где в коммуне склад с ненужным тряпьем, чистящими средствами, хозяйственным мылом, приправами и остатками медикаментов. Там же, в фургонах, стоящих на отшибе лагеря, лежало и огнестрельное оружие – не новое, но в хорошем состоянии и с патронами.  
– Метлы или швабры у нас нет. Где-то потеряли, – с сожалением отметила Робин. – У нас много чего нет или кончилось. На днях придется сделать вылазку в поселок.  
Она добавила, что обычно за припасами для коммуны ездят обычные люди, без всяких особых способностей, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Неспешно разговаривая, Робин и Ло уже возвращались от фургона к корпусам, когда над лагерем разнеслись беспокойные вопли – словно чайки раскричались перед бурей. Коммуна взволновалась и волнами вынесла прямо к Ло ревущего во все горло ребенка лет восьми.  
«Какой маленький, – отстраненно подумал Ло, склоняясь над телом, корчащимся в тени тента. – У них и такие мелкие дети есть?»  
Вслух он рявкнул на бестолково столпившихся, указав рукой направление:  
– Мой медкейс! Принесите!  
Ребенок хрипел, широко раскрывая рот. Ло положил ладонь на его лоб, и кожа оказалась сухой и горячей, тонкой, как бумага. Ребенок дернулся под его пальцами, глядя в пустоту. Его зрачки были расширены.  
Сосредоточившись, Ло заглянул внутрь маленького тела. Сердце билось часто-часто, легкие с трудом качали воздух. В конвульсивно сокращающемся пищеводе двигались маленькие сгустки, часть из которых уже попала в желудок.  
– Отравление ягодами? – полувопросительно проговорил Ло, когда ему дрожащими руками передали медкейс.  
– Снова ягоды?! – вскрикнул девичий голос. – Момо ест все подряд! Неужели он опять...  
Ло коротко посмотрел на девушку. Ее рыжие волосы были растрепаны, от испуга лицо так побледнело, что редкие веснушки казались черными. Под взглядом Ло девушка резко осеклась и теперь молча глотала слезы.  
Времени на то, чтобы вызывать у ребенка рвоту или поставить зонд для промывания желудка не было. Ло видел, что еще немного – и наступит паралич дыхания или откажет маленькое колотящееся сердце. Он быстро раскрыл медкейс, сбрызнул ладони антисептиком и натянул перчатки.  
Он плохо помнил, как и что делал. В какой-то момент Ло показалось, что ему самому нечем дышать, а сердце сейчас дернется еще раз и замрет с разорванной мышцей. Ему редко доводилось оперировать детей, не его профиль.  
Пальцы Ло легко вошли в маленькое тело, погрузились в склизкое тепло пищевода, с трудом подцепляя и вылавливая ядовитые ягоды. Руки двигались, как в горячем, не до конца застывшем желе. С желудком было сложнее и выглядело, должно быть, омерзительнее для окружающих – Ло услышал тяжелый стон, прокатившийся по собравшейся толпе. Кто-то, возможно, сам Ло, прикрикнул:  
– Отойдите! – и прибавил еще пару ругательств, которые наконец расшевелили людей, и те отступили.  
Вытянув пальцы из тела, Ло содрал мокрые перчатки и уже голыми руками взялся за шприц-пистолет, быстро выбирая и заряжая ампулы. Он сделал два укола – один внутримышечно, другой подкожно. Ребенок больше не дергался, он с ужасом, немо открывая и закрывая рот, смотрел на него.  
– Заварите ему некрепкий чай, – потребовал Ло, двумя пальцами проверяя пульс на шее ребенка. – И объясните, какие ягоды и грибы можно есть, а какие – нельзя.  
Он поднял взгляд на замершую, молчаливую толпу. Лица были одинаково белыми и испуганными. Будто тут навидались всяких способностей, но именно медицинские навыки повергли коммуну в шок и трепет.  
Только Луффи без опаски, сияя улыбкой, протолкался вперед и коротко обнял Ло.  
– Ты – волшебник! Слышите, ребята, он настоящий волшебник! Ой-ей, вот так фокусы! Я чуть не сблевал!

Остаток дня Ло приглядывал за ребенком – Момо быстро шел на поправку и уже вскоре просил чего-нибудь поесть.  
Ближе к вечеру Ло возился с приборкой медпункта. Ему помогли, споро натаскав воды от колодца и починив шкаф для медикаментов. Ло пытались разговорить, но он только качал головой, самодельным веником из прутьев выметая пыль из кабинета.  
Выйдя на крыльцо, чтобы вылить грязную мыльную воду, Ло увидел, что весь лагерь движется, как огромный муравейник. Оком тайфуна хаотичного мощного движения был Луффи. Он никем не командовал и никому не указывал, что делать. Он сам таскал, легко поднимая, огромные плиты от недостроенного корпуса. Гибкие руки Луффи обвивали многотонные куски бетона и без усилия вздергивали в воздух. Земля дрожала. Плиты ложились одна на другую, росло укрепление со стороны въезда в лагерь. Ло понял, что коммуна металюдей возводит стены на тот случай, если будет атакована. Между глыбами серого бетона виднелись зазоры для ведения ответного огня.  
Посеревший от пыли Луффи продолжал работать и, похоже, собирался после обеда выкопать траншею ближе к лесу – там размечали колышками место для земляного укрытия.  
Ло пару минут наблюдал, застыв на крыльце с ведром в руках. Он думал о том, способно ли тело Доффи выдерживать такие нагрузки. Но быстро свернул свои мысли, скомкал, как лист бумаги. И все же до самого вечера раз за разом к Ло возвращалась картинка: Луффи и Доффи сцепились в изнуряющей, долгой схватке, такой, что смешались кровь, пот и слезы.  
Ло корежило от таких образов, сердце неприятно тянуло.  
К вечеру суета коммуны утомила его. Ло развел свой собственный костер недалеко от четвертого корпуса и так мрачно смотрел на всякого, кто хотел с ним заговорить, что его вскоре оставили в покое.

Вместе с ночной свежестью со стороны реки в лагерь пришел Бепо. Его белеющая в сумерках фигура возникла у костра Ло. Бепо сопровождал часовой, на лице которого было лишь любопытство, ему, похоже, понравился говорящий медведь.  
– Вот, доктор, медведя привели, – со смехом доложил он. – Ваш медведь? Говорит, что ваш.  
– Мой, – улыбнувшись, сказал Ло. – Давнишний пациент.  
– Ло, – шепнул Бепо. Он бухнулся у огня и обхватил Ло лапами, обнимая крепко, но так, чтобы не стиснуть до боли.  
– Завтра познакомим его с Луффи, – пообещал часовой, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и неохотно поглядывая в сторону своего поста. – Сейчас Луффи уже спит. Устал за день.  
Ло кивнул на прощание и проводил часового взглядом, машинально поглаживая шерсть на вздрагивающей спине Бепо.  
Бепо говорил мало, все больше вздыхал шумно, по-звериному. В его черных глазах беспокойно метались вспышки искр от костра. Наконец он признался еле слышно:  
– Меня пугает Доффи. Иногда я чувствую, что он – в моей голове. Внутри моих мыслей он похож на чудовище.  
Только сейчас Ло осознал, что развязка близится и пришло время бросить на игральный стол все свои козыри, даже джокера из рукава. У Ло слегка закружилась голова, и звездное небо вращалось перед глазами, когда он прошептал:  
– Послушай. Я должен рассказать тебе кое-что важное.  
Он сделал паузу, быстро глотнул воздуха и сказал на ухо Бепо:  
– Мы договорились. Я и Доффи. Мы хотим сбежать в конце миссии, когда начнется заварушка. Я вытащу чипы. Ты с нами?.. – Ло не хотел произносить следующую фразу, но она вырвалась сама собой: – ...Или против нас?  
Заторможенно, как в замедленной съемке, Бепо отстранился, чтобы в упор посмотреть на него. Бепо начал было открывать пасть, но Ло с силой ухватил его за нижнюю челюсть.  
– Молчи! Не говори мне, что Доффи – плохой.  
Ло стало тяжело, грудь сдавило, он рыкнул вполголоса хрипло и зло:  
– Он – лучшее, что со мной случилось за всю мою чертову жизнь. Я трахаюсь с ним, Бепо, и мне нравится. Кивни, если понял меня.  
Бепо быстро кивнул.  
– Мне вырвать твое сердце и легкие? – Ло положил ладонь на его грудь и надавил. – Или ты с нами?  
– С тобой, – еле слышно произнес Бепо, и его морда исказилась, словно он испытывал сильную боль. – Прости меня. Я не знал, что он тебе дорог.  
После вспышки злости Ло стало так плохо, как давно не было. Он отпрянул и долго безмолвно смотрел, как языки пламени облизывают дрова и по траве скользят теплые блики. Он только что впервые в жизни так глупо и откровенно вывернул всего себя наизнанку, выставил напоказ. Он озвучил то, что безымянными эмоциями вызревало в нем день ото дня, как раковая опухоль.  
Ло отбросил все лишние слова и образы, всю шелуху.  
У него внутри – любовь. Он проглядел ее, не задавил в зародыше, как сорняк, и теперь уже ничего не изменишь.  
Ло был неизлечимо болен Доффи.  
«Я тебя люблю, ублюдок», – подумал Ло, надеясь, что его не услышат.  
Но ответ пришел со слабым, едва заметным ментальным прикосновением:  
«Я знаю и уже давно. Не надо так драматизировать. Это всего лишь любовь, мальчик. От нее умирают, но не всегда».  
«Я не драматизирую», – огрызнулся Ло. Он представлял себе, как проводит операцию и вырезает свои чувства, но они уже дали метастазы по всей его душе. Ничего не поможет, он непременно умрет за пару лет, сдохнет от этой заразы – любви.  
«Очень даже драматизируешь, – укорил Доффи, тихо посмеиваясь. – Но с твоим диагнозом бывает, что люди живут вместе очень долго и вполне счастливо. Или ты боишься жить счастливо?»  
«Боюсь?» – тупо переспросил Ло и потер ладонями щеки, оказавшиеся лихорадочно горячими. Доффи умудрялся ткнуть в больное место, будто ему тоже нравилось совать пальцы в чужие раны.  
«Ло, ты смешной», – Доффи откровенно расхохотался.  
«Ты близко к лагерю?» – произнес Ло, желая сменить тему.  
«Нет, – пришел ответ. – Это твоя ментальная сила растет. Ты так мощно работал на прием сигнала, что я смог дотянуться. Тебе так сильно захотелось поговорить со мной? – Он хмыкнул и с легкой издевкой добавил: – А я-то думал, что тебе нравится проводить время с молодняком вроде твоего Луффи. Может, я слишком стар для тебя?»  
«Да, ты самовлюбленный старик», – отрезал Ло и хотел закрыться от него.  
Но Доффи будто бы вставил ладонь между створками закрывающегося лифта и сказал до того, как прервался контакт:  
«Развязка близко. Будь осторожен, Ло».  
Его голос стих, и Ло остался один на один с самим собой подле молчащего Бепо и потрескивающего костра. 

В следующие сутки наладили подачу электроэнергии, и при помощи насоса из колодца к летнему умывальнику и кухне пошла вода. Жизнь в лагере крутилась, как волчок, который никогда не остановится. Банда Луффи пекла на кострах картошку, купалась в речке, вечерами часто напивалась и покуривала травку.  
Но Ло не покидало ощущение, что все эти мирные люди готовятся к войне. Пару раз ночью грохотали подъезжающие фургоны с оружием, а утром по холодку взрослые и подростки уходили глубоко в лес, и оттуда доносились приглушенные звуки выстрелов. Порой тряслась земля, а чистое небо внезапно затягивали черные облака – упражнялись металюди, управляющие погодой.  
Неделя мелькнула перед глазами Ло и исчезла. Цветастые, яркие дни прошли сквозь него, как свет через стекло, оставив грязный осадок тревоги.  
В медпункте было много работы – подростки плохо контролировали сверхспособности. Ло накладывал швы на рассеченные лбы, вправлял вывихнутые конечности. И вновь делал промывание желудка для Момо, но теперь уже с помощью гибкой трубки, по всем правилам.  
Каждую свободную минуту Ло отдавал тренировкам – он исподволь пытался усовершенствовать способности. Но его руки по-прежнему не могли пройти сквозь что-то кроме плоти и костей. Ни дерево, ни металл, ни камень ему не поддавались.  
Бепо помогал ему в медпункте, следовал за Ло огромной молчаливой белой тенью. На медвежьей морде застыло печальное выражение, глаза влажно блестели.  
Однажды вечером после приборки Бепо сел на пол в опустевшем медпункте и тихо сказал Ло:  
– Здесь такие хорошие люди...  
– Неплохие, – равнодушно ответил Ло, расставляя коробки с таблетками по полкам в стеклянном шкафу. Он уже понял, к чему идет разговор.  
– Они нас приняли, а мы шпионим, – продолжил Бепо, наблюдая за ним. – Мне не по себе.  
– Ничего не поделаешь, – отрезал Ло. – Делай то, что должен. Позже будешь плакаться, уже на свободе.  
Молча и словно прося прощения, Бепо уткнулся мокрым носом в руку Ло. Он был напуган, и Ло потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы отвлечь его пустыми разговорами. Кажется, ему и самому надо было успокоиться.  
Ночью у костра Ло ложился спать с колотящимся сердцем и ощущением, будто он – книжный персонаж, история которого скоро оборвется. Осталось только перевернуть страницу, и наступит конец сюжетной линии. Повествование пойдет дальше – уже без Ло. 

По земле прошла мощная дрожь, и низкий, глухой гул вытеснил все прочие звуки. Коротко оглушительно шарахнуло. Ло открыл глаза и резко сел. Костер потух, рассветное небо полыхало ярко-розовым. Со стороны леса валил плотный черный дым. Горько пахло гарью. На мгновение Ло растерялся. Ему почудилось, что он снова стал маленьким, а вокруг него пылает мертвый город Флеванс.  
Вновь смачно жахнуло, теперь ближе. Пламенем занялся фургон с оружием и припасами. По лагерю прокатился единый многоголосый вопль. Ло поднялся, взял медкейс, жестом приказал успокоиться перепуганному Бепо. Они вместе со всеми отступали вглубь лагеря, но шли медленнее. Глаза слезились – Ло щурился, пытаясь различить фигуру Луффи в клубах наползающего дыма. Он видел, как боевая машина вынырнула из мутных клубов. Дуло пушки уставилось на заграждение из бетона. Ло покачнулся, когда тропа под его ногами завибрировала – это, вращая мощными гусеницами, из леса выползали все новые единицы боевой техники. Бронированные машины брали лагерь в плотное кольцо. Пушки со слепящей белой вспышкой выплюнули новый залп, затрещали, валясь, древесные стволы.  
Когда Цуру говорила о захвате банды, Ло не думал, что правительство решится на обстрел из орудий.  
Ло замер у стены корпуса, а мимо медленно проползла машина, на металлических боках которой было крупно выведено «PX-13». Так маркировалась техника класса «Пацифиста». Машина замедлила ход, дуло на башне со скрипом повернулось в сторону Ло. Красный сканирующий луч пробежался по его телу с ног до головы, ненадолго задержавшись на лице. Свет лазера мигнул и сменился на зеленый, и машина, потеряв к Ло всякий интерес, двинулась дальше. Ее тяжелые гусеницы шумно перепахивали землю, вырывая комья и сминая кусты.  
Ветер усилился, поднимая пыль и гоняя клубы дыма. Погодные менталисты стягивали тучи к поляне. Небо над лагерем почернело. Резко стемнело. Это был последний ясный момент, после которого банда Луффи открыла ответный огонь и все происходящее обратилось в месиво из фрагментов.  
Белой вспышкой ударила молния. В отсветах Ло увидел, что Бепо оказался далеко от него. Еще миг его спина виднелась у качелей на детской площадке, а потом скрылась в грязном мареве. Ло резко отпрянул – в стену отлетело срезанное почерневшее дуло пушки.  
«Что ты встал?! – в его голове мощно прозвучал голос Доффи. – Уходи, живо!»  
– Куда уходить?! – в ответ выкрикнул Ло. Он, прячась за бетонными плитами, перебежал к следующему корпусу. Под ногами скрипело стекло от выбитых окон. Здесь дым был гуще. Ло с трудом сглотнул горечь от гари. Глаза жгло.  
«Уходить – к «Пацифистам», в лес! – рявкнул Доффи и уже тише добавил: – Они не станут по тебе стрелять. Но пока ты внутри кольца, тебя могут задеть случайно. Поэтому просто выйди из окружения. Они пропустят».  
– Легко сказать, – сипло огрызнулся Ло.  
Он пригнулся и короткими перебежками двинулся к реке, где деревья еще не накрыло пожаром. Его взглядом зеленого лазера проводила одна из «Пацифист».  
На тропе, уходящей к воде, Ло остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Он оглох от шума. В ушах теперь звучал только стук сердца. Казалось, что наступила тишина.  
– Доффи, они же всех тут перестреляют, – не слыша самого себя, прохрипел Ло.  
«Нет, – уверенно возразил Доффи. – «Пацифисты» – дроны, в их программе заложено, в кого стрелять, а в кого нет. И здесь Цуру, я чувствую ее. Она проследит за операцией. Так что не вздумай играть в полевого хирурга и думать о раненых, понял?»  
Ло не ответил, потому что закашлялся, закрывая рот рукавом. Едкое облако от пожарища подползало все ближе.  
Ло спустился к реке. Теперь он не видел битвы и, оглушенный, мало что слышал. Но ощущал нарастающую дрожь земли. Мерные толчки сотрясали весь лес, вода в реке выплескивалась на берег. Над клубами дыма, верхушками деревьев и крышами корпусов двигалась огромная глыба. Ло далеко не сразу понял, что над лесом маячит гигантская, раздутая, будто воздушный шар, голова Луффи. Как чудовище, которое выходит из моря и рушит города, Луффи шагал, сотрясая почву. Он наклонился, накрыл ладонью «Пацифисту», смял пушечное дуло.  
«Иди к нему. Только осторожно, – передал Доффи. – Луффи может поддерживать такую форму всего пару минут. Скоро ему конец».  
«А сам-то ты где?» – мысленно спросил Ло, выползая из речной низины и пробираясь обратно к лагерю. Из вспотевшей ладони выскальзывала ручка медкейса, и приходилось крепче сжимать черные от копоти пальцы.  
«Я – везде», – пришел отстраненный ответ, и Ло передернуло от осознания того, что все происходящее и он сам – лишь часть кукольного представления, задуманного Доффи.  
Грохнула пушка. Над полем боя задул сильный ветер, раздался пронзительный звук. Ло вскинул голову и увидел, что в огромной груди Луффи зияет дыра, кожа висит обугленными лоскутами. Резиновое тело спускало воздух, и Луффи оседал, сдуваясь. Ло быстро потерял его из виду и теперь бежал наугад.  
Ничто не преграждало путь Ло, словно кто-то расчищал ему дорогу. И, скорее всего, этим кем-то был Доффи. Его голос в голове Ло скомандовал: «Направо!»  
Ло пропустила «Пацифиста», отъехав в сторону. Он увидел, как у одного из корпусов Бепо выносит из дыма Луффи, висящего безвольно, как куль с картошкой. Ло обогнул развороченную детскую площадку, подбежал к ним и остановился, задыхаясь.  
Тело Луффи лежало плашмя на вспученном пласте асфальта, руки и ноги были раскинуты, открытые глаза смотрели вверх. Наружу из вмятины в груди торчали сломанные ребра. Кровь сочилась слабо, края раны спеклись от жара снаряда.  
– Это будет интересная операция, – тихо сказал Ло и рассеянно улыбнулся, натягивая перчатки. – Все же придется поиграть в полевого хирурга.  
У него было мало времени, нужно было немедленно стабилизировать Луффи.  
Ло поймал нить пульса. Сердце билось все тише и тише. Пробитые ребрами легкие наполнялись кровью и могли отказать с минуты на минуту. Обугленная кожа Луффи плохо поддавалась скальпелю, лезвие вязло, как в расплавленной резине. Ло сделал лишь несколько необходимых разрезов, а потом медленно, сосредоточенно проник ладонью внутрь обгоревшей грудины. Он отгибал и выправлял ребра, которые оказались гибкими и на ощупь были мало похожи на кости, скорее напоминая какой-то синтетический материал. Ребра треснули, но без единого осколка, сломались, как вилки из прочного пластика. Ткани легких и сердца были такими эластичными, что легко можно было растянуть их пальцами и вытащить наружу смятые кости. Кровь свертывалась невероятно быстро, сжималась в плотные капли, похожие на жвачку. Ло казалось, что он оперирует куклу, учебный манекен. Открытые глаза Луффи смотрели сквозь него, словно стеклянные глаза муляжа.  
Ло сомкнул Луффи веки.  
Когда бинты слой за слоем ложились на грудь Луффи, Ло тяжело дышал, во рту стояла вязкая горечь, лоб был холодным и влажным от испарины. Только сейчас, отстранившись и утирая рукавом пот, Ло осознал, что вокруг все еще дым, шум и хаос. Справа часть обзора заслонял металлический бок «Пацифисты», которая, похоже, вполне осознанно прикрывала его от выстрелов. Слева темнела стена здания.  
Ло дернулся, когда в его голове вспыхнул приказ от Доффи: «Уходи! Живо!»  
Дальше была белая вспышка, грохот и резкий рывок. Ло успел увидеть, что от прямого попадания откололся кусок стены. Рухнули бетонные блоки. Стало темно, а потом – больно.  
Наступила абсолютная тишина. Ло ничего не видел и не чувствовал своего тела, словно его парализовало от травмы позвоночника. Не было света и воздуха, будто Ло положили в форму и залили тоннами жидкого бетона. Со всех сторон давила темнота, сжимала все сильнее. Он не мог дышать, грудная клетка не поднималась. Сознание затуманивалось, а давление на тело становилось все мощнее, Ло сминало, как сухой древесный лист.  
В опустевшей от мыслей голове, среди тьмы светом вспыхнуло одно слово:  
«Нет!»  
Чужой, пришедший извне приказ «Нет!», полный запрет на все: нельзя жить, нельзя умирать, нельзя дышать, нельзя задыхаться.  
Время замерло. Земля перестала вращаться.

Ло медленно открыл глаза. Ему не хотелось знать, что происходит вокруг. Страшно было очнуться на койке в лаборатории Импел Даун, увидеть лица склонившихся врачей и понять, что все это лишь эксперимент.  
Но врачей не было, был лишь Доффи, лицо которого без очков казалось открытым и беззащитным. Он обхватил Ло за плечи и заставил сесть. Ло рассеянно осмотрелся. Рядом с ним валялся большой кусок разбитой стены. Подле лежал Луффи – весь в бетонной крошке – и застыл, вытянув вперед лапы, Бепо с остановившимся взглядом.  
Было очень тихо, только вдалеке шелестела листва.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Ло, глядя на мрачного бледного Доффи.  
– На тебя упала стена, – коротко пояснил Доффи и подхватил его на руки. – Мы уходим.  
– Упала стена?  
– Да, – неохотно подтвердил Доффи и обошел Бепо, выглядящего как чучело медведя. – Я ее с тебя снял. Похоже, твое тело прошло сквозь бетон, но не полностью. Ты застрял.  
– Я думал – мне конец, – тихо сказал Ло.  
Доффи только кивнул. Он бесцеремонно пнул медвежью заднюю лапу. Бепо отмер, поднял медкейс Ло и пошел неестественными рывками, будто его конечности тянули за нитки.  
Когда Доффи обогнул «Пацифисту» и понес Ло к лесу, стало видно поле боя.  
Люди и машины замерли без движения, как фигуры на мгновенном фотоснимке. Ло показалось, что он в музее, среди инсталляции восковых фигур. Даже пожар угас, и только полупрозрачный дым стелился по траве.  
Ло вспомнил о ярком и абсолютном слове «Нет!», которое разорвалось в его голове. И он понял, что это и есть – Королевская воля Доффи, приказ менталиста.  
– Если ты можешь делать такое даже с чипом в голове, – проговорил Ло, – как же тебя смогли удержать в Импел Даун?  
– Обычно я не могу так делать, – неохотно ответил Доффи, спускаясь к реке. – Сейчас я психанул.  
– Ты испугался, что я умер? – в лоб спросил Ло.  
– Ты стабилизировал Луффи? – Доффи, как обычно, сменил тему. – Крайне важно, чтобы он живым попал в Импел Даун. Рано или поздно он разнесет лабораторию изнутри.  
– Он стабилен, – поморщившись, сказал Ло. – Но за ним должен кто-то присмотреть.  
Доффи молча кивнул в сторону. Там на бегу застыла Цуру, ее седые волосы покачивались на ветру.  
– Когда лаборатории придет конец, я заберу своего брата, – сказал Доффи и осторожно поставил Ло на ноги посреди лесной поляны. – Но сейчас важнее избавиться от чипов и сбежать. Начни с Бепо, его передатчик в печени тебе будет легче извлечь. Заодно потренируешься.  
Он добавил:  
– Не медли. Скоро пройдет эффект от моего ментального приказа, и нас смогут преследовать.  
Бепо положил медкейс и безвольно плюхнулся на землю, подставив правый бок. Ло сменил грязные перчатки, которые были в бетонной пыли и крови, на чистые. Руки подрагивали, двигались под полупрозрачным латексом буквы татуировки DEATH. Плечи были напряжены, усталость спускалась ниже, к локтям, ладоням и кончикам пальцев. Ло еще не успел восстановиться после операции Луффи и с трудом смог сфокусировать зрение. Шкура Бепо то становилась проницаемой для взгляда, то вновь обращалась в плотную поверхность с белым мехом. Ло сощурился до рези в глазах. Внутри медвежьего тела загорелась ветвистая сеть сосудов и ряды ребер, под которыми виднелась печень. Там, в глубине тканей, белел чип.  
– Бепо, – тихо заговорил Ло, хотя не был уверен, что его слышат. – Я на пределе. Если для операции я использую сверхспособности, то моих сил не хватит на Доффи. Мне придется резать тебя, не глядя.  
Бепо не ответил. Ло еще мгновение разглядывал чип, а потом, запомнив место в печени, погасил особое зрение и взялся за скальпель. Для него не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы удалить передатчик, как удаляют опухоль. Но времени оставалось мало, Ло чувствовал – минуты уходят стремительно, словно вода в нагретый песок.  
Ветви деревьев колыхались на ветру, блики и тени скользили по месту разреза, снижая точность работы. Зажимы держали плохо, и полость заполнялась кровью, в которой утопало лезвие.  
– Не осторожничай, – под руку Ло сказал Доффи. – Он восстановится. Отхвати ему часть печени вместе с чипом.  
– Тебе я отхвачу часть мозга, – зло выдохнул Ло.  
Он сделал один уверенный глубокий надрез, и скальпель скользнул по корпусу передатчика. Ло подцепил окровавленный чип пинцетом, вытянул и отбросил в пластиковый контейнер. Зашивать рану не стал, потому что ее края уже сами начали понемногу стягиваться и не кровоточили.  
– Теперь вытащи чип из себя, – сказал Доффи, протягивая ему очередные чистые перчатки из медкейса. – Только осторожнее.  
– Без тебя знаю, – процедил Ло.  
Он не мог так повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть передатчик, который был слишком высоко, сразу под ключицей. Но Ло отчетливо ощущал инородный объект, засевший в теле. Собственная плоть легко поддалась, пальцы Ло вошли под кость, словно нырнули в теплую воду. Большим и указательным он поймал скользкий корпус чипа и потянул наружу. На середине остановился, переводя дыхание. Ло старался не думать о том, что будет, если он потеряет концентрацию, пальцы станут материальными и перебьют подключичную артерию. Край артерии он с трудом, но держал в поле зрения. Ло глубоко вздохнул, плавно выдохнул и одним четким движением извлек чип.  
– Умница, – похвалил Доффи. – У тебя осталась четверть часа. Или меньше.  
Все еще было тихо, ни выстрелов, ни взрывов.  
– Пятнадцать минут для операции на мозге? – мрачно переспросил Ло, вновь меняя перчатки. – Ты много хочешь от человека, на которого недавно упала бетонная стена.  
– А ты много болтаешь. Нервничаешь?  
– Головной мозг... У меня мало практики, – честно сказал Ло и вскрыл последний пакет со стерильными инструментами. – Если сделаю что-то не так, могут быть тяжелые последствия. И даже если я ни в чем не ошибусь, с памятью у тебя может стать хуже.  
– Легкая потеря памяти – не проблема, – жизнерадостно сообщил Доффи, улыбаясь. – Я, например, подумываю о том, чтобы стереть моему Роси часть памяти. Он никак не может простить меня за то, что я убил отца. Но он хочет простить, я увидел это в его мыслях.  
Ло хмуро посмотрел на него и, отведя взгляд, сказал:  
– Сядь, обопрись спиной о ствол дерева и замри. Двинешься – тебе же хуже. Анестезия нужна?  
– Не нужна. Я могу полностью блокировать боль, – заявил Доффи.  
Он все еще улыбался, опустившись у корней каштана. Его лицо за прошедшие дни под солнцем приобрело золотисто-медовый цвет, только у глаз, где собирались мелкие морщины, остались светлые тонкие полосы. Ло лишь сейчас, встав на колени подле него, смог подметить каждую мелкую черточку. Доффи выглядел странно умиротворенным, между светлых бровей разгладилась складка, лоб выровнялся.  
– Нет, ты не был заменой Роси, – Доффи читал мысли Ло, которые даже не успели сформироваться. – И Роси никогда не заменит тебя... Поцелуй меня на удачу и начинай. Не бойся.  
Ло коротко прикоснулся губами к теплым сухим губам и отстранился. Некоторое время он вглядывался в спокойное лицо Доффи, а потом зрение перестроилось, и проявились очертания черепа. Кости оказались удивительно толстыми, и взгляд останавливался, словно натолкнувшись на плотное матовое стекло. Ло никак не удавалось заглянуть внутрь. Он с трудом различил у виска, где кость была тоньше, фрагмент, который извлекали медики. Где-то там, в глубине, должен быть чип.  
– Твой череп непроницаемый, – тихо сказал Ло. – Мне придется проделать в нем отверстие, чтобы увидеть передатчик.  
Ло достал из медкейса дрель и подобрал насадку. Руки подрагивали.  
– Ничего страшного, – легко согласился Доффи и слегка наклонил голову, без страха и сомнения поворачиваясь виском под свистящее сверло.  
Доффи не боялся. Ло стало страшно за них обоих. Он крепче сжал рукоять портативной медицинской дрели, которая слегка вибрировала в ладони. Вращающееся сверло коснулось загорелой кожи. Ло почувствовал, как на его щеку попала маленькая капля крови. Доффи искоса, с интересом следил за тем, как сверло проходит глубже. Дрель чуть дернулась, упершись в кость, и дальше пошла с трудом, появился мерзкий дребезжащий звук.  
– Я ничего не слышу, – громко и нечетко, не своим механическим голосом произнес Доффи. – Совсем ничего.  
– Значит, я что-то повредил, – бесцветно сказал Ло, зная, что хоть Доффи и не услышит, но сможет прочесть ответ в мыслях. – И если я задену троичный нерв, будет сильная боль и тебе парализует челюсть.  
Он остановился, выключил дрель и медленно, очень осторожно вытянул сверло наружу. Теперь, сфокусировав зрение, он увидел за круглым отверстием первую мозговую оболочку. Под ней едва проглядывала тончайшая капиллярная сеть и уже с огромным трудом угадывалась жидкость, за которой находилась внутренняя оболочка.  
– Не нежничай, Ло, – медленно выговорил Доффи. – Если нужно – выломай кусок кости. Или сверли еще. Я регенерирую.  
– Попробую на ощупь, но, черт, твои кости слишком плотные, – с досадой отметил Ло. – Не уверен, что смогу сунуть руку тебе в башку.  
«Ты не уверен? Куда делся твой комплекс бога, мальчик? – Доффи перешел на ментальную связь. Ему было трудно двигать челюстью. – Или делай, или мне придется самому рассверлить себе череп. Ну что? Дашь мне дрель?»  
– Заткнись, – велел Ло.  
Он предельно сосредоточился до рези в глазах и положил ладонь на голову Доффи близко к отверстию в виске. Его замутило от напряжения, но там внутри, у оболочек, он увидел застрявшую тонкую щепку – передатчик. Пальцы Ло надавили и вошли неглубоко, с трудом преодолев плотную кожу, и натолкнулись на кость. Доффи слабо вздрогнул и тут же замер, медленно, старательно вдыхая и выдыхая через нос.  
– Больше не дергайся.  
Ло надавил сильнее, и правая рука миллиметр за миллиметром начала погружаться, проходя сквозь череп. Пальцы онемели, напряженные до предела. Внутри за костью было тепло и липко. Ло остановился, отдыхая и восстанавливая концентрацию. Он старался не думать о том, что руками касается мозга Доффи. Ло стало смешно и страшно от мысли, что никогда с Доффи они еще не были так близки. Преодолевая сопротивление черепа, он нащупал в оболочках чип и плавно потянул его к дыре от сверла. Чип удивительно легко выскочил наружу и упал в подставленную левую ладонь.  
Ло вытащил наружу правую руку.  
И ощутил себя в эпицентре взрывающейся звезды.  
Освобожденная от контроля сила Доффи выплеснулась, его сознание было теперь везде и всюду. Ло понял, что Доффи знает о нем абсолютно все, каждую постыдную тайну, каждый секрет, который раньше удавалось скрывать. Доффи знает даже то, что сам Ло уже позабыл – воспоминания из самого раннего детства, первые ощущения эмбриона в утробе. За секунды разум Доффи прошел сквозь сознание Ло белым лазерным светом и оставил после себя пустоту.  
Ло выгорел изнутри.  
Он машинально, ни о чем не думая, упаковал чип в коробку, убрал сверло, стащил с трясущихся рук перчатки, защелкнул медкейс. Так же на автопилоте он взял влажную спиртовую салфетку и протер висок Доффи от костного крошева и крови. Отверстие уже зарастало, было видно, что кость восстановилась, а поверх натянулась розовая кожа.  
– Ло, – мягко окликнул Доффи и взял его руки в свои.  
Ло молчал, опустошенный до самого дна. Он бездумно рассматривал серьезное и обеспокоенное лицо Доффи.  
– Скажи мне, что все в порядке и я не сжег твой разум ментальным выбросом, – хрипло проговорил Доффи. – Пожалуйста, – попросил он и легко поцеловал пальцы Ло, – скажи, что все хорошо. Потому что если все плохо, то ты и вправду умер, чтобы я жил вечно.  
Ло просто наблюдал за ним, не говоря ни слова.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что это я когда-то в детстве повредил мозги Роси, – голос Доффи был все глуше. – Раньше я плохо контролировал Королевскую волю. Наверное, однажды я сломал Роси. Он всегда был слабым. Но ты не такой, Ло. Ты сильнее.  
Ло молчал. Огромное море, чьи волны плескались у него внутри, пересохло, остались лишь галька и пепел. Доффи говорил с ним, а Ло продолжал молчать.  
Доффи провел по его лицу, и, когда отнял руку, на его пальцах осталось маленькое темное пятно крови и прозрачная блестящая влага. Ло сморгнул слипшимися ресницами и ощутил, как по щеке стекают легкие теплые капли. Он облизнулся. Капли были горьковато-солеными, как морская вода. Видно, что-то еще осталось от былых волн с белыми бурунами.  
– Не плачь, Ло. Я обещаю, что теперь все будет хорошо. Рано или поздно мы захватим весь мир и будем жить вместе на Дресс Розе. И даже твой глупый медведь будет с нами, – обещал Доффи и гладил его, как маленького, по голове. – Давай, Ло, нам пора уходить.  
Доффи поднялся и поставил Ло на ноги, кивнул ошалевшему Бепо, который чесал быстро зарастающий бок. Они, все трое, медленно побрели вглубь леса. У реки они скинули в воду контейнер с чипами, его завертело и унесло течением.  
Когда они вышли к просеке, тянущейся до далекой автострады, сбоку раздался негромкий треск ветвей. Наперерез из-за деревьев выступила Цуру. Ее лицо было мертвенно-бледным, под носом виднелась засохшая кровь. В руке с побелевшими костяшками Цуру сжимала рукоять пистолета.  
– Не нужно, Цуру, – спокойно сказал Доффи, едва взглянув в ее сторону. – Хочешь открыть огонь или вызвать подмогу? Ты же знаешь, что я прикажу тебе застрелиться. Теперь я могу это сделать.  
Тонкие губы Цуру задрожали, рука с пистолетом начала подниматься рывками, дуло целило ей в висок.  
– Доффи... – с трудом выговорила она. – Я не стану мешать, уходи. Ты действительно сверхчеловек. И может быть, ты – молодой бог. Но знаешь ли ты, как это непросто – быть богом? И знаешь, почему?  
– Как-нибудь справлюсь, спасибо за заботу, – ухмыльнулся Доффи. – Прощай, Цуру.  
– Прощай, – шепнула Цуру, ее рука упала и безвольно повисла, пистолет скользнул в траву.  
Троица пошла вдоль просеки, и вскоре силуэт замершей Цуру утонул в чаще леса.  
Ло шагал, глядя под ноги на сминаемые подошвами стебли. Усталые глаза по-прежнему слезились, но он больше не плакал.  
День незаметно сменился ночью. Во время короткого привала Бепо пытался поговорить с ним, но получил в ответ только безразличный взгляд. Ло слышал слова Бепо, но не понимал, зачем самому что-то произносить. Он сидел в траве и смотрел, как в черноте неба загораются звезды. Доффи устроился подле него, обнял Ло за плечи и притянул к себе, поцеловал в лоб.  
– Ты отдохнешь, и тебе станет лучше, – на ухо прошептал Доффи. – Ну же, мальчик, ты мне нужен. Не оставляй меня одного.  
Он больше ничего не сказал вслух, но пустоту внутри Ло заполнило огромным, болезненно распирающим чувством. Сердце Ло подстроилось под мощное лихорадочно-частое биение сердца Доффи.  
– Мне больно из-за тебя, – сипло произнес Ло, слова дались с трудом. – Ты слишком сильный и слишком большой для меня.  
– Но ты ведь потерпишь? – вкрадчиво спросил Доффи. – Только ты сможешь выдержать.  
Ло просто кивнул и медленно обнял его в ответ. Ночной лес шумел, но Ло чудился нарастающий шорох волн.  
– Мы отправимся к морю, – сказал Ло, и Доффи шепотом согласился. В этом чертовом мире все наконец встало на свои места.  



End file.
